What's in a Mind
by 2fast2live
Summary: Despite everything, she still had one person to go home to. He had no one. The girl thought he was lucky. He had been too young to remember the faces of his parents or the night they died. He was Uzumaki Naruto and she was Uchiha Ami. Rated T for possible swearing! Naruto/OC
1. Chapter One

**Right well... Some might remember the old version of this story, some might not and some might have never even read it! Well thing is, let's forget the last version and pretend it never existed! This is what counts! lol. Although I am terribly sorry that I took it down without the best of warnings! :x **

**Summary: Despite everything, she still had one person to go home to. He had no one. The girl thought he was lucky. He had been too young to remember the faces of his parents or the night they died. He was Uzumaki Naruto and she was Uchiha Ami.**

**Pairings? Yes there shall be many! Lol, I'll leave it at that for now... They're still only children after all! ^^ **

**I only own Uchiha Ami, any other characters are owned by Kishimoto, our lovely, dear writer for Naruto... That loves confusing all our minds! :p Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A blond mop of hair was seen bouncing across the entire village. A black pair of pigtails blew softly in the wind. The blond boy was causing havoc everywhere he went. The raven haired girl had all eyes on her wherever she went. These two children from Konoha had nothing and everything in common. Neither talked or ignored one another. They wouldn't interact, only stare. Silence was golden and it was all they had. The boy thought she was rather lucky. Despite everything, she still had one person to go home to. He had no one. The girl thought he was lucky. He had been too young to remember the faces of his parents or the night they died. He was Uzumaki Naruto and she was Uchiha Ami.

x.x

Kakashi swiftly made his way out of Iwa, his team following closely behind. It had been yet another successful mission with no major injuries whatsoever. Although he wasn't entirely in favour of helping ANBU retrieve this sort of information, he needed the money. ANBU paid their Shinobi's very well so it wasn't likely that he'd be ready to complain.  
"Senpai, we should reach the village within the next hour." Cat said.  
Kakashi nodded knowingly towards his peer. It was only then he recalled his previous meeting with the Hokage...

"_Kakashi-kun! So nice to see you." Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as the masked man walked in.  
"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama." It was a statement, he meant business.  
"I have something I'd like to ask you." _

Kakashi sighed louder than he had initially wanted to. He wasn't entirely sure if what Hokage had asked of him would be the best idea. Was he even qualified for such a thing? He had definitely denied many other attempts before.  
"Senpai, is everything alright?" Cat asked, worry clear in his voice.  
"Yes." It was a lie. He wasn't sure how he felt at this moment. "Yes, everything is fine."

x.x

Naruto huffed angrily as a random villager guided him outside of the clothes shop. She kept muttering nonsense under her breath, most of which Naruto couldn't comprehend.  
"But lady, I need new clothes! I'm getting taller and taller as we speak!" He shouted.  
His attempts of breaking loose were cut short when the woman's big and buff husband appeared with a bat in hand. Naruto knew exactly what this meant. Time to run.

x.x

"Ami! You're going to be late for the Academy!" Sasuke shouted from the kitchen.  
The smell of toast and warm milk filled the young girl's bedroom almost that very instant. Sasuke had certainly left her door open purposely. She groaned loudly, hoping to get a few extra minutes under her warm blankets. It was possibly warmer outside, but she believed nothing could convince her to jump out of bed right then and there.  
"Don't make me go up there young lady! You know I will!"  
Ami groaned once more. She silently wondered why Sasuke was quiet and emotionless around others. At home he was caring, often smiling and sometimes unreasonably loud. Ami almost cried when she felt her beloved covers being pulled away from her.  
"I warned you." Sasuke smirked. "Now get up, get dressed and go eat breakfast. I haven't got all day."

x.x

"You are all dismissed." Sarutobi stated. He watched as everyone in the room began to leave, including the one person he wanted to stay. "Please stay behind, Hatake."  
Kakashi had wished those three words hadn't been directed to him. 'Please stay behind' was the same as 'Made a decision?', and he wasn't exactly sure about anything. Kakashi removed his ANBU mask and sighed.  
"I am not sure I'm the most qualified for this position-"  
"Kakashi-kun, you and I both know why I have asked this of you. The boy is your former Sensei's son! I am sure that if Yondaime were to choose someone to teach his boy, it would be you. As for the other three... You could be a good solid leader figure to one of them and help two with your experience with that Sharingan."  
"Hokage... Normally we form four-man cells with the Genin. How can you expect me to get along well with four _children_? It's not like I have the patience of Asuma or Kurenai." Kakashi said, trying his very best not to whine.  
"I believe you can do this Kakashi." Sarutobi smiled. "Although... When it comes to missions higher than D-rank's, you will still have a four-man cell. At least for now."  
Kakashi's face would've been priceless if it wasn't for the mask covering it. He mentally thanked himself.  
"I'm not sure I follow."  
"I'm not surprised." Sarutobi smiled. "Uchiha Ami isn't entirely ready to graduate, despite what her teachers believe. She is talented and strong, no doubt. I'm simply not convinced she's mature enough. For that reason, I'd like her to get the feeling of being a Genin through D-ranks. You'll determine when she's ready for something better."  
Kakashi sighed very loudly. The thought of having the future of some random child in his hands only made him even more doubtful. But he was certain the Hokage still had many ways of convincing him to agree. Why waste the old man's time?  
"Fine... I'll give it a try. But I'm failing them if they're not what I'm looking for."  
Sarutobi laughed as the masked man walked out of his room.  
"Minato would be proud."

x.x

"Squad Seven" Iruka shouted. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!"  
Cheers and groans could be heard from both Sakura and Naruto, although for different reasons. Sasuke remained with his eyes locked on the chalk board, not caring about his new teammate's loud voices.  
"Your Jounin Sensei's shall meet you all later. Class dismissed!"  
Naruto happily jumped down soon after the entire class was out. Iruka had noticed the boy had been rubbing his arm during the entire class. Was it something normal?  
"Everything alright Naruto?"  
"Why do they hate me?" Naruto whispered. "I know I'm not exactly the most discreet of people but..."  
"Ignore the villagers, Naruto. They don't know better." Iruka sighed worriedly.  
"Sure... I'll just go with that." Naruto frowned.

x.x

Iruka sat quietly, observing his students and taking notes. With one class fully gone, he was prepared to take on the next in line. He would frown every now and then, realizing they weren't much of a threat to anyone. He'd have his hands full this upcoming year. Only one seemed promising... Although it would be much easier to concentrate without all these distractions.  
"Kakashi... If this is the tactic you use during missions, I'm surprised you're still alive."  
Kakashi laughed as he jumped down from the tree. He silently took hold of Iruka's notes and read through.  
"They don't seem very promising." He muttered.  
"That's cruel, Kakashi." Iruka stated, grabbing his things back. "We haven't even started proper training yet. They're young and they have time."  
"Well... I'm not here to discuss all your students with you. I'm here for just one."  
Iruka looked at the man curiously.  
"Aren't you supposed to be meeting your team?"  
"Yes and I'll get there eventually. I need to meet this one first." He said, smiling through the mask.  
Iruka looked around the grounds to see who would interest Kakashi to such a point. He frowned once realisation struck.  
"Don't you dare. She's the best one of the bunch! You can't leave me without someone I can use as a solid example all the time."  
Kakashi laughed once again.  
"Of course I can... Besides, I'm doing this under orders of the Hokage."  
Iruka sighed and called over his best student. Ami hesitantly approached the two men.  
"Are you Uchiha Ami?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice. The girl nodded slowly. "Good. Come with me."  
She looked towards Iruka, possibly expecting him to disagree or at least give her some advice. Silence.  
"Well, are you coming or not?" Kakashi called out.

* * *

**So... Good? :p **

**I can't give you an exact date of when I'll update, it'll be hopefully soon! I am currently working on another story also (for those who read harry potter! :p) so please just bare with me! As I normally do, the next chapter will be up once I've finished writing it! ^^**

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter Two

**I'm baaack ~ Just a slight little warning for you all... Shiranui Genma and Gekkou Hayate might be a little OOC... But hey- it's how it's gonna work here! ^^ (of course Genma is still our favourite manwhore... Because he just LOOKS like a manwhore :x) forgive my French kk. **

**Thanks for the review Meg! (tambem to achando melhor que a versao antiga... ainda vai ter o drama basico porque ne, sou eu quem esta escrevendo! :x ainda nao tive os momentos brotherly love de sasu+ami... mas estao por vir! Vem antes de NaruAmi! hahahah review mais ok?!) **

**So... Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ami hesitantly followed the masked man with gravity defying hair across the village. He didn't seem at all bothered that she wasn't staying too close to him. Kakashi would look back every now and then just to make sure the small girl was in sight. Eventually they reached the gates. Kakashi greeted the two shinobi, who seemed to be very sleepy at the time, with a short wave.  
"Ohayo Kotetsu, Izumo!"  
"Ohayo Kakashi-san." They responded in unison.  
"Can you do me a favour?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Genma and Hayate are taking the morning shift in about five minutes." Izumo said. "So if it's quick, sure."  
"Well... You can always pass it on to them. I need you to watch her for a while." Kakashi said, pointing towards the young girl that finally caught up.  
Ami stared at Kakashi suspiciously for a while before walking up to him and tugging on his sleeve.  
"You got me out of my class to stay here with two strangers?" She frowned.  
"Hey we aren't strangers!" Kotetsu protested.  
"It won't be for long. I have some things to take care of but I'll be back for her soon."  
Kakashi left with a poof of smoke before anyone could protest.  
"So kid, what's your name?" Izumo asked.  
Ami stared at them silently. She then huffed and sat on the floor by Kotetsu's chair.

x.x

"Naruto get down from there before we all get in trouble! Besides, it's not like he's going to fall for that anyway." Sakura said.  
Naruto paid no attention to the pink haired, green eyed young Genin and focused on the eraser he was putting against the door. He would love to see the Jounin's face once he walked in.  
"He's late, isn't he?" Sakura whined.  
"He's not going to fall for that, Naruto." Sasuke muttered.  
Naruto finished his prank project and jumped off the chair. He stared towards the doorway anxiously. A part of him thought this was a bad idea and that he might end up getting beaten for his actions, but seeing as it wouldn't be the first time he didn't dwell on it too long.

Kakashi sighed as he approached the classroom. Minato's son was in that team. He hadn't had the chance to properly talk to young Naruto and he truthfully regretted it. He should've dropped out of ANBU and taken proper care of the child. Kakashi reached for the door handle and took a few steps forward as the door slid aside. He soon felt something drop on his head and saw white powder all around him. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the three students before him. The blond one was trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Well... My first impression of you is... I don't like you."

x.x

Ami was getting frustrated and hungry. It wasn't exactly a good combination. Kotetsu and Izumo had left to go rest and two Shinobi named Shiranui Genma and Gekkou Hayate had taken their place. Ami didn't like the look on their faces, always so serious.  
"She's the Uchiha kid. The one that lives with her brother." Hayate whispered.  
Ami pretended she couldn't hear what the two talked about. So far she'd figured out that Shiranui Genma had gone out, got drunk and possibly slept with some random and unknown woman. Hayate had scolded him for his reckless ways of living and asked him to keep his voice down because of the _child _they were taking care of.  
"They're Fugaku's kids, aren't they?" Genma asked a little too loudly.  
Ami jumped up at hearing her father's name. She was frowning deeply and began wonder how much those two knew of her family.  
"Where's the masked man?" She asked irritated.  
"You mean Kakashi? No idea... Hopefully he'll be back soon. We can't babysit you all day." Genma said.  
Hayate punched his friend on the arm and muttered for him to be nicer. Genma rolled his eyes and turned back to where the young girl once was. He jumped when he realized she was gone.  
"She couldn't have gone far." Hayate said, equally worried. "We should go find her."  
"We can't leave the gates!" Genma shouted worriedly.  
Gai and his three Genin were walking back into the village after one of their D-rank missions when Hayate anxiously pulled Gai by the arm.  
"Could you do us a little favour?"

x.x

"So why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said emotionlessly.  
"But what should we say?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Well, you can start with your names, your likes, your dislikes and perhaps a dream for the future." Kakashi sighed.  
The three genin stared at Kakashi curiously. Sakura eventually squealed.  
"You go first!"  
"Fine." Kakashi sighed. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like and dislike many things, but I don't feel like telling you. I do have a dream... But I don't feel like telling you that either."  
"So we only know his name." Sakura muttered miserably.  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen, Ichiraku ramen... In fact I like everything ramen! I dislike stupid idiots that treat me badly. And as for a dream, I don't have one because I _know_ it'll be a reality. Someday I'll be Hokage and everyone in this village will love and respect me."  
Kakashi smiled and nodded before turning towards the only female on the team, who was sat in between the two boys.  
"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." She giggled and turned towards Sasuke. "My dream is to..." She giggled once more and continued to stare at an emotionless Sasuke. "And I dislike Naruto!"  
Naruto groaned and Kakashi rubbed his forehead.  
"Ok... Last but not least."  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There aren't many things I like and there are quite a few things I dislike." Kakashi internally groaned at the similarities between them. "I wouldn't call what I have a dream. It's more of a goal. My goal is to revive my Clan and to _kill _a certain someone."  
All three stared at the young Uchiha. Sasuke didn't blink or flinch. He was _dead _serious about his words. Kakashi silently wondered if he was in over his head.  
"Right... Meet me at training ground 7 for a survival test. Oh... And don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy puking."  
Kakashi poofed away leaving the three Genin alone.  
"Sasuke! We should go out now that we're on the same team!" Sakura screamed, grabbing Sasuke's arm.

x.x

Kakashi walked slowly towards the gates. He was aware that he'd taken his time and the child was probably driving Izumo and Kotetsu wild by now. He spotted a familiar face kunai shopping and attempted to avoid the upcoming conversation.  
"Senpai!" Tenzo shouted. "Please tell me it isn't true."  
"I'm surprised word didn't get out sooner."  
"But you can't leave us Senpai! You're the best ANBU has." Tenzo whispered.  
"I'm aware... But I have to handle a few things elsewhere."  
"A team? But you've failed countless Genin already. Why waste your time?"  
Kakashi purchased a few training kunai and began counting them, thinking of a good training strategy.  
"I don't think I'm wasting my time in this case, Tenzo. I've got a few good ones. And there's nothing wrong with change." Kakashi smiled. "I'll see you around!"

Kakashi eventually reached the gates, only to find his old friend Gai and his three Genin students arranging scrolls.  
"I doubt you should be here." Kakashi sighed.  
"Kakashi!" Gai shouted gleefully. "Shiranui and Gekkou kindly asked us to fill in since they had some sort of emergency."  
"More like they forced us to stay." Tenten muttered.  
"Right... Well that's very nice. Where's the girl?" Kakashi said, not caring much about their situation.  
"What girl?" Neji asked curiously.  
"The one that was here with Genma and Hayate." Kakashi said, beginning to get worried.  
"There was no girl here, Kakashi-Sensei!" Lee shouted.  
Kakashi sighed and poofed away.  
"So cool!" Gai said, punching the air.

Genma and Hayate were running around the village, going in and out of shops like crazy.  
"She _has _to be around here somewhere-"  
Genma jumped when Kakashi appeared right before them. He tried to maintain his cool but it was failing.  
"Lost something?" Kakashi said, hoping to scare the two Shinobi.  
"It wasn't our fault, Kakashi! One minute she was there and the next she was gone." Hayate said. "We've been wondering around for the past hour."  
On instinct, Kakashi ran towards the training grounds silently hoping to find something. He didn't know why he was suddenly so worried but he knew it was some sort of sign. Genma and Hayate followed.

Ami was exhausted, to say the least. She'd observed a few teams training and decided to do the same. Sitting at the gates waiting for the so called _Hatake Kakashi _wasn't getting her anywhere. And she _had _to be as good as Sasuke. Although she'd only been gone for an hour, she'd managed to drain every last bit of Chakra she had. At least she could tell her brother that her Sharingan is getting stronger. She felt the world around her begin to spin and slowly fell to the ground. She remembered seeing a blurry mop of silver hair before blacking out completely.

* * *

**and scene \o. **

**Yeeey! I'm so happy that I did chapter two *-* I'm gonna have to ask those who read to review PRETTY PLEASE!? *-* It's just so I know everyone's enjoying this for real... It can be one word like ~ Good! or if you didn't like it ~ Bad! But I would LOVE to know what you're thinking. I do accept anon's for those who don't have accounts. ^^ **

**Desperate times... hahahahaa **

**Until next time lovely readers! xoxo (oh, no GG this week... Only next week... And YJ is on hiatus AGAIN? D: My series will drive me crazy)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Helloooo! I'm a bit late :x I know! Here's how I'm going to TRY to do this: ****Tuesday or Wednesday will have HP updates, this fic will get every Wednesday or Thursday. Finally, I shall leave my Fridays and Saturdays for translating Megan Allard's "O Mais Belo dos Lírios" (The Sweetest Lily) and for any new story that my mind might decide to come up with! **

******Anyway, I think I totally forgot to mention but ~ This story will combine the previous (and already deleted) version of What's in a Mind and it's continuation: Hero's Come Back. I'm going to fit it into one whole fic. So you are warned: There will be time skips eventually! But that's not for a while, so no worries. **

******Right! Thank you for the reviews guys! El Frijolero (I never finished the last version of this story actually! It stopped midway and failed miserably. LOL); Guest (oooh about the character detail... I'm owing all of you on that. I know ;x I'm trying to make it as though other characters will describe her. :p hope that makes sense. lol) **

******Right! I hope you all enjoy this update... It's not my longest work but hopefully you'll like it anyway. **

******And before I leave you all to read - HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND DANY! She's turning 20 today so let's all scream happily. *screams happily*! **

******Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Itachi punched and kicked the tree viciously. Ami had silently watched her older brother train for past three hours. She was starting to get bored. Itachi stopped when he saw the little girl yawn.  
"Perhaps we could get going." Itachi smiled. "I'm ahead in this."  
"I don't want to go home yet!" Ami shouted happily. "Let's go down to the lake!"  
"No... Father has already told me that we were to go straight home."  
Itachi picked up the small child before she could run off in a different direction.  
"Pretty please?" Ami begged, making the most adorable face possible.  
"Just for five minutes. But you are not leaving my sight." Itachi smiled. _

_Ami sat on the grass, at the edge of the lake, and watched the small fish swim around in circles.  
"Don't get too close, Ami!" Itachi shouted, not too far behind. "It's pretty deep!"  
"I know 'tachi!"  
The young Uchiha rested her chin in the palm of her hands and smiled to her reflection.  
"Ok... Five minutes over. Let's get going." Itachi said, gathering his things and walking towards his little sister.  
Ami sighed and frowned. She turned towards the small fish once more but instead was met with a large pair of yellow eyes. A big snake leapt out of the lake and wrapped its body around the young child. Itachi dropped everything and raced towards his sister. Every ounce of colour drifted away from his face when he realised she'd been dragged in. _

Kakashi dropped the stack of plates when the young girl woke up screaming. Genma jerked awake from his sleeping state and groaned loudly. Hayate was the first to run towards the pale girl.  
"What is it? Is everything alright?"  
Ami was shaking and the three Shinobi noticed. She refused to cry at that moment. She wanted to go home.  
"It was just a dream." She said quietly.  
"More like a nightmare." Genma muttered.  
"Do you need to talk?" Hayate asked.  
Ami shook her head and picked herself up. She wanted to go home.

x.x

Naruto tried his best not to worry about his upcoming survival test. He'd survived twelve years of village haters, surely _Hatake Kakashi _would be nothing compared to them. Then again, how could he know? He spotted a familiar face quietly walking towards her home. She looked over at him curiously. They had little moments like that. Neither would interact. Simply stare. But he knew she wasn't like the villagers. He knew that she knew what it was like to feel alone. But she _wasn't _alone. She had her brother. Who did he have? Sandaime Hokage?  
"You're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?" She asked quietly. Naruto froze. They had _never _spoken to each other before. Why now? "You're on my brother's team and your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Right?"  
He felt something flutter in his stomach. He couldn't get sick now! He had an important test the very next day. But it was becoming hard. The wind blew softly on the girl's long black hair and the sun would shine in her onyx orbs. He knew he wasn't the tallest of boys, so he was certain she was reasonably short.  
"Right?" She asked once more.  
"Right!" He grinned. "You're Sasuke's sister. Uchiha Ami."  
Her once confused eyes now looked surprised. Perhaps she wasn't aware that he knew quite a lot about her. He'd taken advantage of the Hokage's knowledge of everyone in the village. Although, he now wanted to get to know the _real _her... And not simply what others can see.  
"What is he like? Kakashi I mean. He said something about wanting to train me but he never showed."  
So she was going to be on his team too? He could get used to that. Easily.  
"Well... To be fair he took ages to turn up for us. Iruka-Sensei says he tends to be late for everything." He grinned again. It seemed to be appearing much more naturally than usual.  
"Oh. Well, I have to go." She half smiled before continuing her path home.  
It was then that Naruto became determined to get a real smile off her...

x.x

"I know I've been here today already... But I might need advice. I'm certain you'd be the best person to give me that advice. I'm feeling... _Different._ I'm not entirely sure what I mean by that, but I know I'm feeling it. These four... They're like some sort of sign... Which I guess makes sense because Naruto resembles Minato-Sensei a lot. Sasuke and Ami are both from the Uchiha clan. I see the same potential in Haruno Sakura that the entire village saw in Rin." Kakashi sighed.  
He was aware many people wondered why he spent so much time at the cemetery. Where else could he go? Everyone he loved was there.  
"Kakashi-san! Here again?" Gai shouted. Well, _most_ of them were there. "You aren't becoming overly depressed are you? I know how to cheer you up!"  
"Gai... Now's not a good time. I have a lot on my mind." Kakashi stated emotionlessly.  
"Care to share?" Gai grinned as he sat next to his best friend. "I'm all ears!"  
"It's not important-"  
"It's the team isn't it? You do this every time! You worry you'd be the worst mentor for the children and search for every excuse possible to fail them! You won't do it this time Kakashi!"  
"That's not why I fail them. They don't know the true meaning of being a Shinobi."  
"Oh and you do?"  
"Of course I do!" Kakashi said irritably.  
"None of do, Kakashi. You expect them to understand the way you think but you don't even try to teach them... Give this group a chance. It's not just coincidence that you have _them_."  
Kakashi sighed. He knew very well Gai was right.

x.x

Ami slept until lunch time the next day. Sasuke would possibly be done with his test by now and she could stalk Hatake Kakashi until he decided to explain what he expected from her. Iruka had told her the night before that she was now a Genin. She didn't even need to pass any sort of exam like her brother did! Surely the Hokage saw potential in her.

Ami washed up and put on a pair of black leggings, a white t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie. She spotted Sasuke once she reached the compound entrance gate.  
"You look terrible." She smirked.  
"Oh shut it." He mumbled.  
"Go rest... I'll be back later."

Ami walked across the village like a natural born stalker. So far Kakashi had entered two books shops, one clothes shop and ate half a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. He eventually stopped in the middle of one of the training grounds and looked up at the clouds. He quickly turned and threw a kunai in his follower's direction. Ami startled and jumped into action, throwing back a few of her own.  
"Not bad for a Genin." Kakashi eye-smiled. "But I'm sure that's not all you can do."  
Ami smirked and ran into his direction throwing random punches and kicks at every opening. Kakashi dodged them all without hesitation but took good notice of her persistence. Ami eventually flipped back and stared at him.  
"What are the rules of this training?" She asked curiously.  
"Simple. If you don't come at me with the intent of killing me, you'll get nowhere." He said nonchalantly. He noticed the evil smirk growing on the young girl's face.  
"Fire release: Great Fireball Technique!" She shouted.  
Kakashi knew this jutsu all too well and easily dodged it. He landed not too far behind the young Uchiha and threw two shuriken. She quickly dodged one as the other lightly scratched her arm.  
"Fire release: Phoenix Fire Technique!"  
Kakashi's eyes widened slightly when he realized the amount of fireballs around the small girl. He'd seen this technique before undoubtedly. In fact, he remembered when his former teammate, Obito, used it on their Sensei. But he was certain hers seemed different. Almost too strong to even be real. As quickly as they appeared, the fireballs disappeared and the training ground was filled with a thick patch of smoke. Once the smoke lifted, Kakashi found the young Uchiha fallen on the ground.

x.x

_Ami ran home as quickly as her short legs would carry her. She'd just found her aunt and uncle lying dead on the ground. She had to alert her parents. They could be under attack! She stopped when she recognized her fellow clan member and police officer, Uchiha Inabi.  
"Inabi! Please! I need your help!" She cried.  
Inabi fell to the ground instantly. Ami froze when she saw someone's shadow standing over the dead body.  
"You leave him alone!" She shouted.  
The shadow threw a kunai towards her. She screamed and jumped backwards.  
"Your house is next." The shadow spat angrily.  
Ami's eyes were as wide as ever and her face was soaked in tears. She knew she wouldn't make it to her house before the other person but she would try no matter what. _

_She fell to her knees when she saw Itachi standing over her parents' dead bodies. She gripped the kunai that had once been thrown towards her and dashed forward. With the bravest battle cry she could come up with, she threw herself onto Itachi. He fought her off easily, knocking her to the ground. She stared at him angrily as he walked towards her. He could sense Sasuke's chakra getting closer. He froze when he realised the young girl's eyes changing. She'd awaken her Sharingan._

* * *

__**Right! Like? I hope so! :p **

**Let me just explain right here and now ~ Everything in italics (written like: **_this_**) ****will ****be a dream OR a thought... But you'll obviously be able to tell the difference. EVERYTHING that happens in Ami's dreams will be true UNLESS she says otherwise. Like the Snake thing, for example. You'll all slowly know more about her and her past with her family as time goes by, so no fear! ^^ **

**So I'll leave you all for now... Let me know what you're thinking! ^^ xoxo **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAAAANNYYY! s2**


	4. Chapter Four

**Helloooo! Ok, I know I said I'd have days for updating and everything, but that's obviously not working! LOL. Ok so this is how I'll be doing it - One week this story and the next whatever other story I'll be writing (next week is The Philosopher's Stone last chapter!). Deal? \o So basically that means this would be updated every 2 weeks. Of course, if I end up writing earlier than I'll post it earlier.. So... Sorry for the delay! ^^**

**Thank you ILOVEANIME123 for your review... Here's more! ^^ **

**So yeah, I really have nothing else to say so... Enjoy! ^^ **

**p.s - I did warn you all about time skips right? In case I haven't... You are warned! kk aand.. yeah... I'm also doing flashbacks every now and then, like it sometimes is in the anime! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Back here again?" Shikamaru lazily asked, as he let his body drop onto the grass.  
"You never said it bothered you." Ami replied, equally as lazy.  
"And I'm not saying that now." The Nara boy sighed. "Troublesome child."  
"I'm not a child." Ami stated, as nonchalantly as she possibly could.  
"Whatever."  
The boy with the pineapple style hair stared silently up at the sky as the girl with long, dark hair played with the grass. Both were as silent as the wind that blew. They had been that same way for the past week.

_-Flashback-  
Ami bolted awake. Kakashi noticed her chakra slowly increasing and stared down at her worriedly. She'd used a simple jutsu, only it was stronger and obviously took quite a toll. He had to understand what was going on and why.  
"How are you feeling?" He eventually asked.  
"A little light headed, but I'm sure I'll be fine." She replied slowly.  
"I'll help you with your Chakra control... But for now you must rest." Kakashi sighed.  
-End Flashback- _

"So what have you been up to lately?" Shikamaru asked.  
Ami turned to him suddenly. She was quite used to him being totally silent and not at all curious about her personal life. Quite frankly, she didn't mind that about him at all. After a few seconds of pondering on her answer, she finally replied:  
"Nothing." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her answer. "Well... Hayate has been helping me since Kakashi's not here."  
"Oh yeah... My Sensei mentioned that you'd be training with your brother's Sensei... Except you're not exactly on his team. The Hokage must see some serious potential in you if he's willing to bend the rules. Although I might feel slightly offended about not exactly being part of the team, if I were you." Ami stared at the grass. She wasn't sure if she was surprised because of his answer or because he'd said so much, in so little time. "What?" He asked eventually. "It's not like I'm saying it to be rude or anything."  
"No... I know." She said quietly. "I better get going... There are a few things I need to practice before Kakashi gets back."  
Shikamaru silently waved the young girl goodbye and went back to staring up at the blue and cloudy sky.

x.x

Naruto rushed towards the village as soon as he spotted the gates. Kakashi didn't really care that he was shouting at the top of his voice and had all eyes on him. Every Chakra surrounding them came from comrades, so naturally there was nothing to worry about. Naruto happily handed his entrance pass to Izumo and Kotetsu as soon as he reached the gates.  
"You're late, Kakashi!" Kotetsu shouted. Kakashi was still a tad bit far from them, so he simply pretended he could hear a thing.  
"Can I go ahead too? I promised my mother I'd let her know I was safe as soon as I got back." Sakura said happily. Kakashi simply waved her off. "Do you want to come with me Sasuke-kun?"  
"No." He replied grumpily.  
"Oh... Well I'll see you later!" She grinned, before running off.  
Sasuke took a few faster steps and suddenly stopped before Kakashi and stared up at him. Part of him silently wondered what the man kept hidden behind his mask. But he focused on the main issue on his mind.  
"Why did you take my sister out of school if she's not going to join us?" He asked frustrated.  
"I was asked to."  
"By who?" He insisted.  
"That seems to be an illogical question. Who do you think organises all the teams?" Kakashi smiled.  
"The Hokage but-"  
"Exactly. I'm not the one making the rules Sasuke, but Sarutobi Hokage-sama wants me to continue this for a while."  
Kakashi continued his journey before Sasuke could say anything else, leaving the Uchiha frowning on the spot.

Kakashi eventually made his way towards the training grounds, where he'd hoped to find Ami focusing on her assignments. She was indeed at the training grounds, but instead of training, she was lying with her stomach on the ground and fiddling around with something.  
"You call this training?" Kakashi said, as he approached her.  
"I'm taking a break." She said calmly. "I managed to place a rat under genjutsu not too long ago."  
"A rat?" Kakashi asked, feeling slightly disgusted. "Where did you find a rat?"  
"In the bushes. They're actually quite hard to find." She replied. "But that's not important. Want to see?"  
He could sense her sudden excitement and decided to go along with it. He'd already left one of them gloomy so he couldn't do the same again. After looking through the dozens of bushes nearby, Ami returned with a small brown rabbit.  
"This will have to do."  
Kakashi watched as she held the small creature in front of her. Her eyes spiralled into a full Sharingan. He had to admit that he was surprised to discover that she had its full form at such a young age. The rabbit's eyes went wide and its head tilted to the side slightly. It maintained that exact position for around three seconds before it started fidgeting again. Ami smiled slightly and allowed the creature to run free.  
"Can't you hold it longer?" Kakashi asked.  
"Of course I can... But I was afraid I'd hurt the animals if I held on longer." She replied. "I could always test it on you."  
"Not a chance." Kakashi laughed. "You can save it for your next enemy."  
"So... I might just get a chance to go on a real mission?" She asked hopefully.  
"You will go... When you're ready."

_-Flashback-  
Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office after he assured his team they could all go rest. He'd much rather hand in a report without Naruto yelling in his ear.  
"It seems they've managed to handle themselves reasonably well." Sarutobi said, after reading through Kakashi's three-page report. "Is there anything else you need?"  
"Gekkou Hayate has been keeping an eye on Uchiha Ami and he's reported that she's improved already. She's just about as good as my genin. Perhaps she's ready for a mission."  
"I have no doubt about her preparation in strength, Kakashi." Hokage sighed. "But I cannot say the same about the psychological. The past still haunts those two children. The difference between them is that Sasuke uses his anger towards his brother to gain strength. Ami's own anger drains her."  
"Which explains-"  
"It explains many things, Kakashi." Sarutobi interrupted. "But not all things need to be said out loud. Take your time with her. You'll know when she's truly ready."  
"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed.  
-End Flashback- _

x.x

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura eagerly handed their Chunnin Exams application forms before heading into town. Ami spotted the three as she left the clothes store and decided to follow. Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around frowning.  
"Go stalk someone else!" She yelled.  
"That's my sister." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh!" Sakura laughed. "I didn't recognize you... Why don't you come along with-"  
"Yeah! Come along with us!" Naruto shouted happily. Ami focused on not blushing at that very moment before nodding.  
Sasuke sighed and continued his way across the village.  
"So what have you been up too?" Naruto asked quietly. Sakura had run ahead, attempting to gain Sasuke's attention, leaving Naruto to accompany Ami on their walk.  
"Just training... Chakra control mostly. How was the mission?"  
"Easy!" Naruto grinned. "Can't wait to have something more challenging."  
"As long as you don't get hurt." Ami stated. Naruto blushed slightly and laughed in response. "Are you hungry?"  
"I'm always hungry." Naruto grinned. "Do you like ramen?"  
"Hn."  
"Oh no... You do that too?" Naruto whined, throwing his hands in the air. "It must be an Uchiha curse or something."  
"I think I've picked it up along the years." Ami smirked. "Come... I'm starving. Ichiraku will have to do."  
Naruto felt his face heat up when Ami grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Ichiraku's Ramen. This was definitely an unnatural feeling for him. He'd seen her before... So why was he like this now?

Naruto ate three whole bowls in the time it took Ami to eat one. She curiously watched the blond boy swallow his favourite meal.  
"Want to go down to the park?" Ami asked, before Naruto could order something else.  
"Which one?" He asked wide-eyed.  
"I'm sure you remember the one by the lake."

_-Flashback-  
Naruto managed to out run the angry villagers and climb up a tree before they could spot him. He definitely found it amusing that a three year old could manage such a thing. He was certain he'd become a strong Shinobi one day. And then no villager would chase him or call him a monster. His attention turned towards the small park below him when he heard loud child-like laughs. _

_Fugaku and Mikoto had agreed to take their three children to the park and the lake on that hot summer's day. Itachi quickly jumped into the lake and swam around. Sasuke stomped his feet because he wanted to learn how to swim and wanted Itachi to be his teacher. After a stern look from Fugaku, the eldest Uchiha sibling complied and grabbed his younger brother. Ami had opted for searching for ladybugs in the grass and began crawling around the park. _

_Naruto slowly climbed down when he realised the young girl approaching. Surely she was too young to know who he was and perhaps he could finally have a secret friend. He would've gotten closer if he hadn't heard rustling from behind the bushes. He jumped back when he saw two Shuriken fly his way. Two more headed towards the young girl and she screamed. On pure instinct, he jumped and covered her body with his. He paled when he saw the man, who was possibly the girl's father, approaching them.  
"Get off her you monster." He growled.  
"I-I was h-helping." Naruto said quietly.  
The man turned his attention towards the rustling bushes and threw a kunai towards it. Seconds later a masked body fell limp.  
"It seems you were telling the truth. You're name is Naruto, right?" Fukagu asked.  
"Y-yes... And I'm sorry sir! I won't bother you or your family ever again."  
Ami tugged on her father's sleeve as the young boy turned to leave. Fugaku understood immediately but wasn't sure it was the best of ideas.  
"Why don't you join us, Naruto? We have enough food and drinks. And I'm sure those villagers are still looking for you." Fugaku sighed.  
Ami grinned, grabbed the blond boy by the hand and dragged him towards the lake.  
-End Flashback- _

Ami let go of Naruto's hand as soon as she sat on the edge of the lake. Naruto could help but think about the first time he'd ever been there.  
"It's really peaceful over here, isn't it?" Ami said quietly. "This has always been my favourite place to come."  
"Do you come here often?" Naruto wondered.  
"As often as I can... Especially when I feel like being alone."  
"You don't smile anymore." Naruto said suddenly. He realised he spoke his mind out loud and instantly regretted it. He noticed Ami's confused look. "I-I mean-"  
"I know what you mean." Ami sighed. "Many things have happened along the years, Naruto."  
"I know... Many people in the village talk about it." Naruto said quietly.  
"They're all a bunch of nosey know-it-all's." Ami rolled her eyes. "And they're cruel."  
"I'll say." Naruto grinned.  
"I have no idea how you put up with them." Ami sighed.  
"I'm slowly letting go." Naruto's grin still hadn't faded. "You can't let the events of life bring you down. Smile as much as you can."

Ami managed to convince Naruto that searching for ladybugs in the grass was a good time killer. And so they did. Neither remembered to check the time or think that perhaps there would be someone back in the village wondering where they were.

x.x

"Which is the quickest route to Konoha?" A hooded man asked.  
"Head north, sir. You'll be there in around five days."  
The man bowed and headed in the direction he was indicated. He grabbed a book from his pocket and read through it as he walked. He began laughing to himself as he read.  
"This will have to do... Who would've known this is all it takes to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan."

* * *

**Whoever guesses who the mysterious man is... Will win a virtual cookie. KK here's a sneak peak: ( : : ) ~ Cute isn't it? ^^ Anyway... The next chapter will most likely be done after I finish HP. So... Until next time! ^^ **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter Five

**Heeellooo! I've FINALLY finished Chapter 5 \o/ (It's actually much longer than the others lol!) As I'm sure you all know... Time skips... \o. So keep an eye out for that. ^^ **

**Ermm.. As for stuff like funerals and etc... I won't be writing them in for these reasons: 1 - y'all know what happens 2 - I don't want to sound too repetitive with the whole funeral stuff 3 - I'm not a big fan of funerals and that includes writing about it LOL 4 - I'll only have it in if I feel I truuuuly deeply need to LOL (which so far, hasn't been the case). **

**Thaank you so much for the reviews: El Frijolero & MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN \o. I hope this update was considered soon to both of you ^^ hahahaha. But even still, it took a while longer than I expected to because it came out longer :p **

**So let's get on with it, shall we? \o **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ami was awakened at the break of dawn by her brother. Sasuke knew it wasn't the smartest move he'd ever come up with, but it seemed necessary at the time.  
"You better have a good reason for this." She mumbled, still half asleep.  
"What if I don't do well?" He sighed. "Are you coming to the gates with us?"  
"Sensei said I wasn't allowed to see you off. I'm only allowed to be there when it's over, apparently."  
"Well we disobey! I want you there. I might need the support." Sasuke frowned and rested his chin in the palm of his hands. "I'm really nervous about this one."  
"Well moping won't get you anywhere. You want to be ready when the time comes to face Itachi, don't you? So suck it up and go do your second Chunnin exam. You'll ace it. I'm sure of it!"  
"Fine." He sighed. "You can go back to sleep now. I'll see you soon."

"_Your eyes looked different Tachi! I know it did!" Ami pouted. "Show me again!"  
"They're the same princess. Come... We have to go home."  
Itachi gathered his things and ushered his little sister back towards their home.  
"Please show me again!" Ami insisted. "Or at least tell me why they're different."  
"Fine." He sighed. "But you must promise not to tell anyone." Ami nodded happily. "I have awakened my Mangekyou Sharingan."  
"What's a Mankey Sharingan?" Ami asked confused.  
"It's called 'Mangekyou'." Itachi laughed. "And it's simply a different technique... Quite advanced and very powerful."  
"How did you do it?" Ami asked, now even more curious than she was before. "You're gonna teach me and Sasuke too, right?"  
"Yes... I will teach you, I guess... But not now. Later." He said, poking her forehead. _

_Itachi began to walk off and Ami had to run to keep up with his pace. He suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. A large snake with a pair of big yellow eyes wrapped its body around him and crushed him to pieces. It began to get closer to Ami, hissing loudly and almost grinning evilly... _

Ami jumped up, breathing heavily. She rubbed her forehead, hoping to forget the images of her previous nightmare. She wasn't enjoying the large snake invading her memories at all. She realised it was past midday and decided to get something to eat. After a failed and burnt attempt of mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs, Ami skipped towards the trainings grounds.

Kakashi was resting on the grass, fully concentrated on his book. Ami took the opportunity to practice masking her chakra. It seemed to be working, because she'd managed to get quite close to him and he still hadn't taken his eyes off the book.  
"Not quite there yet." He said suddenly, making her jump back slightly. She frowned once she realised she'd been caught. "But with a bit more practice, you might be able to sneak up on me unnoticed."  
"Good morning to you too." She huffed.  
"Morning? It's practically lunch time."  
"Well I slept in." She said nonchalantly. "When will Sasuke be back from his second exam?"  
"In a few days, give or take." Kakashi smiled, or at least that's what it seemed like.  
"Great... That's extra training for me then." She wriggled her eyebrows. "We can get started right away!"  
"I was somewhat hoping to relax a little for the time being. There's no point in rushing you."  
"But I need to learn new things or I'll never reach my brother's level!" Ami pouted.  
"You're not that far from Sasuke, so I wouldn't worry."  
"I'm not talking about Sasuke." Ami rolled her eyes. "Fine... If you don't want to train me I'll go find someone that will."  
Kakashi sighed and waved her off, before concentrating once more on his book.

x.x

Iruka dropped a large pile of paperwork in front of Izumo and Kotetsu once he reached the gates. The two men stared at Iruka curiously and wondered what sort of crazy work they would have to do for the Hokage this time.  
"Should we even ask?" Izumo complained.  
"I need these all filled out by tomorrow morning. I obviously can't do it alone. So I'm coming to you two. You're the only ones that aren't busy helping out with the Chunnin Exams at the moment." Iruka explained.  
"Wow, thanks for reminding us." Kotetsu frowned. "What is all this anyway?"  
"Student files... I need them filled out, so get started." Iruka ordered.

A hooded man approached the gates whilst the three were working through the large mountain of paper. Iruka sensed his presence and stared over at him curiously. Izumo cleared his throat and stood from his chair.  
"Passport." He ordered.  
The hooded man took his cloak off and placed it under his arms. He had very light skin, that contrasted with his very dark hair and eyes. The man smiled and handed his passport.  
"Welcome to Konoha, Kei." Izumo greeted. "Would you like a list of places you could stay?"  
"That's quite fine, I've already made arrangements. I'll possibly be staying until the end of the Chunnin Exams." Kei grinned.  
"Well you have the one month authorization; if you wish to stay longer you must come see us." Kotetsu stated. "Enjoy your time in Konoha."  
Kei smiled and waved as he entered the village. He looked around curiously; it seemed to have grown since he'd last seen it.  
"He reminds me of someone." Iruka said suddenly.  
"Who?" Kotetsu asked.  
"Not sure... It's just something about him."

x.x

Ami sat with her legs crossed, in the middle of her back garden. She closed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She had a very distant memory of her mother meditating in the exact same spot and she always seemed cheerful and calm afterwards. Normally she and Sasuke would meditate together. He would constantly remind her how important it was for focusing Chakra. She eventually sighed deeply and let her body drop backwards. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a stranger staring down at her.  
"What the-" She screamed, quickly jumping on her feet.  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" The man laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you!"  
"Who the heck are you?" Ami spat. "And why are you in _my _territory?"  
"Calm down... I promise you I mean no harm." He smiled. "I'm here simply because this used to be my home."  
Ami's eyes went wide. That could only be possible if he was an Uchiha. She began silently analysing him. He could easily pass as someone in her family.  
"What's your name?" She whispered curiously.  
"Uchiha Kei." He laughed. "I haven't been in this village for quite some time... I even took the 'Uchiha' out."  
"Why did you do that?" She asked, even more curious now that she'd confirmed his clan.  
"Because every Uchiha is in the Bingo Book... I value my life!" He laughed. "I suggest you do the same once you start going on missions."  
"Please... No one would be crazy to take me on!" She smirked. "So, do you have the Sharingan?"  
"Of course I do! Although, it's very underused... I'm quite reluctant to use it again and end up draining myself." He said sadly. "I get the feeling you've already activated yours."  
"Yes, yes I have." She said proudly. "But even though you can't use it... Would you know how to train it?"  
"Of course I would!" He laughed. "Let me guess... You want some pointers."  
"No doubt... I'm sure my Sensei won't mind. When can we start?" She said excitedly.  
"Well I won't be in the village too long-"  
"What! No you can't leave! If you're an Uchiha then you should stay. Sasuke will love to hear that we have another family member still alive." She said happily.  
"Still alive? What happened to the rest?" He asked worriedly.  
"Well... They're dead." She frowned. "It happened a few years ago. They're all dead. Sasuke and I are the only survivors... And Itachi too. But he doesn't count because he's the reason they're dead."  
"Itachi... I see." He said, sadly. "Well... I'll mourn about it later. Let's see what I can teach you."

x.x

Kakashi lazily made his way towards the Uchiha compound. It had been two days without the young Uchiha pestering him for a training session and quite frankly, he was missing it. He reached the all too familiar house and knocked on the door. After five minutes of impatient waiting he concluded that she wasn't home. He spotted the bouncing pair of pigtails once he reached the compound's gates once more.  
"Where have you been lately?" He smiled.  
"Around." She said emotionlessly. "I'd like to stick around but I'm late for my training session."  
Kakashi grabbed the young child before she could run off and held on to her like a father held his toddler.  
"I'm not aware of any training sessions." He said.  
"Would you put me down?" She wriggled. "And you don't know because it doesn't concern you."  
"Yes it does." He said.  
"No it doesn't."  
"It does." He insisted. "Training with you? Asuma? Gai?"  
"You don't know him." Kakashi let her go and she stared up at him. Kakashi rolled his eyes.  
"I know the identity of absolutely every Shinobi in this village. Including ANBU and Root."  
"What's Root?" She asked curiously.  
"Who are you training with?" Kakashi asked again.  
"It's no one!" She laughed. "I have to go."  
Kakashi groaned as the child ran off. He definitely needed a word with the Hokage.

x.x

Naruto rubbed his aching body as he walked across the village. He'd just survived three days in the forest _and _preliminaries for the third and final exam. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. All he needed now was a nice warm bowl of ramen.  
"Naruto! I'm so proud of you!" Iruka said happily. "I'm sure you'll do great in the next round."  
"I hope so!" Naruto grinned. "But I can't be too sure. The best of the best will be in the next round."  
"I wouldn't worry much about it if I were you." Iruka smiled. "How's Sasuke?"  
"I'm guessing you heard about him too." Naruto frowned. "Kakashi Sensei said he'd be ok."  
"I hope so!" Iruka smiled.  
"I wonder how Ami's adapting to Kakashi's training system." Naruto said, before digging into his large bowl.

The blond child was on his fourth bowl when he noticed the all too familiar Uchiha walking towards Ichiraku's ramen shop. She was dragging a dark haired man along with her. All Naruto knew was that he definitely wasn't Kakashi Sensei.  
"Who do you suppose he is?" Naruto asked Iruka, curiously.  
"I saw him a few days ago." Iruka muttered as he stared at the man.  
Ami walked into the shop and ordered ramen for both of them. She waved at Naruto and Iruka but didn't engage in any sort of conversation. Naruto stared at the man for a while longer than necessary before returning to his bowl.  
"I don't like him." He huffed.  
"You shouldn't judge people instantly, Naruto." Iruka lectured.  
"I still don't like him."

Sasuke stopped in the doorway once he spotted his younger sister. He frowned when he realized she was talking to a random stranger. Being the slightly overprotective brother that he was, he gently pulled on her arm and scowled.  
"Who's he?" He asked, visibly annoyed by the situation.  
"A friend." Ami rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he can be your friend too."  
"You must be Sasuke." Kei smiled. "I'm Kei."  
"Kei?" Sasuke lifted one of his eyebrows. "Where are you from? I'm sure I haven't seen you in the village before."  
"I'm certain you haven't seen me anywhere at all! I travel around a lot." He smiled. "But I am originally from Konoha."  
"His real name is Uchiha Kei." Ami whispered. Sasuke's eyes went wide.  
"U-Uchiha?" He whispered back, still in complete shock.  
"But you can't tell anyone. He removed the name because he doesn't want Shinobi after him." Ami continued. "So you're sworn to secrecy!"  
"Ok, ok. I won't tell anyone. But how can we trust you?" Sasuke wondered. "The dark hair and eyes aren't really much proof."  
"He's helping me with my Sharingan!" Ami said excitedly. "That's your proof."  
"And I can help you too if you'd like." Kei said happily. "Although I'll only be here until the Chunnin exams are over."  
"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why can't you stay with us? I guarantee there's plenty of room in the compound."  
"Although your offer sounds amazing, I still have many places I'd like to visit before settling down." Kei smiled. "Are you hungry Sasuke?"  
Sasuke nodded slightly and smiled when Kei ordered him a ramen bowl. He listened to the conversation between him and his younger sister intently. He still wasn't entirely sure whether or not he believed the man but he knew he'd figure it all out eventually.

x.x

Ami dragged herself back to the compound after a long day of intensive training. Kei had made her use her Sharingan to an extent she'd never gone before. He also mentioned he'd teach her a new technique soon. She was extremely curious to know what technique he was referring to. She began imagining all the possible things she could learn by simply using her eyes.

_-Flashback-  
Sasuke shook Ami until she was awake and frowning. He noticed her cheeks were still wet from the tears and he wiped them dry with his fingers.  
"Come." He said in a hoarse voice. _

_After silently sneaking out of the hospital, the two Uchiha children made their way to their compound. The gates had yellow tape blocking the entrance. Sasuke crawled under it and motioned for his sister to do the same.  
"Why are we here?" Ami asked quietly as she held onto her brother's arm.  
"We're going to look for something." He replied, just as quietly. _

_They eventually reached the meeting hall and made their way inside. Sasuke found the trap door and opened it. They carefully walked down the staircase, stopping to light up the candles. Sasuke let go of his sister's hand and began to search for something.  
"I'm looking for a large, old looking chest. Help me find it." Sasuke ordered. Ami began searching around the shelves she could reach. "Never mind, found it."  
Sasuke pulled Ami towards him as he opened it up. Inside were dozens of scrolls and scribbled paper.  
"This is what you were looking for?" Ami frowned.  
"Apparently this is important." Sasuke sighed. "These contain our secrets."  
"Why would they write secrets in scrolls? Isn't that stupid?" Ami asked curiously.  
"Yes... Very." Sasuke laughed. "We're taking this with us. We'll read through it carefully. Once we've learned everything, we'll burn it. Then no one will ever know."  
Ami nodded in agreement and helped Sasuke carry the chest back up the stairs.  
-EndFlashback- _

Ami mentally laughed at the memory. She and Sasuke still hadn't found the courage to burn anything that once belonged to their family. They probably never would. But she knew she wasn't allowed to show the secrets to anyone. Not even Kei.

She slowed her pace when she realized people on the roof not too far from her. She knew how to define how many people were around her by focusing on their chakras and she noticed one of them was fading quickly. The figure she could see left the roof and she made her way up quickly.  
"Hello?" She called out, not too loudly. She heard someone cough and ran to their direction. "Gekkou Hayate?"  
"Leave." He coughed. Ami noticed he was struggling to stay awake so she decided to get a little closer. She froze slightly when she felt someone approaching them. He coughed again. "It's not safe here. Leave now."  
"I can't just leave you here alone." Ami whispered. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. The person's chakra was extremely close and she was almost certain it was the same as the person who was there before. "Stay awake. I'm going to get help."  
Ami jumped off the roof and quickly ran towards the Hokage Tower. As she was running across the roofs, she didn't bother to leap down and use the door. Swinging her way through the balconies, she finally reached the Hokage's window. He seemed to be in a meeting with Kakashi and a few other Shinobi. Kakashi stared at the window curiously when he realised the young Uchiha trying to get in.  
"May I ask what is the matter?" Sandaime Hokage laughed once the young girl had managed to climb in.  
"Gekkou Hayate." She said, already in tears. "He's badly injured and needs help."  
At that very moment, two ANBU Shinobi walked through the door without bothering to knock. The one wearing a Cat mask didn't hesitate and made his way straight towards the Hokage.  
"Report update, Hokage-sama: a Shinobi was found dead two kilometres from here on one of the rooftops. We believe him to be Gekkou Hayate."

x.x

Kei decided he'd rather skip the third chunnin exam and teach Ami something different. He began talking of the types of Sharingan that existed. Ami's mind was mostly focused on how Sasuke and Naruto would do on their exams instead of the task Kei had given her.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go see them?" She insisted once again.  
"Positive. I won't be here much longer so I might as well finish off my task with you." He smiled.  
"But I've learnt a lot already. We should take a break and go see Sasuke." She whined.  
"Get this right and we will."  
"Fine." She sighed. "It says here that you need to kill someone in order to awake the Mangekyou Sharingan. I won't be killing anyone."  
"I wasn't expecting you to." Kei laughed. "It seems whoever discovered the Mangekyou never really looked into it. You don't need to kill anyone close to you in order to have it. You just need to know death and pain."  
"Oh... Well in that case I can get it done." Ami smirked. "Who would've thought I'd learn a new technique thanks to Itachi."  
"Indeed." Kei agreed. "But it's going to be slightly more complicated. You'll need to enter a certain state of mind. You must relive that moment of death or pain. Then you must channel all that anger and frustration towards your chakra. That will force the Sharingan to transform."  
"So this will take some time." Ami sighed.  
"Yes... But I'm sure you can get it done." Kei smiled.  
"Can I just _please _go see Sasuke first?" Ami whined once again. Kei eventually sighed.  
"Fine. But I think I'm going to stay here and rest for a while. Don't be long."  
"I won't!" Ami called out, already running off.

Apparenly Ami had missed almost everything by the time she reached the stadium. Naruto had managed to win against Neji, Shikamaru decided not to fight Temari from the Sand village and the fight between Sasuke and Gaara had just started.  
"Sasuke will win. I know he will." Ami said confidently.  
"Of course he'll win! Come on Sasuke! Kick his ass!" Naruto cheered.

Ami froze. She realised something wasn't right. She just wasn't sure what it was. She stared towards Sasuke. He had dark marks up his arm, across his neck and face.  
"That can't be normal." She whispered.  
"What?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off the fight.  
"Sasuke... There's something wrong with him."  
Sakura turned to face Ami and frowned. She wasn't sure if she could tell her. Sasuke _did _ask her not to mention anything to anyone, but how was she supposed to know whether that included his only family?  
"He might not be in his normal state." Sakura eventually said, after staring at the young Uchiha for a while.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ami rolled her eyes. "If you know something then I suggest you tell me."  
"Well I don't know exactly. But we'll talk about it later. Let's focus on this for now."  
Ami wanted to protest but something took over her. She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She soon began to drift off to sleep. The last thing she saw was the Jounin Shinobi dart into action.

x.x

Kei gathered his belongings and packed everything away. He walked out of the inn and paid the owner for his stay. He smiled and walked off. He reached into his pockets to find his passport and sighed in frustration because he couldn't remember where he'd left it. He eventually reached the gates, where a random man stared at him emotionlessly.  
"I'll be leaving the village. I don't believe I'll be returning any time soon. There's so many places I still need to see!" Kei smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah. I hope you've enjoyed your stay in Konoha." The man replied.  
The two slightly jumped when they heard a loud bang coming from the stadium. Kei laughed to himself and turned towards the bored man.  
"Must be quite a fight going on." Kei smiled. The man simply shrugged. "Well. Thank you for the lovely hospitality!"

x.x

Ami woke up in her room with a terrible headache. She looked around trying to remember why she was here. Kakashi silently walked into the room and left a tray full of food by her bed. She turned to face him and stared.  
"Good to see you're awake." Kakashi said quietly. "But you should rest a little more."  
"What happened?"  
"Sand and Mist worked together to invade the village. They placed a genjutsu on everyone in the stands. I half expected you to snap out of it quickly but it seems you were too exhausted for that." Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke and Naruto got into a slight fight with the Kazekage's son... And Sandaime Hokage fought with Orochimaru."  
"Orochi-who?" Ami asked curiously.  
"Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sennin _and _the Sandaime's former student."  
"Hokage won, right?" Ami asked worriedly. Kakashi shook his head. "But... Is he ok?"  
"No... Unfortunately he didn't make it." Kakashi replied sadly.  
"And what about Sasuke and Naruto? Where are they?" Ami tried to hold back her tears. "If the Kazekage's son hurt them then I'll be going after his fat-"  
"They're fine." Kakashi laughed. "And you won't be going after anyone young lady."  
"I need to go see Kei though." Ami sighed.  
"Kei?" Kakashi said quickly. "Who's Kei?"  
"I already told you I would find someone who would train me." Ami smirked. "I also told you that you don't know him."  
"Wait... That wasn't a joke?" Kakashi now sounded like a worried father. "Who's Kei? Where is he? I need to meet him."  
"Calm down Sensei." Ami rolled her eyes. "I don't know where he is."  
"Well let me know as soon as you find him and make sure you eat your food."

x.x

Naruto rubbed his painful neck as he walked across the village. Ami was going from door to door, apparently looking for someone.  
"Sasuke won't be walking around here." Naruto called out. Ami quickly ran towards him.  
"I know." She said, out of breath. "Have you seen a man, with black hair and eyes as dark as mine?"  
"No... Why?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"Because I'm looking for him. I can't find him anywhere." Ami frowned. "What are you doing around here?"  
"I'm looking for Jiraiya!" Naruto grinned. "He promised me he'd help me out with a few things."  
"Well... I better go look around for him a bit more."

Kakashi and Asuma watched as the young Uchiha searched endlessly.  
"Aren't you going to tell her that he's left?" Asuma asked as he lit another cigarette.  
"She'll figure it out eventually." Kakashi sighed. "It's not like she'd believe me anyway."  
"You're evil." Asuma laughed.  
Kurenai walked up to the two Jounin and nudged Asuma on the arm. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and waved them both goodbye.  
"I love it when he takes a hint." Kurenai smiled. Asuma laughed.

"Ami... Let's go." Kakashi called out.  
"I still haven't found him." Ami frowned. "Can I go ask Izumo and Kotetsu at the gates?"  
"No." Kakashi said simply.  
"Please." Ami begged. "I promise I'll come meet you soon."  
"Fine... But be quick about it." Kakashi sighed.

Ami ran towards the gates as quickly as she could. Izumo and Kotetsu were happily playing cards with Genma and another man who Ami still hadn't been introduced to.  
"Go fish!" Izumo shouted excitedly.  
"Hello!" Ami grinned.  
"Seeing an Uchiha grin this happily is a bit spooky." Kotetsu whispered to the others before turning towards the young girl. "How may we help?"  
"Have any of you seen Kei?"  
"Kei left the village a while ago." Izumo sighed. "We figured you knew that already."  
"He left without saying goodbye?" Ami said dumbfounded.  
"Sorry kiddo." Genma shrugged.  
"Who are you?" Ami asked the stranger curiously.  
"Raido." The Shinobi smiled. "And I don't know who Kei is, sorry."  
"Fine." Ami frowned.  
"Ah ha! _That_ expression is something I'm used to!" Kotetsu grinned. "Don't scare me with that grin ever again."  
"Oh whatever." Ami rolled her eyes and left.  
Genma sighed and stared to the person who was observing them from the other side of the road.  
"You can come out now."  
"So... You really don't know where he is?" Kakashi asked curiously.  
"We have no track whatsoever. He left a while ago." Izumo stated. "Why?"  
"He seems too suspicious to be trusted. Let me know if he returns."  
The four nodded and went back to their game of cards.

x.x

Kakashi decided to take a small detour before meeting up with Ami and walked through the park. He ended up interrupting a small fight going on between Asuma, Kurenai and two strangers.  
"Look at their cloaks." Asuma whispered, once he realised Kakashi was right beside him.  
"Akatsuki." Kurenai stated, angrily.  
One of the strangers laughed and revealed his face. He was blue and had shark-like features.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Kurenai shouted.  
"Kisame." The shark-like man laughed. "And this is Itachi."  
Itachi removed his large straw hat and threw it aside. Kakashi's eyes went wide. Asuma and Kurenai noticed Kakashi's sudden scare and stared towards the pale man with dark hair and dark eyes. Kurenai suddenly gasped and Asuma tried to think where he'd seen that person before. Kakashi soon regained his composure and went into his battle stance. Asuma stared at him, visibly confused. Kakashi sighed and decided to clear the man's mind.  
"Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**Yeeey. Chapter done. \o **

**I have two little spoilers for all of you - 1 - Next chapter will be a special chapter about the Uchiha massacre and yadda yadda... 2 - Kei will be returning! Buuuut ~ Ami will be the only one knowing about it... What do you suppose the man has to hide? hmmmm... **

**Let me know how you're feeling about this story ok? ^^ xoxo! **


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been up to different things lately. I'm truly sorry though. But now that Christmas has passed - MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS TO ALL! - I believe I can carry on with my plan of constantly updating... I hope! **

**Anyway, this chapter didn't really turn out as good as I wanted it to but oh well, here goes nothing... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Special Chapter – Uchiha**

Itachi listened impatiently through his parents' bedroom door. He was more than curious to see the face of his newest sibling. Sasuke was crawling across the hallway and giggling loudly at a defenceless cricket. The toddler seemed eager to get hold of the jumping insect but had no such luck so far. Itachi grinned when he heard the sweet sound of a baby crying. "Finally."

Sasuke was still too young to notice anything different going on, although he did realise there was a stranger in the room. He stared at the small baby for a good three seconds before finding a ladybug by the cupboard. Itachi walked in with his arms stretched out, ready to hold his younger sibling.  
"Her name will be Ami." A very tired Mikoto spoke.  
"I want to hold her." Itachi insisted.  
The lady of the house laughed and eventually allowed her eldest son to take hold of the newborn, with her assistance. Itachi grinned down at the small bundle in his arms. This was undoubtedly another one of the happiest moments of his life.

x.x

Itachi punched and kicked the tree viciously. Ami had silently watched her older brother train for past three hours. She was starting to get bored. Itachi stopped when he saw the little girl yawn.  
"Perhaps we could get going." Itachi smiled. "I'm ahead in this."  
"I don't want to go home yet!" Ami shouted happily. "Let's go down to the lake!"  
Itachi sighed. Ever since his baby sister had discovered the large lake by the park it had been the only place she'd go without whining or complaining. There wasn't anything special about the place. There was a wide open area, with grass and bugs. He couldn't understand what she enjoyed so much about it.  
"We can go. But only for a few minutes. Mother asked me to help her with dinner tonight and she'll kill me if I'm late."  
"Ok!" Ami shouted eagerly.  
Itachi smiled and picked up the small child before she could run off in a different direction.

Ami crawled across the grass, coming across several ladybugs and ants along the way. She quietly observed the little ants carry things on their backs in straight lines. Itachi took the time to sort through his weapons. He was Konoha's newest and youngest Chunnin, so he couldn't help but feel the need for perfection. He'd been in constant training for three whole weeks already.  
"Tachi look!" Ami eagerly cried.  
The eldest Uchiha child looked up and saw his sister pointing at the two large fish jumping over the water.  
"Don't get too close, Ami. It's pretty deep." Itachi warned.  
"Sasuke will love this!" The child beamed. "Where is Sasuke, Tachi?"  
"He's with Grandma. You'll be going there soon too." Itachi smiled.  
"Why? I like it here!" Ami pouted. Itachi laughed at her similarities to Sasuke.  
"Grandma wants to see you too. I promised I'd take you out today and I did. Now you must go see Grandma."

Itachi eventually managed to grab hold of his two and half year old sister and take her to their Grandma's house. Their mother was there too, making cake. Ami soon engaged in an intense game of hide and seek with Sasuke.

x.x

Fugaku was still annoyed about having an unwanted visitor on their family outing. Ami and Sasuke had spent a good three hours playing with the Kyuubi child. Fugaku huffed once again in annoyance.  
"Don't." Mikoto sighed. "You and I both know that the child has no fault in this."  
"Don't start Mikoto." Fugaku huffed.  
"How dare you treat _his _son in such a manner!" Mikoto shouted. "He protected all of us from that monster. He sacrificed his own life! And yet the entire village, you included, repay him by treating his own son like trash."  
Itachi's eyes widened from behind the door. He knew that young child reminded him of someone and now he had confirmed it. Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He tried to imagine why such a secret was kept from everyone but couldn't find the answers. He heard his father say that he still wasn't happy with Naruto hanging around his children. Itachi rolled his eyes and made his way outside. The moon was bright and beautiful. He soon spotted two little figures playing by the cherry blossom tree.

Ami and Sasuke chased each other across the garden like two wild animals. Itachi watched them from a certain distance. ANBU was patrolling the compound again. Itachi managed to spot four different shinobi by his house. He wasn't too pleased by the situation.  
"Sasuke! Ami! You both should take a bath before dinner." Itachi eventually said.

As soon as he stepped closer to his siblings, two shinobi attacked. Ami and Sasuke screamed as one grabbed them by their hair.  
"Where is it?" One angrily shouted.  
"Let them go." Itachi said furiously.  
Fugaku quickly ran outside and managed to attack the one who wasn't holding on to his children. He exchanged kunais and shurikens with the shinobi, hoping to distract him from Itachi's attack.

Itachi appeared behind the other shinobi, who was now trembling.  
"I told you to let-them-go." He whispered.  
Sasuke angrily kicked the shinobi on the knee. Once the man had let go of their hair in pain, Sasuke grabbed his sister and ran towards their mother. Itachi took the shinobi down easily.

Fugaku dragged the two men out of the compound and towards the Hokage tower. Itachi stayed behind with his mother and siblings.  
"What did they want?" Sasuke asked worriedly.  
"Mother, is the meeting hall still secured?" Itachi asked, ignoring Sasuke completely.  
"Yes... I believe it is. I'm certain someone has gone to check." Mikoto sighed. "Let's get inside you two."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He had to make sure unwanted people wouldn't get their hands on his clan's secrets.

Ami ran into Itachi's room later that night. She shook him awake and slightly startled him.  
"What did they want?" She whispered.  
"It's not important. Go back to sleep." Itachi mumbled.  
"If it wasn't important then why did they come?" Ami cried.  
Itachi sighed and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his sister and pulled her towards him.  
"There are rebels amongst the shinobi's who wish to have the secrets of the Uchiha clan but we cannot allow it." Itachi whispered.  
"It's a secret! We can't tell!" Ami shouted eagerly. Itachi covered her mouth instantly and laughed quietly.  
"But for now, you should go to bed."

x.x

"Your eyes looked different Tachi! I know it did!" Ami pouted. "Show me again!"  
"They're the same princess. Come... We have to go home."  
Itachi gathered his things and ushered his little sister back towards their home.  
"Please show me again!" Ami insisted. "Or at least tell me why they're different."  
"Fine." He sighed. "But you must promise not to tell anyone." Ami nodded happily. "I have awakened my Mangekyou Sharingan."  
"What's a Mankey Sharingan?" Ami asked confused.  
"It's called 'Mangekyou'." Itachi laughed. "And it's simply a different technique... Quite advanced and very powerful."  
"How did you do it?" Ami asked, now even more curious than she was before. "You're gonna teach me and Sasuke too, right?"  
"Yes... I will teach you, I guess... But not now. Later." He said, poking her forehead.

Ami groaned at her brother's actions. She sighed when she realised he'd continued walking ahead of her.  
"At least wait for me!" She shouted.

x.x

Ami searched the entire village for Naruto, only to discover he'd started the academy just like Sasuke. Sasuke had extra shuriken training, resulting in Ami walking home alone at sunset from the park. A few shinobi recognized her along the way, some she was certain she'd never met.

She finally reached the gates of the compound. Strangely enough, they weren't wide open like they normally were at that time of day. She furrowed her eyebrows and cautiously walked in. The entire place was deserted.  
"Hello?" She called out.  
She heard someone scream not too far from where she was and ran in that direction.

She found her aunt and uncle lying dead on the ground. She had to alert her parents. They could be under attack! She stopped when she recognized her fellow clan member and police officer, Uchiha Inabi.  
"Inabi! Please! I need your help!" She cried.  
Inabi fell to the ground instantly. Ami froze when she saw someone's shadow standing over the dead body.  
"You leave him alone!" She shouted.  
The shadow threw a kunai towards her. She screamed and jumped backwards.  
"Your house is next." The shadow spat angrily.  
Ami's eyes were as wide as ever and her face was soaked in tears. She knew she wouldn't make it to her house before the other person but she would try no matter what. She grabbed the kunai that landed not too far from her and ran as fast as her short legs would carry her.

She noticed the other people slowly dying around her along the way. This couldn't be happening. Was there someone trying to find the secret of their clan again? She finally reached her home and quickly ran through the already open door.

Sasuke silently walked across the compound. He noticed something strange and it became even worse when he saw Inabi's dead body.

She fell to her knees when she saw Itachi standing over her parents' dead bodies. She viciously gripped the kunai and ran towards him screaming. He fought her off easily, knocking her to the ground. She stared at him angrily as he walked towards her. He could sense Sasuke's chakra getting closer. He froze when he realised the young girl's eyes slowly changing.

Ami's breathing became fast and heavy. Itachi froze for a slight moment. He hadn't expected this to happen just yet.  
"Stop." He whispered calmly. "You're not ready for it."  
Ami cried even louder when she spotted Sasuke's shadow outside. Sasuke quickly ran into the house and stopped just above the dead bodies.  
"It was him!" Ami shouted, pointing at their older brother.  
Sasuke's anger grew rapidly and he kicked, punched and pushed Itachi. The eldest of the three siblings didn't waver. Itachi stepped aside to gather his belongings, giving his two siblings a head start.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his sister by the hand and ran out of the house.  
"We have to go. We have to get out of here." Sasuke cried.  
They stopped suddenly when Itachi appeared before them.  
"I'm not finished." He said coldly.  
"Kill us then! Just get it over with!" Sasuke shouted.  
Ami watched as Itachi's normal Sharingan changed. Her eyes widened and she soon found herself witnessing the death of everyone in the compound.

x.x

The funeral for the Uchiha clan was held three days after the incident. Ami noticed Naruto running towards them but she turned away. She turned away from any form of comfort that Konoha's shinobi offered. Iruka managed to stay by their side until Sasuke rudely told him to leave them alone.

The entire village had been in shock with the recent massacre. Specific shinobi were selected to search the compound. They soon found a secret entrance, leading to the infamous meeting hall. Although they were unable to recover the so called Uchiha secrets.  
"I bet Danzo already got his hands on him. My father should put that old bastard in his place." Asuma stated.  
"I don't think it was Danzo." Kurenai sighed.

Lying in a random corner, the shinobi managed to find a small note with scribbled handwriting.

_Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it. We have taken it because it is ours. Uchiha secrets belong with the Uchiha's. If you wish to take, you must go through us. _

_Stay out of our compound._

* * *

**And that's the special! Yeeey! Next chapter will continue off from Chapter 5 ok? XOXO**_  
_


	7. Chapter Seven

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**As a beautiful apology for taking ages to update Chapter 6, I decided to get started on this chapter ASAP... And guess what? It ended up HUGE. D: **

**For those who dislike long chapters, I'm terribly sorry! But like I said, I couldn't take out necessary things... And well... I think it's about time Ami got her first official mission, don't you? \o/ **

**Ops, spoiler alert! Be prepared! ^^**

**Thank you MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN for your review, you have no idea how happy I get when someone likes my stories *-* **

**Let's get to it, shall we? Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ami paced around impatiently. Although she should've been used to Kakashi's tardiness by now, this was beginning to get ridiculous. With a load groan she decided to walk around the village and hopefully spot him.

She didn't waste much time on her walk, practically dashing around the place. Some of the villagers even thought she was one some sort of mission. She could hear some whispering on how much she'd grown. It made her feel quite happy, although she'd never admit it.

"Don't go down there!" A random boy with spiky light brown hair whispered, worriedly.  
"What? Why not?" Ami asked curiously.  
"Shinobi are fighting!" The child said.  
"Three of ours against two strangers in cloaks." A girl with short green hair stated.  
"One of them is Hatake Kakashi! I know because he's my idol!" The boy said eagerly.  
Ami froze suddenly. It would definitely explain why he was so late. She silently guided the two children away from the battle and quickly masked her chakra. She needed to make sure they were all safe.

The fight didn't seem too intense. Kakashi stood in between two other shinobi. They had their eyes closed. Standing before them was someone she knew all too well. Without hesitating she ran back to find help. There had to be someone around that could help them. Itachi was dangerous and she wouldn't let him harm anyone else she cared for.

"Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-seven. Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-"  
"What are you doing?" Ami asked curiously, as she approached a man wearing a strange-looking green jumpsuit and hanging upside down from a tree trunk.  
"Exercising of course!" The man grinned.  
"Right... You're a jounin, aren't you?" Ami asked anxiously.  
"Of course I am, Uchiha!"  
"How do you know-"  
"Hatake Kakashi is a good friend of mine. I know about all his students. Past and present. How may I be of assistance?" He said, leaping off the tree and landing perfectly on his two feet.  
"I think Kakashi's in trouble. He's down by the main path to the park. He's fighting my brother, Itachi."  
"Well there's no time to waste then! Hang in there Kakashi! Gai is coming to the rescue!"  
Ami watched as the man, apparently known as Gai, ran off in a strange manner.

x.x

Naruto prepared to leave with Jiraiya. His overly large backpack hanging behind him. Ami paused and watched him from afar. Should she bid him farewell? Wish him good luck on whatever mission he was setting off to? She didn't really know what to do. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling. She allowed her feet to start moving forward.

"Ami."  
She stopped suddenly and turned to find her brother tapping his foot irritably.  
"Sasuke!" She said, visibly relieved. "I was looking for you. He was here."  
"What are you on about?" Sasuke sighed.  
Ami held on tighter to her brother's shirt. She was never capable of holding back her tears when she was around him and he knew it. He just didn't understand why she was like this.  
"Who was here?" He insisted.  
"Never mind." She cried even more. "It was a dream. It wasn't real."  
Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through her hair. The only dreams capable of making her feel this way were the ones that involved Itachi.  
"He won't hurt us ever again. I promise you." Sasuke whispered.  
"Don't." Ami said suddenly. Sasuke stared at her confused. "Don't make me any promises unless it means you'll stay by my side forever. No matter what."  
"Ami-"  
"Don't! I can see it in your eyes. You're angrier than you've ever been and I don't want you to be this way. We'll get back at him someday. I know we will. But you can't let that control you!" She shouted.  
Sasuke said nothing in return. The last thing he needed was to start an argument. Ami sighed and walked off. Sasuke frowned and followed closely behind.

"Stop that." Ami huffed.  
"No." Sasuke smirked. Ami groaned loudly, making Sasuke laugh quietly. "We should go see Kakashi."  
"Why?" Ami asked curiously, stopping right in front of him.  
"To talk... About our training. I want us to train together. We've been too apart lately."  
Ami smiled and hugged him tightly. She silently hoped Kakashi was home, safe and sound already.

x.x

"They're trouble, but from the look of things it doesn't seem like they've found Naruto yet." Gai stated.  
"That's what's crazy. It doesn't add up!" Asuma sighed. "I mean, they had already infiltrated the village. It should be easy for them to find Naruto around here."

Ami quickly ran up the stairs. Sasuke trailed behind, amusing himself at his sister's sudden excitement.  
"He's home." She said eagerly, as she heard muffled voices coming from inside. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Besides, Itachi knows Naruto's face already." Asuma concluded.  
Gai heard the loud footsteps outside and silenced everyone immediately. Sasuke entered Kakashi's apartment without knocking, despite Ami telling him not to. He went straight towards his Sensei's room, where he heard voices, now much clearer than before.  
"Kakashi-" He froze when he realised the wild haired man was lying asleep on his bed.  
"Why is Kakashi Sensei asleep?" Ami asked curiously, as she walked into the room.  
"Why is this room full of jounin? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked irritably.  
"What happened? Is he hurt? You did find him in time, didn't you?" Ami said, shaking Gai's arm from side to side.  
Gai opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked towards Asuma and Kurenai, hoping they had a decent answer for the Uchiha siblings. Their attention was drawn towards the door once more when they noticed someone else entering the domain.  
"Hey is it true that Itachi has returned and that he's come here to get Naruto?"  
Ami stared at the person standing by the door. She had no idea who the man was. Sasuke clenched his fists and turned towards the man.  
"Idiot." Kurenai mumbled.  
"He's after Naruto? Why the heck is he after Naruto? I thought he was after us!" Ami shouted.  
"You _knew_ he was here?" Sasuke frowned.  
"I... Well... Possibly." Ami said quietly.  
Sasuke groaned and ran out quickly, pushing past the man standing in the doorway. Gai yelled in frustration and Ami looked over towards Kakashi worriedly.  
"Of all the moments in the world, you pick this one to be asleep?" She whispered.

x.x

Ami knew Sasuke would search for Naruto all over the village. But she knew more or less where to find him. She wasn't going to allow Itachi to capture him. Not now, not ever. She was determined to not allow her brother to ruin her life any more.  
"Sasuke!" Ami had managed to catch up to him. He obviously had managed to gather the information needed to find Naruto and was already heading out.

They soon reached a small town, not too far from Konoha.  
"We should look around." Ami said quietly.  
"Then I guess we'll have to go door to door. I'll take one side, you take the other. Send a signal if you find him." Sasuke ordered before running off.

Ami ran from door to door, like her brother ordered, as quickly as she could. She would ask if they'd seen a blond boy with a big man, with white hair. So far she'd had no luck. After going through what seemed to be fifteen different doors, she spotted Sasuke waving his arms around. He'd found him. It was now or never.

"What room is he in?" Sasuke asked the lady at the counter.  
"Let's see... That would be room number one, on the second floor-"  
The two dashed off before the woman could even finish explaining where the room was. Sasuke ran ahead, much faster than Ami was used to seeing. Sasuke knocked on the door impatiently and sighed because it was taking ages. Ami finally caught up to him when the door was being opened.

"It's not him." Ami said, almost in tears.  
"Then let's go!" Sasuke shouted, already running ahead.

x.x

"It's been a long time." Itachi said calmly.  
Naruto and Kisame stared at him confused. Kisame soon felt the different presence and looked back. He grinned when he spotted the two young Uchiha's, he was ready to prance on them.  
"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke spat.  
Naruto's eyes widened once he realised.  
"They look an awful lot like you." Kisame grinned. "I thought you'd wiped out the entire clan."  
"I hope you're ready to die." Sasuke interrupted angrily.  
Ami clenched her fists and activated her Sharingan. Naruto noticed both her and Sasuke let their anger grow and stared. He was aware of what Sasuke was becoming, but was it possible that Ami was going down the same path?

Sasuke ran towards them with a chidori in hand. Ami held her breath in anticipation, waiting for the perfect opening. She suddenly felt the need for new techniques. Itachi easily grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. Naruto groaned and focused his chakra, gaining the attention of Kisame. But as quickly as his chakra came forward, it left.  
"It's the sword! His sword absorbs chakra!" Ami shouted.

Itachi clenched Sasuke's wrist tightly, making him fall to the floor in pain. Ami frowned and dashed towards her brother. She attempted to kick him, but he grabbed her foot. She spun round quickly and tried to kick him once more, but he did the same move, making her fall to the ground. She remembered what Kei had told her about the Mangekyou Sharingan and tried to focus on her painful memories. Her eyes felt like they were burning and she cried out in pain. Sasuke looked over to her worriedly.  
"What are you doing?" Itachi whispered.

His attention was torn away from his sister when he realised Jiraiya appearing right behind Naruto. Sasuke crawled over to Ami and cradled her protectively.  
"What happened, Ami? Please answer me." Sasuke whispered worriedly.  
Ami's eyes were wide. She stared up at nothing. Slowly, her mind drifted back into the memories of that painful night.

x.x

Genma was emotionlessly walking across the village when he spotted Naruto, Gai and Jiraiya carrying the Uchiha siblings. He sighed and walked up to them.  
"I heard about Itachi. How are they?" He asked worriedly.  
"They'll be fine eventually. Naruto and I are going to search for Tsunade." Jiraiya stated.  
Genma carefully took Ami into his arms and stared at Jiraiya. Gai adjusted Sasuke onto his back and grinned.  
"Genma and I will take these kids to the Hospital. You two should head out."  
"Good luck." Genma sighed.  
"No need! We'll be back with Tsunade in no time!" Naruto exclaimed eagerly.

Naruto followed Jiraiya quietly. The old man was going slower than Naruto had wanted him to. He silently wondered why exactly those two wanted him in the first place. He noticed Jiraiya was also deep in thought and figured the old man must know something.  
"So pervy sage, are you going to tell me why those guys were after me or what?" Naruto asked.  
"They weren't after you exactly. It's more like they were after what's inside of you." Jiraiya sighed.  
"This _thing_... It terrorized the entire village, destroyed lives... Why would they want something like that?" Naruto sadly wondered, stopping in his tracks.  
Jiraiya looked back at the saddened young boy and sighed.  
"Let's not worry about that fact now. We should focus on our purpose for being here."  
"Right!" Naruto beamed. "How exactly are we going to find Tsunade?"  
"I meant your training." Jiraiya smirked.  
"Oh! That too!" Naruto grinned.  
"Just in case you ever encounter those guys again and I'm not around. I need to make sure you'll be able to handle yourself."  
Naruto frowned at the thought of Itachi. He'd managed to hurt both Sasuke _and _Ami with no effort whatsoever.  
"I want to get stronger so I can help them next time." Naruto said angrily.  
Jiraiya stared at the blond boy curiously.  
"He hurt them... So easily. He didn't even move! It wasn't a fair fight." Naruto frowned. "Did you see her face? She looked terrified. I've never seen her so scared."  
Jiraiya smiled. Naruto was growing and feelings came along with it. Although he possibly still couldn't realise, he was slowly falling for the young Uchiha girl. It would definitely make an interesting love story.  
"Come on kid, we haven't got all day." Jiraiya smiled.  
"Pervy sage?"  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
"I mean it. I want to be strong enough to protect her next time." Naruto said quietly.

x.x

Ami blinked. She was slowly coming to her senses. The room was very bright and it hurt her eyes. Her eyes... She remembered the pain she'd felt before. But it wasn't there anymore.  
"You've done it." She knew that voice. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I knew you'd be able to."  
She slowly sat up and stared at her surroundings. Finally her eyes spotted a familiar face.  
"Kei?" She said in shock. "Is it really you?"  
"I can't stay, Ami. But I decided to come back to see how you were." Kei smiled.  
"Where were you? I went looking for you. Kakashi wants to meet you."  
"I'd rather only you and your brother know of my existence, Ami." Kei sighed.  
"But-"  
"Please. Do _not_ tell Kakashi I came back. Do not tell anyone. Do you understand?" He insisted.  
"Yes." Ami frowned.  
"But you've done it. You focused and opened up your mind. You've felt the pain. Now all you need to do is transform that pain into power. Then you'll have it." Kei smiled.  
Ami sighed. She wasn't entirely sure how she could figure it all out on her own. She was going to ask Kei for some more advice, but when she looked up once again, he was gone. She wanted him to stay. The more Uchiha's around her, the better.

Ami eventually managed to sneak out of her Hospital room and into the village. She was quite glad to see familiar faces again. She spotted Genma running around from door to door and decided to go bother him for a while.  
"What are you up to?" She wondered.  
"Spreading the word." Genma smirked. "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
"I think I've rested enough. What sort of gossip are you spreading around this time?" Ami smirked back.  
"It's not gossip, Uchiha. It's a fact. The fifth Hokage's been selected."  
Ami stared at Genma for a few good seconds before running off in the opposite direction.  
"Isn't she supposed to be resting?" Raido asked, as he appeared behind Genma.  
"Apparently she's rested enough." Genma laughed.

Ami ran towards the Hokage tower. She'd heard people talking about their next Hokage being one of the three legendary Sennin. She had to confirm it. On the way, she spotted Naruto heading into the Hospital with a tall blonde woman, and a smaller woman with short black hair.  
"Naruto!" She called out, cheerfully.  
Naruto spun round once he heard Ami's voice and grinned. Ami pulled him into a hug as soon as she reached him.  
"Oh this is so cute!" The smaller woman whispered.  
Ami furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the two women.  
"This is Tsunade, the fifth Hokage." Naruto said, pointing towards the blonde woman. "And that's her assistant, Shizune."  
"Honoured to finally meet you." Ami bowed, politely.  
"There's no need for bowing. Come on, Tsunade's going to help Sasuke." Naruto said, dragging Ami into the Hospital.  
"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" One of the nurses scolded once she saw Ami entering the building.

Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke again. Much to Ami's displeasure. She tried not to be the jealous little sister, but she couldn't stand it when Sakura and Ino drooled over her brother. Tsunade casually walked in and wasted no time on treating him. Sakura watched the woman work intently. Ami gasped when she saw her brother open his eyes.  
"No way." She and Sakura whispered simultaneously.  
Both girls ran and hugged him tightly. Naruto smiled and made his way towards the door.  
"Come on... You're not done yet."  
"Yeah! There's still Kakashi to be taken care of." Ami grinned.  
"I... I can stay here with Sasuke." Sakura said quietly.  
Ami frowned slightly but agreed. Sakura's crush wasn't going to die down any time soon. She might as well try to get used to the idea.

"Disgraceful." Tsunade sighed. "To be taken completely out of the game, by two low life punks like that. I thought you were supposed to be the best."  
Kakashi stared at the woman with a fowl expression. Ami held back her giggles. She wasn't about to make her Sensei even angrier, otherwise he'd take it all out on her on the training grounds.  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Kakashi mumbled.  
"Ok! That's Kakashi Sensei all done. So just one more and you're all done!" Naruto cheered.  
"Rock Lee! He's right next door! Next door!" Gai, who had been clinging behind all of them, shouted eagerly.  
Ami stared at the man with the green jumpsuit. How he and Kakashi were such good friends was completely beyond her imagination. They all quickly ran out of the room, allowing Kakashi more peace and quiet. However, Ami decided to keep him company a while longer.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked eventually.  
"Much better actually." She smiled.  
"I guess I must say that I'm very thankful that you called Gai that day." Kakashi sighed. "I'm also surprised that you didn't barge in yourself."  
"I was afraid to barge in." Ami said quietly.  
"So you should be. You're not ready for him. Not yet." Kakashi stated.  
"Will I ever be?"  
"Of course you will!" Kakashi smiled through his mask. "I'm your Sensei, remember? When have I ever let you down?"  
Ami laughed slightly. She hoped she'd get stronger soon. She had to be at level with Sasuke and both needed to be at level with Itachi. Or better.  
"Could you teach me the Chidori?" Ami wondered.  
"I suppose I could." Kakashi sighed.  
"Really?" Ami beamed. "Great! Can Sasuke and I have training sessions together too?"  
"Don't push your luck, kid." Kakashi laughed.

x.x

Ami collected the seventh missing cat of the day. She wasn't exactly a cat person, but doing D-rank missions seemed much more interesting than training at the moment. She needed a certain amount of D-ranks before finally getting a chance on a C-rank. She overheard some chunnin complaining about the proximity of the next Chunnin Exam and Ami was determined to be a part of it.

Shikamaru and his father were going through piles of paperwork, in the Hokage tower, registering necessary information. Ami happily walked but said nothing.  
"What can we do for you?" Shikaku asked.  
"Is it true that there's another upcoming Chunnin Exam?"  
"Where did you hear that?" Shikamaru asked curiously.  
"It's true." Shikaku sighed.  
"Where do I sign up?" Ami beamed.  
"You can't." Shikaku answered simply. "You can only sign up if your Sensei gives you permission."  
Ami groaned. She'd have to find a way of getting Kakashi to go along with the idea. Perhaps her brother could be of assistance. Shikamaru and Shikaku finished their work and began to gather their belongings.  
"Are you coming?" Shikamaru asked, bringing Ami back to the real world.  
"Coming where?" Ami asked, tilting her head sideways. Shikamaru sighed.  
"Fifth Hokage's-"  
"Oh! That's today? I thought it wasn't going to happen for a while. Yes, of course I'm coming. Let's go!"  
Shikaku laughed as the young Uchiha ran out of the building.

Ami managed to push past the villagers and find her brother hidden in the crowd. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned against his shoulder.  
"Someone's excited." He stated, in his usual frown.  
"_Everyone's _excited. You should be too." Ami smiled.

Tsunade finally appeared before everyone. Cheers were heard everywhere. Even Naruto beamed in happiness. Ami nudged her brother slightly and he eventually let out a small smile.  
"From this day on, I shall protect this village as the fifth Hokage!"

x.x

"Where are you off to?" Ami shouted as she ran down the stairs, clumsily tripping over her two feet.  
Sasuke stopped by the door and turned just in time to catch the young girl before she fell to the ground.  
"No where special. But I already know that I must talk to Kakashi if I see him." Sasuke sighed.  
"Can I come with you?" Ami grinned.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed the door. He ushered his sister to the kitchen and insisted she had breakfast before heading out.

They soon found Naruto and Sakura. Naruto seemed as if he was up to something mischievous. Although Ami wouldn't admit it out loud, especially in front of Sasuke, but she was definitely up for something fun and mischievous.  
"You want to see it, don't you? I think it's about time." Naruto whispered.  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura whined.  
Naruto took out a torch from his backpack. Ami and Sasuke exchanged confused looks before turning back towards the blond boy.  
"Kakashi Sensei's real face!" Naruto said, in a spooky voice and holding the torch under his chin. Sakura screamed and hit him on his head.  
"This is lame." Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes. "You can count me out. I'd rather chase after lost cats."  
"Yeah, you're totally right." Sakura sighed.  
Ami smirked, realising Sakura's true intentions. Perhaps the pink haired, Sasuke-fangirl, wasn't so bad after all. She just needed some extra motivation.  
"What if he has big lips?" Ami smirked.  
Sasuke turned back quickly. Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes. All four silently imagined Kakashi revealing enormous lips from behind his mask.  
"Or maybe buck teeth." Naruto grinned evilly.  
"I'm in." Sasuke and Sakura stated.

x.x

They found Kakashi hanging by the gates with Genma and Raido. Naruto and Sasuke both surprisingly agreed that Sakura and Ami should use their female cuteness to get Kakashi to agree to go to lunch with them. It didn't take much convincing, especially after Sakura stated that they'd treat him for a change.

"The four of you treating me to lunch? I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me... Or something." Kakashi said, looking around and making sure there were no traps ready to get him.  
"Just eat up." Ami grinned happily.  
"You guys are up to something. I'm sure of it."  
"What? Are you crazy?" Naruto laughed nervously.  
"Kakashi Sensei, you _just _got out of the Hospital." Sakura chirped.  
Kakashi finally gave in and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. The four children cautiously watched and waited for their Sensei to pull down his mask.

He was halfway down the bridge of his nose when Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru jumped into the scene. Ino seemed eager to see Sasuke out and about. Naruto and Sakura screamed while Sasuke and Ami face palmed.  
"Get out of the way, Ino pig!" Sakura shouted.  
Ami smirked at the nickname. Sakura definitely was growing on her.  
"That was delicious." Kakashi said eventually.  
The seven present froze instantly. Ami stared at the empty ramen bowl in disbelief.  
"So fast." Naruto mumbled.  
Ichiraku and Ayame stared at Kakashi in complete awe.  
"Ok... Now I'm curious." Sasuke frowned.

Sasuke decided they should follow Kakashi around for the day. The wild haired man eventually stopped at the book shop and practically drooled over a number of books. Kakashi eventually found the four of them, but they ran off as quickly as they could.

Sasuke then suggested they follow him one at a time. Naruto was the first to go, but lost him pretty fast. Sakura and Ami decided to go together. They found Kakashi staring at a gravestone for hours.  
"What is he doing over there? He hasn't moved in ages." Sakura whined.  
"This is too depressing, even for him." Ami mumbled.  
"Wait a minute!" Sakura shouted suddenly.  
The pink haired girl ran out of the trees and over to Kakashi. Ami stayed back, not understanding what Sakura was up to. She only ran down when she heard Sakura scream.  
"Seriously? We've just spent hours watching a fake?" Ami complained loudly.  
They returned to their rendezvous point, frowning.  
Sasuke was the last to go, but he returned almost just as quickly as Naruto had. He had said he'd become tired of shadowing their Sensei.

Ami decided she wanted to eat dumplings that evening. Kakashi stopped her, holding a small scroll in her face.  
"I have no idea what that is and I didn't do anything." Ami said quickly.  
"I'm not here because you've done something." Kakashi laughed. "It's a mission outside of Konoha. One that Squad Seven will be doing tomorrow."  
"I guess that means no training tomorrow." Ami frowned.  
"Well no... You'll be too busy for training." Kakashi said cheerfully.  
"I will?" Ami beamed.  
"Well, you are a part of Squad Seven, aren't you?"  
Ami screamed in pure joy and hugged Kakashi tightly.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise."

x.x

The four were much more determined than Kakashi had ever seen them. He figured it was Ami's excitement rubbing off on everyone else.

They soon reached the inn where they'd be resting. The owner greeted them very eagerly. They were led to their room, where they found a table filled with food, waiting to be eaten.  
"Oh this is too good!" Naruto exclaimed happily.  
The five sat around the table. Kakashi noticed his four students silently waiting for something to happen.  
"What's wrong with you lot? No one's picking up their chopsticks."  
"Oh it's nothing. Don't wait on us, Kakashi Sensei. You go ahead and eat." Sakura insisted.  
"Actually... I'm kind of on a diet right now." Kakashi said.  
Ami rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Naruto smirked towards a tea pot that was placed neatly in front of him. He suddenly threw it up in the air, claiming his hand slipped. Ami stared at the scene. Kakashi suddenly jumped up and protected himself with the table, making all the food fall to the floor.

The four huddled together after Kakashi left to apologise for making a mess in their room.  
"Don't worry. I have a plan." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to convince Kakashi to head out to the hot springs with them. Sakura and Ami both frowned for not being able to follow them. They soon returned to the room, dumbfounded that Kakashi had covered his face with a towel.

Naruto came up with the next plan. He, Sasuke and Sakura dressed up as rogue ninja. Ami huffed about being left out of the game plan once again, but proceeded to distract Kakashi as much as she could.

Kakashi began to work on the fence while Ami brushed the horses.  
"Where are the others?" Kakashi sighed.  
"No idea." Ami replied innocently.

The three finally appeared, dressed up in the clothes Naruto, had randomly found.  
"Hatake Kakashi!" A disguised Naruto demanded.  
"What are you three up to now?" Kakashi sighed.  
"What are you talking about? We're just three wandering ninja. It's not like we want to see what's under your mask or-"  
Sakura hit Naruto on the head before he could finish his sentence.

At that moment, three random people jumped up and claimed they wanted Kakashi.  
"Well it's about time you decided to show yourselves." Kakashi mumbled.  
He dropped a now tied up trio by his feet. Sakura exchanged worried looks with Ami and the young Uchiha came into play immediately.  
"You fool's! You fell right into our trap! We've known all along you've been targeting Kakashi Sensei!"  
The trio mentally smirked at Ami's declaration.  
"That's impossible! Are you telling me we were exposed from the very beginning?" One of the strangers spoke up.  
"Of course! We did all this just to lure you guys out." Ami smirked.  
"Well I'm not sure I really get what's going on around here, but whatever." Kakashi shrugged.  
Ami untied the trio while Kakashi took care of the three strangers.

Naruto eventually picked up the courage and walked straight up to Kakashi.  
"Sensei... What's behind that mask of yours?"  
"My mask? Well if you wanted to see what was behind my mask, you should've just said so." Kakashi sighed.  
"So does that mean you'll show us?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
"Sure. I don't mind." Kakashi shrugged.  
The four children gathered around Kakashi, anxiously waiting for him to pull down his mask and finally reveal what was hidden behind it.

Kakashi sighed and slowly began to pull down his mask. "Behind this mask..."  
The four stared up at Kakashi with eyes wide. Behind that mask...  
"Is another mask!"

x.x

"Ok! Let's do it! Whatever the mission is, I'm ready to go!" Naruto yelled.  
"Where's Kakashi?" Ami asked curiously.

"Kakashi won't be here at all." Tsunade stated as she entered the room. "All of our jounin are busy on other missions. You four will have to handle yourselves on your own."  
"So I still get to go?" Ami asked eagerly.  
Sasuke sighed at his sister's excitement.  
"Yes. It's an important B-rank-"  
"B-rank? I'm _actually _going on a B-rank mission?" Ami jumped cheerfully, not caring that she'd just interrupted the Hokage.  
"As I was saying, it's an important B-rank escort mission. But it could turn into an A-rank mission if you run into trouble." Tsunade continued.  
"So who are we escorting?" Sasuke asked.  
"I don't know." Tsunade replied casually. "Every four years our neighbour, the Land of Tea, holds a dedication ceremony at the Great Todoroki Shrine. Each time we're asked to escort a runner who will participate in the race, which is part of the ceremonies. This year, the messengers who were bringing the request were attacked before they could get here."  
"Who attacked them?" Naruto wondered.  
"I'm completely lost." Sakura sighed.  
"Don't worry about that for now. When you meet Jirocho, he'll fill you in on everything." Tsunade stated.  
"Jirocho, the gambler guy!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"They're expecting you in the Land of Tea by the end of the day. So get moving!" Tsunade ordered.

Ami was skipping out of the room in pure joy. She had a huge smile spread across her face and didn't care who saw her. Finally a mission she's been waiting for!

They were barely half way when Naruto decided it would be a good idea to stop for a lunch break, despite everyone's disagreement. The four quietly waited for their food after they had placed their orders. Naruto seemed just as excited as Ami about being on such an important and high ranked mission.

Out of nowhere, a random boy stopped by their table. He seemed to be slightly older than them, but not by much. He wore dark shorts, t-shirt and had some sort of cloak over it all. His dark hair was tied back in a pony tail. Ami thought he looked like a much younger version of Kei.  
"Just sitting around in the shade, sucking down sweet bean soup? A ninja's life is pretty cosy." He snickered.  
"What did you just say?" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke nudged his arm to make sure he stayed put.  
"Guess you don't get much action in your village. Judging by how out of shape you look." The boy smirked. Sasuke frowned at him.

The boy turned his attention to the two girls who sat opposite Naruto and Sasuke.  
"Hey sweeties. I didn't mean you two of course. I'm Morino Idate. What about you?" He smirked. Sakura blushed slightly and Ami stared at the boy.  
"Are you going to punch him in the nose Sakura, or should I do it for you?" Naruto shouted angrily.  
"Sakura." Idate's smirk never faded. "I guess that leaves only you."  
Sasuke clenched his fists and prepared to punch Idate across the face. Ami stood suddenly and frowned at her brother. She then proceeded to hold out a hand towards Idate and smiled.  
"I'm Uchiha Ami."  
"Sakura and Ami... Beautiful names for beautiful girls. Since fate brought us all together, why don't we talk about our future?"  
"Future?" Sakura asked confused.  
"Our future, in which you give up this ninja nonsense and run away with me." Idate smiled.  
Ami frowned and decided she'd let her brother deal with the stranger.  
"Quit hitting on them or I'm going to start _hitting_ you!" Naruto shouted angrily.  
"Relax, I was just kidding." Idate sighed. "But the rest of it was no joke. If there's one thing I hate, its ninja. So I suggest you go back to where you came from, otherwise there will be trouble."  
"Oh yeah? Well bring it on tough guy!" Naruto stated furiously.

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura ordered.  
"She's right. We haven't got time to waste with _him_." Sasuke snickered.  
"What? After what he just did, you're going to just let it slide? What happened to your pride as a brother _and _a shinobi?" Naruto whined.  
None of them noticed that Idate had already disappeared from where he once stood. Ami looked around the room in disbelief. Could she really not have noticed him leave? Their food eventually arrived, along with two bills. Idate had left his for them to pay.  
"That's it, there's no way we're letting him get away with this." Naruto said angrily, already running out.  
Sasuke and Ami followed closely behind while Sakura paid the bills.

"I don't know what this kid's training has been, but he's incredibly fast." Sasuke stated.  
The four set out as fast as they could, in order to find the so called Idate. It didn't take long for them to find him. Especially since Idate had been clumsy enough to not look where he was going. He ended up tripping on tree roots.  
"Serve's you right." Naruto shouted, appearing just above Idate.  
"You've got a lot of nerve." Sasuke stated, standing on a tree behind. Sakura stared down at Idate angrily.  
"Did you _really _think you'd get away with it?" Ami smirked, appearing towards his right, on the ground. Kunai held tightly in hand.  
Idate clenched his teeth for a few seconds, before falling to the ground whining and claiming he was sorry. Ami lowered her hand and looked towards the others, hoping someone would know what to do.  
"I couldn't pay the bill because all my money was stolen and then you guys came! I shouldn't have done it but I didn't know what else to do!" He continued whining.  
"You could have just said so in the first place." Ami sighed.  
She walked over to him, closely followed by the others. Naruto opened his mouth but something fell on his head before any words could come out. He reached out to grab the small object, which was now on the floor, but Idate quickly snatched it.  
"Hands off. This belongs to me." He said angrily.

Idate slowly removed his leg weight and held them up. Ami stared at him, wondering what he could be up to now.  
"On your mark... Get set... Go!"  
Idate dropped the leg weights, resulting in a thick cloud of smoke. Ami quickly coughed her way through, only to realise the boy was on the move once more.  
"Let's go!" She shouted, before speeding ahead of the team.  
She activated her Sharingan and made sure she had him on lockdown. He wasn't escaping this time.

"Ami! He's too fast! We won't catch him and we'll delay the mission!" Sasuke shouted out, hoping his sister would hear.  
Ami stopped in her tracks and watched as Idate sped away. He was _too _fast. She sighed and walked back towards the others, deactivating her Sharingan along the way.  
"I'll get him next time." She muttered.

x.x

Jirocho welcomed the four children. Naruto seemed eager as ever. Jirocho proceeded to explain the legend behind the Ceremony at the Great Todoroki Shrine and why they needed shinobi's help in the first place.  
"I beg you; please lend us your strength. If the Wagarashi win again, that will mean they'll control this village for four more years." Jirocho said.  
"Not going to happen! I'm on the job!" Naruto beamed.  
"Who are we supposed to escort anyway?" Sasuke asked, in his usual bored tone.  
Jirocho clapped twice and someone quickly appeared behind the doors. The person allowed himself in and soon exchanged looks with the four children.  
"You?" Ami said in complete disbelief.  
"So you already know each other? That makes everything easier!" Jirocho exclaimed.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sakura muttered.

Ami, Sasuke and Sakura decided to take a look around the town. Sakura wanted some sort of souvenir from the mission. They stopped by a local shop where Sakura began to look around key chains. Sasuke and Ami continued to observe the people around the village. Three men arguing with someone on the ground soon caught their attention.  
"You're just not getting it, are you? We can take whatever we want." One of the three arrogantly stated.  
That same person grabbed hold of the man who was on the ground and went to punch him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ami smirked, as she held on to the big man's fist.  
Sasuke walked up behind his sister and stared at the other two men, angrily.  
"Why don't you and your friends take a hike?"

"Get them out of here! Those are the Wagarashi's men!" The woman in the shop whispered worriedly.  
"Don't worry... Those two can take care of this." Sakura assured her.

"You asked for it!" The man, who still had his fist caught in Ami's hand, shouted.  
The man tried to punch her off with his free hand, but Ami quickly twisted his arm backwards and punched him with her spare fist. As he backed away to wince in pain, Sasuke kicked him in the stomach. Ami then turned her attention towards the other two. She quickly grabbed them and hit their heads together. Sasuke then proceeded to finish them off. The three men ran away as fast as they could, carrying and supporting each other along the way.

x.x

The famous race finally began. Idate sped off in his usual speed, but instead of taking the usual route, he ran off in a different direction. The four followed him and fast as they could. Ami activated her Sharingan and kept him on lockdown.  
"I can keep track of him if we don't slow down." She shouted back at the others.

It took Ami a good ten minutes of extremely fast running before she managed to reach Idate.  
"Finally caught up to you." She said, trying her best to keep up the pace.  
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura managed to catch up a few minutes later.  
"What gives? Why did you come this way?" Naruto demanded.  
"Would you shut up? It's none of your business anyway, kid." Idate spat.  
"Who are you calling a kid?" Ami said, mocking a shocked expression.  
"No need for attitude." Naruto mumbled.

Ami eventually stopped, making Idate and Naruto do the same. Idate was about to yell at her but she held out a hand, making him close his mouth instantly.  
"It's genjutsu." She stated.  
Idate stared at her for a few moments. His eyes widened when he realised a perfect red Sharingan beaming in the sunlight.  
"Your eyes... They're-"  
"Magnificent? Yes, I know." Ami smirked. "It feels different though... The genjutsu, I mean. Ironically enough, I'm still not the best when it comes to these things."  
"Well if it's genjutsu, then all we need to do is release it." Idate sighed.  
Idate clasped his hands together and focused his chakra. He felt proud once he realised he'd released it.  
"There!" He exclaimed, quickly running towards the opening.  
"Wait! Not there!" Ami shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura managed to grab hold of Idate before he fell off the edge of the cliff.  
"I told you not to go that way." Ami sighed.  
"Whoever's behind this placed a genjutsu over another one." Sasuke stated.  
Idate and Naruto ended up bickering once again, resulting in Naruto's ninja gear falling over the edge. Sasuke quickly put an end to their constant bickering and eventually Idate explained his reason for taking a different route in order to win the race. They soon continued their way and eventually reached the ocean.  
"What's that out across the water?" Sakura asked, once they reached the beach.  
"It's the half way point. Modoroki Shrine, over on Nagi Island. We can probably get ourselves there within an hour from here." Idate stated.

Idate ran towards a small house, located on the sand, and asked to borrow the boats. They quickly set sail across the ocean. Naruto and Sakura worked on one side of the boat, while Sasuke and Ami took care of the other.  
"He's too fast to be a normal person, don't you think?" Ami whispered.  
"I'm certain, actually." Sasuke smirked. "He's probably received training in one of the hidden villages."  
"Now that you mentioned it... His name... I'm sure I've read it somewhere before." Ami sighed.  
"I've got the same feeling."

The mutual thoughts of the Uchiha siblings were interrupted by another bickering session. This time, Naruto was talking about how he made it to the final round of the Chunnin exams. Idate then mocked him, stating that they'd either lowered their standards or the proctor was a complete push over.  
"I remember now... Morino Ibiki." Sasuke smirked.  
"He's a shinobi in Konoha!" Ami exclaimed happily.  
"Wait... What? My brother... He's alive?" Idate said, dumbfounded.  
"Well of course he's alive. Why wouldn't he be?" Naruto laughed.  
"No... Seriously, he's alive?" Idate asked once again.  
Ami wanted to ask why he would think otherwise but her thoughts were brought elsewhere when she noticed an arrow landing on their deck.  
"Great. Now what?" Naruto complained.  
"It's an ambush." Sasuke stated.

The enemy fired more arrows and used it to get closer to their boat.  
"Sakura, keep an eye on Idate. The three of us will take care of the enemy." Sasuke ordered. "Naruto, start working on these ropes. Ami and I will cover you."  
"Got it!" Naruto beamed.  
Naruto began to work on the ropes, only to realise they needed to be cut and he didn't have anything with him anymore. He tried to get something off Idate, but got declined. Ami groaned and threw one of her kunai's over to Naruto.  
"Hurry up, you knuckle head!" Sasuke ordered once again.  
"Heh, piece of cake." Naruto grinned, once all the ropes were cut.  
He was cut off by Sakura's sudden scream. Their boat suddenly filled up with masked ninja.  
"They're clones! Only the real one can attack!" Naruto shouted.  
"One of them isn't a shadow clone!" Sasuke stated.  
"Just tell us which one!" Sakura said, worriedly.

The real one attempted to attack Naruto, but ended up being fooled by his Shadow Clone jutsu. The clones disappeared but soon reappeared as water clones. Two grabbed Ami, one on each arm, she flipped backwards and knocked them into each other.  
"Water clones are weird." She muttered.

"Time to end this." Sasuke said, angrily. "Give me an extra boost, Ami."  
Both siblings prepared their signature fireball jutsu hand signs but were interrupted when Sakura realised the oil falling onto them like rain.  
"Now what?" Ami whispered towards her brother.

"Guys! Look out!" Naruto shouted, pointing towards the air.  
The enemy fired another arrow, this time a burning one. Their entire boat was in flames in a matter of seconds.  
"We're going to have to abandon this boat and swim to the port." Sasuke stated, fighting off a few more water clones.  
"No way! You only want to use me as a decoy! You want them to focus on me so you can get the heck out of here!" Idate shouted.  
"Quit talking nonsense!" Naruto exclaimed.

The fire around them was only increasing. Sasuke was beginning to lose his patience with everyone.  
"Idate you need to trust us! We're here to help you." Ami insisted.  
"Forget it! I don't trust ninja!"  
Another water clone appeared before them and tried to grab hold of Idate. Sakura destroyed it completely, by hitting it with the already broken down pillar. Another clone threw a kunai in Idate's direction. Ami pushed him out of the way and received the kunai to her shoulder. Idate grabbed her instantly and silently hoped she wasn't hurt too bad.  
"Just go. We'll be right behind you." She said, wincing slightly.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**So, too long? You can be honest, I won't mind! :p **

**I'll get started on Chapter 8 soon, promise! ^^ XOXO **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hellooooo! The update is here and I should warn you - THIS IS IT - By that I mean: this is when Sasuke leaves ): **

***cries* **

**I never liked the part when Sasuke leaves . So darn sad. Anyways, it's here. Yes, he will be leaving and only meeting his sister again in a distant future. Also, if I'm not mistaken, the next chapter will be the last before I enter the Shippuden series ok? So yeah, times skips coming soon! :p (I might get a few flashbacks in there every now and then) **

**So, thanks for the reviews ~ MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN (You're adorable *-* sorry if I took a while to update! :p); El Frijolero (It's here! lol.. sorry if I took too long ;x); MeganAllard (voce ainda nao leu o cap 07 mocinha! :p) **

**So... Let's get to it, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ami grabbed hold of both Naruto and Sasuke before jumping out of the flaming boat. They swam towards the port, trying their best to avoid further confrontation.  
"Hey, how's your shoulder?" Naruto whispered.  
"Fine. It's the least of our worries right now." Ami said, wincing slightly whenever she felt a slight tinge of pain.  
"Those Ame ninja, you mean." Sasuke stated.  
"Those wimps? We can handle them." Naruto grinned.  
"Yeah, but what if they're headed towards Idate?" Sakura said, worriedly.  
"Woah! He might be in danger!" Naruto said suddenly. Ami smirked at his realisation.

"Of course he's in danger, that's exactly what I'm-" Naruto began waving his arms around and suddenly went under the water. Sakura rolled her eyes, completely annoyed by the blond. "Knock it off Naruto! Now's not the time for games!"  
"He's not joking. Our little _friends _have returned." Sasuke said, irritably, just before diving after Naruto.  
"Let the games begin." Ami sighed towards Sakura, before following her brother.

The three enemy ninja were dragging Naruto further down and were ready to fight. One created water clones, which proceeded to grab hold of Ami, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto kicked his kidnappers in the head and stomach and created a few clones of his own. The enemy bragged about how water clones had the upper hand and Naruto's clones were simply useless. Naruto paid no attention to the ninja's words and focused on his clones.

Not too further down, a group of Naruto's huddled together with their hands sticking out in front of them. The others watched, with confused expressions. Not a moment later, Naruto's clones had a small ball of chakra in their hands. The ball grew bigger and bigger, swirling uncontrollably. It soon became so big, that it created a whirlpool, which got rid of the water clones easily.

The downfall was that Ami, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves swirling along with the enemy. Sasuke managed to regain control and grabbed his sister, who was reaching her no-breathing-limit. Naruto grabbed Sakura and swam to the surface. Once they'd reached land, Sasuke didn't allow anyone time to rest. He continued walking, stating they had no time to waste. Ami took a few deep breaths before following.

x.x

Ami was glad to finally have spotted Idate. He was lying on the ground and there was someone hovering above him. Ami didn't pay much attention to what the stranger looked like, although she did notice he carried an umbrella. Idate looked injured so Ami didn't waste any time to run towards them, Sharingan ready for action. Sakura quickly ran towards Idate.  
"Are you responsible for those Ame ninja?" Naruto demanded, once he was close enough to the stranger standing above Idate.  
"Apparently they weren't quite up to the job. In a contest of genin, it appears Konoha genin are stronger. But no matter how strong, they are no match for me." The stranger said, arrogantly.  
"I guess we'll have to find out." Ami smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke charged forward. Naruto kicked the shinobi. Sasuke followed but the man managed to jump up, avoiding contact. Whilst still up in the air, he waved his umbrella and used his signature technique. The team and Idate were immediately showered with senbon.  
"Just what I expected. No more of a challenge than Idate, really." He stated, observing their condition.  
He then attacked them with more senbon. Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward, receiving them all in their forearms, shoulders and chest.  
"Senbon that deliver a deadly poison. No matter how strong you may be, you already have one foot in the grave." He smirked. The man took one last look at the children before leaving.  
Naruto tried to stand but the poison really seemed to be taking action.

"He is going to pay." Naruto said, gritting his teeth.  
"Here, take this." Sakura ordered, handing them all pills. "Lady Tsunade gave them to be just before we left the village."  
"We can't leave him out here in the rain." Ami said, looking down at Idate. Sakura had given him one of the pills and was now waiting for him to come around.  
"We should go somewhere warm." Sasuke stated, as he picked himself up.

x.x

Sasuke lit a fire, before sitting down to rest. Ami had successfully found a cave not too far from where they were. It seemed inhabited and safe enough for them to stick around for a while. It didn't take long for Idate to regain his senses.  
"Hey... How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, happy to see him awake.  
"Where is he?" Idate struggled. "What happened to Aoi?"  
"He's gone." Sasuke muttered.  
"So his name is Aoi...Do you know each other from somewhere?" Ami wondered.  
"He was a Sensei I knew back in my Konoha days." Idate sighed.  
"Wait, you're from Konoha?" Naruto asked, completely shocked.  
"After he betrayed Konoha, he became a jounin in Amegakure." Idate continued.

They all wanted to know more but Sakura was insisting Idate rest a while longer. He was still weak from his injuries. Nevertheless, Idate proceeded to explain his story. He told them about how Aoi had told him there was other ways to pass a Chunnin exam. He'd have to do whatever Aoi asked him to. Aoi had asked Idate to get him the Scroll of Sealing and the Legendary Blade of the Thunder Spirit, which had once belonged to the Second Hokage. Aoi then told him he could be a Chunnin in the Amegakure. Aoi wanted to bring the objects as gifts and said Konoha would never forgive Idate for stealing such precious items.

"I never saw Konoha again after that day. Nothing I do goes right and I've never been of any use to anyone, but even so, even though Jirocho knew I was no good, he still trusted me and put his faith in me. Now look what I've done!" Idate clutched his pocket knife. "I'd be better off dead!"  
"Stop it!" Naruto shouted. "You idiot! You just said you've still got one person who believes in you. One person is enough, that's all anyone needs. Don't even think of quitting! Who says this race is over?"  
Ami was surprised, to say the least, at how mature Naruto could be in these situations. She'd definitely have to remember to praise him later. Sakura tried to get Naruto to stop at some point, but was held back by Sasuke, who was quite amused by the situation.

"You would quit now? Now that you've finally got the chance to show them that Jirocho was right to believe in you? Come on! Show them what you've got!" Naruto demanded.  
Idate began to grow confident and it showed. Ami couldn't hide just how happy she was to see it.  
"I'll do it, but I'm going to need your help." Idate stated.  
"Alright! Let's kick some Wasabi butt!" Ami shouted joyfully.  
"It's Wagarashi, by the way." Idate smiled, ruffling Ami's bangs.

x.x

They ran like never before. Naruto carried Idate all the way and soon they made it. They stopped at the bottom of a very long staircase.  
"All the way up there?" Naruto whined.  
"Yup." Idate nodded.  
"That's pretty high. How many steps are there anyway?" Naruto continued whining.  
"Not sure... But I guess this is why they call these steps The Spirit Breaker." Idate sighed.  
"Oh they do, do they?" Naruto smirked. "Piece of cake! Just hang on!"  
Ami, Sasuke and Sakura finally caught up as soon as Naruto started running once again.  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Ami frowned.  
"How does he do it?" Sakura said, breathlessly.  
"Well no one ever accused him of not having energy." Sasuke stated.

Ami tried her best to keep up with Sasuke and Sakura, but it was starting to get to her. She stopped for a few seconds once she was finally half way. Though she managed to get up in time to see Idate running on his own two feet again.  
"When we get home, I'm taking a whole week off." Ami stated breathlessly. Sakura giggled.

Ami had to quickly regain her strength once again as they reached the bridge. Idate was supposed to cross it but he'd been rudely interrupted by that Aoi person. Naruto was already on the scene, seeing as he'd run ahead just behind Idate. Sasuke soon interrupted whatever Aoi was saying by throwing kunai towards him.  
"Guys! Perfect timing!" Naruto grinned.  
"Don't sweat it, Naruto. Just sit back and leave this clown to me." Sasuke said, arrogant as ever.  
"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. You'll never defeat me. I'm Aoi of Amegakure and I wield the blade of the Thunder Spirit!" Aoi said, possibly competing in an arrogance competition with Sasuke.  
"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked, activating his Sharingan. "Your blade against my Chidori. Let's find out which one is stronger!"

Sasuke ran towards Aoi at full speed. He perfectly aimed at Aoi's blade but the energy from that blade managed to defeat Chidori. Sasuke fell back but quickly got back on his feet. He then ran towards him with a kunai in hand, attacking and defending the best he could.  
"So it's true. I've always heard that the last of the Uchiha clan was a hopeless loser, unworthy of his family name." Aoi smirked.  
Sasuke froze slightly at those words and was knocked down.

"Just so you know..." Ami activated her Sharingan. "He isn't the _only _Uchiha around here and when you mess with my family, you're messing with me!"  
Ami dashed towards him, small fireballs swirling around her. They grew stronger and more violent as her Sharingan attempted to change. She felt a hint of pain from her eyes and decided to stop forcing the Mangekyou for now. She attempted the same move as her brother, knowing she wouldn't be distracted by harsh words.  
"They never mentioned a baby girl survived." Aoi smirked. "I wonder why."  
Aoi energized the blade and attacked Ami. She grabbed hold of it, feeling the electric shocks rush through her body. She managed to hold on longer than Aoi had hoped and kicked him in the stomach.  
"How?" Aoi demanded angrily. Ami wasn't entirely sure herself. But she soon felt her insides burning terribly and fell to her knees in pain.  
"Get out while you still can!" Idate begged.  
"Not a chance." Sakura said, fully determined. "We're not abandoning you, Idate! We promised we'd protect you!"

Sasuke slowly picked himself up just as Ami had fallen.  
"Take it back." He muttered angrily.  
"What are you talking about?" Aoi sighed, completely uninterested.  
"I'm warning you! Don't mess with me!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm Sasuke of Konoha, the last of the Uchiha!"

"Oh really? What am I, your pet?" Ami muttered.  
She clenched her arms, knees, stomach... Everywhere was burning. Naruto came to her side and said something. She couldn't understand what he was saying to her, or perhaps she couldn't hear. She remembered Idate appearing behind Naruto and both had a worried expression on their faces. She just hoped no one would die on this mission. It was the last thing she thought of before she felt nothing.

x.x

Ami started to come to her senses. She could hear someone screaming. She then felt someone shaking her.  
"Get up! He's done for!" Naruto said eagerly.  
"W-what?" Ami asked, still a little groggily.

Ami, Naruto and Idate used the remaining rope from the bridge to get to the other side, by swinging. Ami wasn't too fond of the idea, especially knowing they were up much higher than she'd liked to be. But, without much trouble, they managed to swing over and climb up. Ami looked back on Sakura and Sasuke. He was unconscious again.  
"He'll be fine. Let's go." Naruto said.

The opponent was half way to the finish line when Idate showed up. Ami and Naruto stopped to watch.  
"He'll make it. He's super fast." Ami grinned.  
"Hey... How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, a little worried.  
"A bit queasy, but I'll manage." Ami smiled.  
"It's nice to see you smiling more, by the way." Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Surely enough, Idate made it to the finish line in first place, much to the opponent's surprise. Needless to say, he was extremely out of breath afterwards! The Wagarashi attempted to make Idate withdraw from the race, because Naruto had carried him for a small part. But it had been a failed attempt.

"I can't thank you guys enough." Idate smiled, as they were saying their goodbyes.

"I've come to collect the wounded." Morino Ibiki appeared, completely out of nowhere, much to Idate's surprise. "Where is the wounded?"  
"He's right here." Naruto and Ami said in unison, pointing towards Sasuke.  
"Well bring him up." Ibiki ordered.  
"He's scary." Ami whispered to Naruto.

They waved goodbye and were finally on their way home. Ami sat by her brother, who was in a very foul mood.  
"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked eventually.  
"No, it doesn't." Sasuke muttered.  
"Don't worry; we'll get you healed once you get back to the village." Sakura chirped, before walking off.  
"Sure."  
"You did pretty well during this mission." Ami said, eventually. Sasuke said nothing in return. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm your adorable sister. It's because you_ really_ did good. I'm looking forward to going on more missions with you."  
Sasuke spent the entire ride home in complete silence. Ami knew he was frustrated about getting injured. She just hoped it wouldn't get to him.

x.x

Ami decided to get something to eat before heading back to the Hospital to visit her brother. She would probably bring him a little something too, despite the nurses being completely against her brining him treats. She wasn't one to obey the Hospital rules anyway, so it didn't really bother her much. Once she entered the barbeque shop, she spotted something rather interesting. Her curious side wouldn't allow her to keep quiet at a time like this.  
"No way! You're a chunnin?" She gasped.  
Shikamaru was eating lunch with his teammates, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji and his Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma.  
"He sure is!" Ino chirped, excitedly. "And congratulations to you too, on your very first mission and all."  
"Thanks! So tell me Shikamaru, does this mean you're capable of leading a team now?" Ami said, still staring at the grand green vest the Nara was wearing.  
"I guess." He replied lazily. Ami rolled her eyes.  
"I actually thought you'd be more excited." She sighed.  
She waved Squad Ten goodbye and proceeded to order her food. She didn't want to leave Sasuke alone for too long.

Ami was halfway towards the Hospital when two ANBU stopped her. She looked up at them and sighed.  
"It wasn't me." She stated.  
"Lady Tsunade would like to see you." The one wearing a Cat mask said.  
"But I was going to go visit my brother at the-"  
"Now." He ordered.  
Ami groaned internally and followed the two ANBU towards the Hokage Tower.

The ANBU let her in, without even knocking on the door first. She really couldn't understand people who barged in without knocking. Hokage could've been busy with something important and they wouldn't even know.  
"Ami, it's good to see you're well." Tsunade smiled. Kakashi, Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo were also in the room. Ami looked around, wondering why Tsunade would've called her over. "Sakura reported me on your mission."  
"Do I get to do another one?" Ami asked, practically anticipating a 'yes'.  
"I think you've earned yourself a break." Tsunade laughed. "Besides, I'd much rather hear about how you handled yourself."  
"Okay, I guess. I still have a lot to learn." Ami shrugged.  
"Well I'm curious to know how you managed to grab hold of the Thunder Spirit blade and not get hurt." Tsunade stated, now sounding much more serious.  
"Technically, I did get hurt but-"  
"But not immediately, which is rather strange." Tsunade said.  
"I'm sorry, Hokage, but I have no idea how or why that happened. It just did." Ami sighed.  
"You're obviously ready for lightning natured training." Kakashi stated, suddenly. Tsunade smiled slightly.  
"Well, get to it as soon as you can." Tsunade nodded. "You can go visit your brother now."  
Ami smiled and ran out of the room, her bags of food flying behind her.

"We still have no sign of Kei." Genma stated.  
"He'll keep coming back to see her until he's finished whatever he's started." Kakashi sighed.  
"Make sure you catch him next time." Tsunade ordered.

x.x

Ami happily skipped into Sasuke's room. She had to make sure to avoid the nurses, otherwise they might make her get a check up and also leave all her food behind. She knocked twice on his door before opening it. She was prepared to see him frown and say that she didn't have to knock _every single time_. Only, the room was completely empty once she walked in. The only traces of there once being people was a small plate and a half cut apple. She felt uneasy.

Ami let the bag of food set under Sasuke's bed and ran out of the room. Something inside her mind was telling her to keep running and so she did. She ran and ran until she reached the roof. That's when she saw Kakashi having a slight word with Sasuke, Naruto breathing heavily, Sakura looking terrified and the place surrounded by water.  
"Sasuke... Are you okay?" Ami called out.  
"Go home." He ordered. Ami stared at him confused.  
"They got into a fight." Sakura said suddenly.  
"Sasuke... Just tell me what's wrong." Ami sighed, walking towards him.  
"I said go home! You _worthless_ _child_." He spat angrily.

Everyone stared at Ami, half expecting her to pounce on him. However her reaction was completely different. She stood still, did nothing and said nothing. Sasuke grunted and leapt over the fence, running off.

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what to do. Naruto was still frowning in his corner, Sakura was now crying and Ami was still frozen in the same position with the same expression. She looked completely blank.  
"I assume it was _you _who taught him that technique. You don't think he's a little young for it? He could've killed Sasuke. I know you want to protect him from the Akatsuki but to entrust him with a jutsu like that." Kakashi said suddenly.  
"Well that's rich coming from you. Teaching the Chidori to someone like Sasuke... I knew he was a hothead but I never expected him to use it on his teammate." Jiraiya stated, appearing out of nowhere.

Ami decided she didn't feel like listening to anything else and walked off, without saying a word. Sakura felt like calling out to her but let her leave. Her brother's words were echoing through her mind as she walked across the village. Cheerful voices were heard all around but they didn't feel comforting. She maintained the blank expression until she reached Shikamaru's favourite spot to watch clouds. Realising he wasn't around, she let her body drop onto the grass and stared up at the sky.

"Uchiha? Why are you crying?" A voice called out. Ami didn't pay much attention to it. "Hello? Are you listening to me?"  
Ami's blank face turned to find Sasuke's former classmate, Inuzuka Kiba, staring at her. His dog, Akamaru, barked twice before jumping off Kiba's head and slowly walking towards her. She returned her gaze towards the clouds, still not answering.  
"I've never seen you or your brother cry before. Everyone always talk about how emotionally strong you both are." Kiba continued, feeling the sudden need to be comforting. "But I guess if you are then you must be _really _upset... Just so you know, I'm all ears!"  
Ami stood without saying anything and walked off. Kiba frowned at being ignored and concluded she was just as weird as Sasuke.

She spotted Shikamaru and his team on her way home and silently hoped they wouldn't notice her. It wasn't exactly hard for her not to be noticed, if she didn't have her Sharingan activated, there wasn't anything special to call attention. She didn't wear clothes with bright colours and she was tiny. Ironically enough, Ino _did _see her and was able to tell that she'd been crying.  
"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, sounding less lazy than usual. When she ignored him, he grabbed hold of her arm. "What's wrong?"  
"Why are you crying?" Ino asked, bumping into Shikamaru.  
Ami refused to answer any one of their questions and Shikamaru soon gave in. He allowed her to continue her way home but said he'd stop by in the evening. Even Asuma seemed genuinely worried. The Uchiha siblings _never _cried after their families funeral.

x.x

Ami had intended on meditating but once she sat down, all alone, she broke down. Her heart ached from the painful words. Sasuke was all she had in the world and now not even he wanted her. What had she done? Was this something recent or was it something that had been building up all these years?  
"Why are you crying, little one?" Kei's voice appeared.  
"Kei?" She asked, not entirely sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her.  
"It's me... What happened?" He asked, kneeling beside her.  
Ami explained everything. She mentioned how Sasuke had grown extremely distant and cold ever since the chunnin exams, how she felt completely useless on her first mission and what he called her not too long ago. Kei listened carefully, muttering a few curse words under his breath every now and then.

"Finish teaching me." Ami said suddenly. "Teach me how to master the Mangekyou. Then _no one _will have the courage to call me worthless ever again."  
Kei smirked at her determination. All the pain she was feeling would only help.  
"I should warn you... Once you've mastered it, I won't come back and this time I really mean it." Kei said, almost regretfully.  
"I understand." Ami nodded.  
"And you must never tell how you learnt this. Not even Sasuke."  
"Especially not Sasuke." Ami smirked.

Making good use of the meditation spot, Kei taught her how to transform all her pain into power. It was in fact, slightly harder than she'd expected it to be. Forcing her memories in such way consumed too much chakra. Kei had to give her some of his from time to time. The burning sensation from her eyes didn't die down for a second. He kept assuring her it was normal and safe. It was already after dark when she felt the burning disappear.  
"All that pain is like chakra. Focus it all at once." Kei said, calmly.  
She did as she was told. She soon felt recharged, much stronger than she'd ever felt. She slowly opened her eyes and her Sharingan spiralled. She _knew _it was different.  
"The format is similar to Shisui's." Kei muttered.  
"Shisui... The name sounds quite familiar." Ami wondered.  
"Well never mind that... Go rest little one. I'll leave in the morning."

x.x

Ami was fast asleep when Sasuke got home. He stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes. His own words echoed through his mind. What was he thinking? She was the only thing that mattered to him in the entire world and he'd just pushed her away. For some reason, he felt as though she'd never forgive him. He ran downstairs and found the notepad lying on the kitchen counter.

_I can't tell you where I am but I am perfectly fine. I don't want you to come after me because your place is in Konoha. I want you to officially take my place in Squad Seven. I know you're capable. Don't stay in this house alone, we've both outgrown this place. There's enough money saved for you to get a place for yourself in town. Stay close to Naruto and Kakashi. Once I'm strong enough, I'll come for you and we'll finally get revenge on Itachi. Keep training and grow up strong. We'll meet again someday.  
I love you and I'm sorry. _

He set the note on her bedside table and stared at her for a few moments once again. He felt someone's presence just outside the door and spun round.  
"Get out." Sasuke whispered angrily.  
"I'm keeping an eye on her... Seeing as you are incapable of doing so." Kei muttered.  
"I don't trust you. I want you out of this house and out of her life. I'm warning you-"  
"No need for temper, Sasuke." Kei smirked. "I don't plan on staying past tomorrow."  
Sasuke walked out of his sister's room, closing the door behind him.

"I am curious to know why you suddenly don't trust me." Kei said, following Sasuke downstairs.  
"You asked not to see Kakashi or anyone. You surely must have something to hide." Sasuke frowned.  
"It's not like that." Kei smiled.  
"I don't care. If I find out you stayed, you'll be dealing with me."  
Kei watched Sasuke leave the house. He sighed to himself. Ami won't be too pleased in the morning.

x.x

Ami's alarm sounded at precisely nine in the morning. She groaned into her pillow and moved her  
hand around until she found the silencing button. She slowly picked herself up and went to wash up. She changed into a pair of black shorts, a white shirt and a black hoodie, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She frowned at her tired reflection.  
"I look like sh-"  
"Good morning!" Kei shouted, just outside the door. Ami sighed and opened it. She wasn't looking forward to bidding him farewell just yet, but it seemed as though he was ready to leave. "Get yourself some breakfast, kiddo. I'll be leaving very soon."

Ami silently led Kei towards the training grounds. Once in the very middle, she stopped.  
"We're not sparring." Kei laughed.  
"I know. Head south from here, no one will know." She mumbled.  
Kei gave her a very tight hug before walking off. Ami had cried enough the previous night and was determined to not cry now.  
"You're just going to get stronger from now on. Be safe... We might meet again along the way."  
She didn't wait for him to leave before turning around and heading back home.

Ami violently threw herself back on her bed. She'd managed to hit her bedside table, knocking over her alarm clock. Seeing as she didn't like having things out of place, she got up once again and grabbed the clock. That's when she saw it.

x.x

Ami desperately ran straight into Tsunade's office. The only person inside was her personal assistant, Shizune.  
"You scared me! W-what is it you need?" She asked, slightly worried.  
"Tsunade. Where is she?" Ami asked, trying her best to regain her composure.  
"She's at the Hospital treating – Hey! Wait!"

As soon as Ami had heard the word 'Hospital', she'd run out of the room. Tsunade had to hear of this soon and she had to send someone after her brother. She'd go alone but she had no clue where to start looking. Ami knew the nurses would give her a hard time about bothering the Hokage while she was working, so she decided to check every window.

Luckily enough, she found Tsunade staring out the window of the fourth floor. The Hokage was startled to suddenly see the young Uchiha trying to get in.  
"There are doors for a reason." Tsunade said, slightly irritated by the sudden surprise.  
"Read this." Ami said, breathlessly. She noticed the two people in the room were Genma and Raido. They seemed completely out of energy. "What happened to you two?"  
"Enemies." Genma mumbled.  
"Strong ones." Raido added.

Tsunade finished reading and turned back towards the window. Ami anxiously waited for her to say something.  
"I know." She muttered.  
"What do you mean-"  
"I'm already aware that Sasuke left the village. I have been since around four in the morning. Shikamaru rounded up a team to go retrieve him." Tsunade stated.  
"And you're telling me this, _now_? It wouldn't be difficult to send someone to let me know that my brother is missing! Which way did they go?" Ami demanded, extremely furious.  
"You are going to stay in the village. Shikamaru is in charge of this mission. If he wanted you to tag along, then he would've called you."  
Genma and Raido felt extremely awkward in that room. Ami was gradually losing her temper and no one really liked it when Uchiha's lost their temper.

"I can't believe him! He's _my _brother! I have every right to go after him!" Ami was shaking in fury by now. Her eyes were slowly spiralling into a dark red colour.  
"Lady Tsunade..." Genma said, worriedly.  
"You _will _tell me where he is!" Ami demanded.  
Tsunade grabbed hold of the girl as she jumped towards her. Genma and Raido were in complete shock by the scene. No Konoha Shinobi would ever _dare _to willingly attack the Hokage and yet, here stood Uchiha Ami, ready to kill. Tsunade, however, didn't seem angry. She understood Ami's sudden anger and desperation. The girl slowly began to calm down and soon broke down into tears.  
"Please..." She begged.  
"Go home, Ami. Shikamaru can handle the situation." Tsunade said quietly.

Ami took the chance to leave when Gai came rushing into the room, asking about Rock Lee's surgery. There wasn't a chance she was going home. She couldn't sit back and wait for Shikamaru to return.

The chunnin that was supposed to be guarding the gates seemed to be a lot more interested in his pack of cards. Ami smirked. She crawled past the chunnin and only got back on two feet once she was outside. She then dashed off. She was able to get a trail with the assistance of her Sharingan.

x.x

"Show yourself!" A boy handling a puppet ordered. Ami complied, not wanting to cause any trouble. He pointed towards her forehead. "You're from Konoha."  
"Yes... Where are you three from?" She asked.  
"Suna." The girl answered. "Your Hokage asked for our assistance."  
"What's your name?" The puppet boy asked, smirking.  
"Uchiha Ami."  
The boy with red hair finally turned towards her. Ami had seen him before, she was certain.  
"Uchiha eh? What a coincidence, we're supposed to go after one. I'm Temari, this is Gaara and-"  
"I'm Kankuro!" The puppet boy interrupted.  
"Wait, you three know where my brother is?" Ami asked, slightly surprised.  
"Well... Not exactly. We know where we can find the team that's gone to retrieve him." Temari wondered.  
"Perfect. Would you mind if I tag along?" Ami smirked.  
"Not at all!" Kankuro grinned.

The three Suna shinobi were much faster than she'd expected. After hours and hours of running, the red haired boy, also known as Gaara, came to a halt.  
"Found them?" Temari whispred.  
"This is where we split up." Gaara ordered.  
"Who takes the stowaway?" Kankuro asked, smirking towards Ami.  
"As leader for this mission, I will." Gaara stated, taking off. Ami took one look at the other two before following the strange boy.

"You have a Sharingan, right?" Gaara asked suddenly, offering her half of his snack.  
Gaara had decided it would be best to take a few minutes to rest. He wasn't entirely sure what his follower was capable of, so making sure her energy was a full capacity was essential. Besides that, she looked rather hungry. Ami, despite usually being the intelligent one, completely forgot to pack extra snacks for her mission. She'd left in such a hurry... She was quite glad when Gaara offered her some of his.  
"Yeah... Do you want me to activate it?" Ami wondered as she accepted the food gratefully.  
"Just make sure you're prepared to attack." He nodded.  
"I remember you now! You were there when Konoha was attacked." Ami said.  
Gaara sighed. He didn't seem too fond of the subject.  
"I'm sorry about that and about hurting your brother." He muttered.  
"You're the Kazekage's son?" Ami asked, eyes wide.  
"Yes."  
"Right well... I owe you a punch or two, but I'll consider us even once you've rescued my brother." She smirked.

x.x

Gaara used his sand to get Rock Lee to the ground safely. In order to avoid the enemy attacking any further, Ami blocked him with a giant fireball. The enemy didn't waste time on attacking them.  
"Get behind me." Gaara ordered.  
Ami did as she was told and stood behind Gaara and kept a close eye on Rock Lee. Not a second later, the enemy attacked them with what seemed to be bones. Ami didn't pay much attention to the conversation between Gaara and Lee. They seemed to know each other reasonably well.  
"I want you both to stay behind me while I fight him." Gaara ordred.  
Lee frowned slightly.

The enemy mocked Gaara, about having limited sand, but he was soon proven wrong when Gaara revealed his little secret. Gaara had been using the earth around them to feed his sand and create a bigger amount.  
"He has Sasuke's eyes." Gaara said, suddenly.  
"No he doesn't. Sasuke's eyes are dark like mine and-"  
"No... I mean the emotion in them. Always wanting to prove they are worthy." Gaara muttered.  
Ami was about to question his conclusion but her attention was drawn towards the enemy breaking through Gaara's sand barrier. After the enemy mocked Gaara once again, the Kazekage's son got serious. He formed a few hand signs and created a sand Tsunami. He then made the ground shake slightly, making Ami and Lee cling onto each other.  
"Please tell me he's dead." Ami mumbled.  
"Why won't he give up?" Gaara sighed.  
"What? He's still holding up?" Lee said, exasperated.  
Gaara's next move was a sand coffin. Ami was surprised to see how well the boy could manipulate sand. He was definitely someone she'd like to keep as a friend for life. But once again, the enemy managed to escape. Gaara was starting to lose his patience.  
"Let me help." Ami offered.  
"No. Save your energy because once I'm done here, you still need to go after Sasuke and I get the feeling you wish to go alone."  
"Naruto's gone after him too." Lee stated.  
Ami nodded and allowed Gaara to continue his fight. She was actually quite happy to know that he'd taken her feelings into consideration.

The enemy suddenly managed to pass through Gaara's sand, attacking him. The Suna ninja ended up far away from the other two.  
"I'll handle this." Lee stated, before Ami could run towards them.  
Lee ended up on the ground but thankfully still alive. Before Ami could think, black flames surrounded the four of them. Unfortunately, she still wasn't used to the power of the Mangekyou and they died down quicker than she'd hoped. The enemy smirked and focused his attention on Gaara once again. He removed his spine, much to Ami's disgust, and used it as a weapon. He attempted to attack Gaara once again but the sand boy used his ultimate defence. The enemy's bones began to break away once trapped inside Gaara's sand. Gaara then began to sink the enemy to the ground.  
"It's amazing that he still has chakra!" Lee exclaimed.

"Is he dead?" Ami asked, curiously.  
Gaara silently observed the ground below him. He didn't seem too convinced and he was right. A series of large bones popped out suddenly and spread everywhere. Gaara quickly saved Ami and Lee and kept all hovering high above the ground. The enemy soon appeared behind Gaara, claiming he wasn't a pawn. Ami rolled her eyes at his persistence.

The strange bone-manipulator yelled in anger and frustration and attempted to stab Gaara through the head. Ami screamed in despair. Gaara waited for his life to end but it never happened. Instead, the enemy fell limp to the ground.

Gaara successfully got them all back on firm ground and rested against a tree.  
"Forget what I said earlier. We're definitely even." Ami smiled.  
"Go find him and do _not _get yourself killed. If there are any enemies around, make sure you plan ahead." Gaara said, breathlessly.  
Ami nodded and ran off. Adrenaline was pumping. There was no way she'd let Sasuke leave.

x.x

"You sent _genin _after Sasuke? With all due respect, Hokage, but have you completely lost your mind?"

Kakashi leaned against Tsunade's desk, mentally hoping his body wouldn't give in from all the sudden stress. What had the woman been thinking? She couldn't send genin after a group of dangerous shinobi!  
"I have a backup plan, Kakashi. Besides, you know very well that I can't send out jounin in our current situation."  
"But they're _genin_ and-"  
"They are Konoha Shinobi, Kakashi. They can manage." Tsunade assured.

Kakashi didn't seem at all convinced. He groaned internally and began walking out of Tsunade's office.  
"Where are you going? You've been assigned to another mission!" She bellowed.  
"I know... I just have a few errands to run." Kakashi waved.

Cat stopped by Kakashi's window, letting himself in immediately.  
"We managed to track him during the first hundred miles but he disappeared. It was completely out of nowhere!" Cat stated.  
"Was Ami with him?" Kakashi asked.  
"She followed him towards the training grounds but he went on alone afterwards."  
"Are you sure you can't track him?" Kakashi wondered.  
"Unfortunately, I'm positive. There's no doubt he's a shinobi and Fox said he noticed a Sharingan. Perhaps the man was being honest about being another Uchiha survivor."  
Kakashi nodded. With that out of his mind, all he had to do now was make sure Ami wouldn't go after Sasuke.  
"Where is she now?"  
"Ami? Well... I don't know." Cat responded, slightly taken aback by the question.  
Kakashi groaned. If she were in the village, ANBU would've spotted her somewhere by now. Unless she was still in shock by Sasuke's words. Perhaps there was a chance she was crying in her room.  
"Cat... If you're not doing anything right now, patrol the compound. Let me know if she gets in or out." Kakashi ordered.

Despite no longer being in ANBU, Kakashi enjoyed still having a sense of command with his former teammates. Cat was definitely someone he could rely on for whatever reason. With Ami out of his mind, he had to think about where he could find Sasuke. There's no doubt Naruto is one of the genin in the retrieval squad... He needed trackers. He summoned his trusty ninja dogs into the room.  
"Okay guys, I need you to find Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Understood?"  
"Yes Sir!" Pakkun barked.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called out, desperately running towards him.  
"I already know and I'm taking care of it." Kakashi assured.  
"Yeah but you should know that-"  
Sakura was interrupted by the ANBU shinobi appearing before them.  
"Reporting in, Sir!" Kakashi nodded for Cat to continue. "I... I don't think you're going to enjoy this piece of news, but Uchiha Ami isn't in her home. She isn't in the village at all."  
"That's what I was going to tell you! I have no idea whether or not she knew where to go but she went after them. I saw her leave the village, but I didn't think it was right to try to stop her. Even if I did, she probably would've knocked me out and gone anyway. I'm sorry Kakashi! I really am!" Sakura cried.  
"I'll let you know if anything changes." Cat stated, before disappearing.  
Kakashi took a deep breath and continued heading towards the gates. He should've known from the start that Ami would've gone.

x.x

Ami could hear loud bangs everywhere. She was, however, very glad that someone – most likely Sasuke – was using fire style jutsu's. The huge flames were telling her exactly where to go. As she got closer, she grew uneasy. She wasn't sure what was happening but it wasn't something good. There was something about the air around her.

She finally reached a place she'd never been before. Though, she knew it was known as the Valley of the End. She recognized the two statues on each side of the waterfall. One was the first Hokage and the other was her ancestor, Uchiha Madara.

She was suddenly caught by surprise by the extremely large fireball that Sasuke had formed. Despite not wanting to, she retreated back slightly, avoiding the heat. As she got closer once again she saw Naruto down.  
"He feels strange." Ami muttered.

x.x

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kakashi asked as he finally reached Pakkun.  
"Positive. I've also picked up Uchiha Ami's scent." Pakkun stated.

Kakashi was definitely thankful he made Pakkun memorize their scents as soon as he met them all. It was possibly one of the best things he's done for them. The next best thing would be to stop the fight between Sasuke and Naruto, which he was certain was either happening or about to.

x.x

Naruto slowly got up and suddenly punched Sasuke in the face. Ami began running again but froze once she realised Naruto growing a tail. Was she seeing things? He couldn't possibly grow a tail out of nowhere.  
"Kyuubi!" She gasped to herself.  
How could she have forgotten about the demon stuck inside him? She hesitated slightly, completely unsure whether or not it was safe to appear before them at a time like this. Both boys continued their fight, destroying parts of the valley. Ami then noticed Sasuke changing form. That surely wasn't something she'd seen before. Could that be why he'd been so distant and strange? Could that be the result of something that happened during or after the chunnin exams? She _had _to know and she wasn't going to allow Sasuke to leave the village without explaining. But she still had her intelligence. She knew too well that she couldn't simply interrupt their fight now; otherwise she'd get caught in the middle.

The following acts to catch her attention included Naruto flying Sasuke into a wall, smoke everywhere and Sasuke transforming into a horrendous monster. She could sense Naruto's chakra also getting stronger. She feared more tails would start appearing. That had to be something that could calm him down somehow.

_-Flashback-  
"You're too quiet little one... Don't be sad that I'm leaving. You still have your brother and your friends." Kei smiled.  
"Something tells me I'm losing my brother." Ami mumbled.  
"Well don't let him get away! Simple as that." _

_Ami opened the gates that led to the training grounds, reluctantly. She didn't know how to say goodbye officially. She didn't really want to. Kei knew she wouldn't stick around too long. In fact, he was quite surprised she offered to walk with him all the way here.  
"You know... There is something I could tell you." Kei wondered. "It's about the Mangekyou."  
"What about it?" Ami asked, a little more lively. _

"_Although it's not entirely certain... I'm just guessing. The only one that can fully know of its capabilities will be you. But I do believe you'd be able to control strong urges." Ami stared at him, not understanding what he was meaning. "You gained this power by focusing your pain and transforming it into power. To do such a thing requires a strong mind. Therefore, I've come to the conclusion that your Mangekyou might include the genjutsu of mind control."  
"So you're saying I could make anyone do whatever I wish?" Ami said, already thinking of a way to make Sasuke publically apologize to her.  
"More or less... But like I said, I can't be entirely sure of what you're capable of."  
-End Flashback- _

"That's it!" She shouted suddenly.  
At that very moment, Naruto and Sasuke attacked each other, causing water to splash everywhere. Sasuke had used his Chidori against Naruto's Rasengan. She noticed that as they clashed, a dark ball of chakra formed around them. That was it, she wasn't going to stand around and do nothing.

"What did you do?" Ami demanded. Sasuke turned to face her. Naruto was on the ground. "Why isn't he moving?"  
"Go home." Sasuke ordered.  
"Don't talk to me like that! You are going to give up on whatever crazy idea you've got your mind set on, and you're going to do that now!" She shouted.  
Her eyes spiralled into action once Sasuke turned his back on her to continue his way. Without even realising, she made black flames appear just before him, blocking his path. He spun round quickly, just as infuriated as he had been a while ago.  
"How?" He bellowed. "I demand to know how you learnt that!"  
"Stick around and I _might _teach you." She smirked.

Sasuke groaned loudly and ran towards her, grabbing her violently by the neck. He threw her aside, making her crash into the rocks. The black flames had already died down and her Mangekyou faded back into a normal Sharingan. Quickly forming hand signs, she sent a great fireball in his direction. Sasuke dodged it easily and armed himself with a Chidori.  
"I told you to go home." He gritted.  
"I'm not leaving here without you." Ami said, breathlessly. She was already feeling the Mangekyou drain her.  
"Suite yourself."

Sasuke charged with his Chidori. Ami knew she couldn't dodge it. She still needed to get used to the new power. Sasuke hit her perfectly in the stomach. It was the same sensation she'd felt whilst being attacked by the Thunder Blade. The energy ran through her easily and the burning sensation came afterwards. Sasuke managed to escape before she hit the ground.

x.x

"It's raining. Won't it wash away the scent?" Kakashi wondered.  
"It doesn't matter, we're close enough." Pakkun assured.

Kakashi leapt towards the Valley of the End, which had its scenery slightly altered. No doubt whatever battle went on, it was pretty intense. He soon spotted Naruto lying on his back and Ami slumped against a rock.  
"I'm too late." He thought to himself.  
"How did it come to this?" Pakkun sighed, running towards Naruto.

Lying forgotten, next to Naruto, was a Konoha headband. Pakkun took a good sniff at it and nodded sadly.  
"It's Sasuke's."  
Kakashi's mind was blank. If only he could've arrived sooner. Obviously he'd been too nice with Sasuke during their pep talk. He should've been stricter. Three of his four students practically grew up without an adult figure in their lives and even though they think they're fine without one, they need Kakashi to be that strict adult from time to time.

Kakashi struggled slightly, but managed to carry his two students in his arms. Luckily for him, neither of them was heavy. In fact, Kakashi thought they were both quite small for their age.  
"Kind of ironic isn't it? Sasuke and Naruto battling here." Pakkun stated.  
"Yeah." Kakashi muttered.  
Everything was still too overwhelming for him. Why would Sasuke willingly choose to leave his friends and only family behind and why would he dream of attacking them? Noting made sense to him at that moment. Kakashi looked up towards the sky.  
"The storm is finally clearing."  
"With all that rain, I won't be able to follow Sasuke's scent. But making sure these two get back alive is much more important than finding Sasuke right now." Pakkun said.  
Kakashi silently agreed and began making his way back.

x.x

Naruto slowly started regaining his senses, though he still wasn't strong enough to walk. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light.  
"Kakashi Sensei... Where's Sasuke?" He whispered.  
Kakashi didn't know how to reply but figured his silence was enough of an answer. Naruto didn't really need to hear the truth; it would only hurt much more.

One of Konoha's medical groups, which Tsunade dispatched beforehand, reached Kakashi, Pakkun and the two children. They didn't waste time on asking questions and reporting. Naruto heard every word, even though he looked as though he was in another world. The other medical groups had already reached the others. Some had received emergency medical treatment on the scene before being transferred. They had _all_ been wounded, though Shikamaru only suffered minor injuries. This only made Naruto feel worse. Everyone came out, fully determined to bring Sasuke back, and now they're returning without him. How would Sakura feel once they got back? Or worse, how would Ami cope from now on? Ami...  
"What happened to her?" Naruto asked, staring the motionless Uchiha.  
"I'm still not sure what exactly happened." Kakashi sighed.

x.x

Tsunade looked through her books. She was glad to know everything she needed was there. She was certain she'd be able to heal Akimichi Chouji without much trouble.  
"I'm going to need more deer antler!" She ordered.

x.x

Inuzuka Kiba winced every time he tried to lean forward to get a better look at Akamaru.  
"Well sis? What do you think? Is he going to be okay?" Kiba asked, worriedly.  
Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister and vet, examined Akamaru from head to paw. The poor pup whined every now and then, making Kiba more anxious.  
"Well, one thing's sure – no long walks for him, for a while." Hana stated.  
"Can't you do anything about it? You're a vet!" Kiba begged.  
"Not a magician! It takes time. But relax his life isn't in danger." Hana sighed. Kiba groaned and winced from the sudden pain that surged through him. "No long walks for you, any time soon, either."  
"I got it, don't worry." Kiba chuckled.

x.x

Neji lay in the centre of a large diagram in a special and isolated room. The med-nin group were working extremely hard on healing his injuries.  
"We've been at it for almost three hours, time for you to take over." One med-nin said to another.  
"We're using the boy's own hair as a conductor, so focus on that. Try to accelerate the growth rate of the injured cells! As for the chakra control, just think of threading a needle!" Shizune ordered.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
Surely enough, Neji's injuries slowly began to heal as though they were being sown together. The young Hyuuga would feel the urge to twist and turn every now and then but the diagram kept him in place.

x.x

Shikamaru sat outside, in the waiting room, drumming his fingers impatiently. He looked down at his bandaged index finger and frowned. Temari sat opposite him, legs crossed.  
"No point in making yourself crazy." She said eventually. "Don't you remember you psychological training? With every mission, comes sacrifice."  
"Training and reality are two different things. I thought I knew about missions. I thought I knew what it meant to be a Shinobi... Now, after this mission, my first as a squad leader, only one thing's clear... I'm just not cut out to be a Shinobi." Shikamaru said after a while, frowning.  
"All you men, with such fragile egos." Temari sighed.  
"I thought all I had to do was depend on everybody else... Some leader. I should've done more but I didn't have the strength. It's all my fault!" Shikamaru stated.  
"What? Are you afraid you might get hurt?" Temari mocked.

Shikamaru stared at her for a while before retreating. He wasn't about to start a fight with her, after all. He pretended not to notice his father standing in the corner.  
"Shikamaru... A girl disrespects you like that and you just walk away?" He sighed.  
"You bet I do! Arguing isn't exactly my style; it's what _girls _like to do." He spat.  
"Well, what are you? Not a man, that's for sure. As far as I can see, you're nothing but a coward. You think that if you quit, the missions will stop? Someone has to do it. Your comrades will be sent out again and they'll face the same risks. Some of them might not make it! Ones _you _might've saved, if you'd been there to lead them. How are you going to feel then? You've got a chance to learn from your mistakes. You shouldn't be trying to run away... You should be training to become a better leader. The choice is simple. You're either a leader or a coward. Which one are you?" Shikaku lectured.

Tsunade opened the door before Shikamaru could think of an answer. Temari looked towards her, silently hoping to hear good news.  
"He's going to be just fine!" Tsunade smiled. "The antidote worked. The extermination of cells, caused by the pills affects, has been rested." She sighed and took a seat where Shikamaru once was. "I couldn't have done it without your help, Shikaku. The Nara Clan's sacred medicine guide was invaluable!"

Shizune came running down the hallway, calling for Tsunade like crazy. They all expected bad news to come from her.  
"Hyuuga Neji is safe! His condition has stabilized!" She grinned.  
Shikamaru slowly felt lighter as the good news kept pouring in. Perhaps he hadn't done as badly as he was claiming. Although he knew there was still much to learn.

"There's more! Hatake Kakashi has returned with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Ami and they've already been examined. Both their injuries are serious but not life threatening. They're going to be okay." Shizune stated, unable to hide her happiness.

* * *

**and he's gone *cries* so like I said.. we're heading into shippuden years - Will anyone ever really know who Kei is? You know I could be really evil and just make him an OC right? muahahah **

**Yeah... Not telling :p (muahaha again) **

**Until next time! xoxo!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Goooood afternoon y'all! I actually finished this sooner than I expected to :p ok **

**ATTENTION ! - PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE:**

**You shall all notice the huuuge time skips I'll be having in this chapter. The reason is, Ami won't participate in any of the pre-shippuden arc missions, Ok? I can't really be certain about the whole time frame in Naruto, but I'm trying my best to make it accurate. Sorry if there are mistakes. I also didn't give much detail about her training sessions - ON PURPOSE - because I felt like it would get too boring if I kept going over that. You will all know what she can do, eventually! As for the Chunnin Exams - spoiler alert hehehe - EVERYONE will soon find out how that went. I will have a bonus chapter for that (Like I did with the Uchiha chapter, remember?)... OH YES, I'm sure you also noticed I skipped a lot in the Uchiha chapter right? Well, that's because I decided to have another bonus chapter (I feel like Kishimoto himself and all these fillers) about the Uchiha's when Ami and Sasuke go against Itachi (like it is in the anime ^^) **

**Ok, I think that's all I wanted to say! But if you have any other questions you can PM me or leave it in a review :p This ISN'T the last chapter, however the next one will kick off Shippuden \o/ (Yes, I'm excited to finally enter shippuden years) **

**Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed *-* - Meganallard (O Sasuke é bipolar - ta parecendo minha fic de hp ja KK - mas é que eu imagino que ele ficaria confuso em relacao a Ami... Porque ele ama ela e faria tudo por ela, mas ele tambem quer ser phodastico e blabla, é. Sinto em lhe dizer que agora o Sasuke so aparece naquele reencontro - e nao vai terminar tao bem ;x - maaaaas esse capitulo tem NaruAmi pra voce *-*); MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN (yeeeey Shippuden's coming up *-* lol I hope you're just as excited as I am *o*) **

**Right, enough of me... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Kakashi was rather relieved to know there was a spare apartment exactly three doors down from his own. Of course that also meant Shiranui Genma would be living next door and he was always one to bring _friends _home after a night out. But at least Naruto lived in the building in front and it was much better than the compound. Kakashi wouldn't allow Ami to stay alone in the compound, not even if she begged. Much to his amusement, she had simply shrugged and began packing her things. He didn't question her, fearing she would suddenly change her mind.

Two months had passed since Sasuke left the village. It had also been two months without a single word from the youngest Uchiha. Lady Tsunade had promised she'd be patient and not insist on anything, but even she was beginning to regret that promise. Naruto divided his time between missions, training and making Ami happy. Nothing worked. She was miserable and depressed.

Two months and two weeks since Sasuke left. Kakashi was eating breakfast and distracting himself with the sound of three birds chirping outside his window. He was glad to be home after a mission and silently prayed Tsunade would allow him a short break. Although he enjoyed going on endless missions, he felt it was wrong to leave a depressed eleven year old and not do anything about it. He was determined to get at least a 'good morning' out of the young girl. And he would do it today. However, he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a desperate pounding on his door.

He quickly opened it and was embraced around the waist by two short arms.  
"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." He whispered.  
He was getting used to this scenario even though it wasn't something he enjoyed. Seeing Ami cry so much made his heart ache. He would often wonder when and why he developed such a soft spot.  
"Stop saying that!" She shouted suddenly, releasing herself from him and bringing Kakashi back to the real world. "You always say that! Everyone says that! It's not ok! Nothing's ok! Nothing will ever be ok!"  
Kakashi did nothing as the girl screamed and hit his stomach. He took the punches as punishment for not arriving in time that day. He then realised she'd spoken. She hadn't said a word to him this entire time and now she's spoken. He didn't even care if she was through angry shouts.  
"Ami-"  
"Don't say anything! Nothing you say will change this!" She screamed again.  
He sighed and pulled her into a hug once again, which she accepted gladly. He could hear a muffled and almost silent apology as she cried harder. He didn't understand why she was sorry. If anything he should be the one apologising.  
"It's not your fault." He said quietly.

After much insistence, he managed to get her to accept food and water. Despite claiming she wasn't hungry, she chewed down a large bowl of rice and drank two large glasses of water.

"I'm sorry for punching you." She said, once they were both sat on his balcony, allowing the wind to blow through their hair.  
"It's fine." Kakashi sighed.  
"I tried, Sensei... I tried to get him back. I thought I could tempt him with something new. Something powerful like he wanted. I didn't think... I saw what he did to Naruto. I should've stopped him. I should've shown up earlier and-"  
"He hurt you enough, Ami. You shouldn't have done anything. You weren't even supposed to be there. I'm glad you stayed out of his fight with Naruto." Kakashi said. His mind would go blank slightly, whenever that day was mentioned. He still couldn't think of something useful to say about it.  
"I thought he would've been at least a tiny bit curious. I know I don't know much about it but-"  
"Wait... What are we talking about?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye widening slightly.  
"Nothing." Ami said quickly. Too quickly for Kakashi's liking.  
"What exactly happened to you that day?" He asked.

_-Flashback-  
Tsunade walked out of the hospital room and sighed. She was glad she'd finally finished examining both Naruto and Ami. Hopefully now she could take a well earned break. However her daydreams were interrupted when she realised Kakashi was waiting just outside.  
"They're fine, Kakashi. Go home and rest." Tsunade sighed.  
"But their condition? What happened to them? How long are they going to be in there? When will I-"  
"Would you slow down?" Tsunade said, irritably. "Naruto has a few severe injuries but he's healing rapidly. Ami had a slight injury to the head, but I've dealt with that already. She did manage to use a great amount of Chakra during whatever fight she had, which is why she still isn't awake. They both can leave within three days. However, I want them to rest for at least a week."  
Kakashi would have asked for more details but Tsunade had waved him goodbye already. Kakashi sat back in his seat again. His mind was racing. He wanted to know exactly what happened between them and Sasuke.  
-EndFlashback-_

"I don't know. I don't remember." She lied.  
Kakashi sighed. Perhaps he'd have better luck with Naruto. If only Jiraiya would lay low for a while and allow him to make his approach. Naruto would say anything whilst drowning himself in ramen.

Ami's eyes were itchy again. She rubbed them slowly. It reminded her of when she first developed her Sharingan. They would itch for days. Kakashi took note of her irritated eyes and could only wonder. He was aware she had a fully activated Sharingan before they met.  
"The more you rub, the more it hurts." He pointed out.  
"It's not _hurting_." She muttered.  
"Let me see them." He sighed.  
She frowned but allowed him to take a look. He soon realised her dark orbs trying to spiral into a Sharingan but failing. It wasn't normal. He'd sneaked a peek at the Uchiha's secrets once or twice, when both Sasuke and Ami were busy sleeping. He had to make sure whatever was in those scrolls was safe enough to be left with two genin. He remembered rummaging through and finding a code scribbled onto a napkin. After a few minutes of analysing, he realised it said 'alternative'. He didn't understand what it meant but it definitely kept bugging him as time went by. He then came across a very well concealed scroll about the Mangekyou Sharingan. His former Sensei had explained the theory of its power once before and he knew it wasn't something to be meddled with. He frowned.

"When did you do it?" He asked, trying his best not to get angry.  
"Do what?"  
"You know what I'm talking about, Ami. Tell me how it happened. Who did you have to kill in order to attain it?"  
Ami could hear the disappointment in his voice. Did he really think she'd be capable of killing someone just to get a pair of powerful eyes? Then again, Sasuke had practically just left the village after power. Perhaps Kakashi was just traumatised.  
"I didn't kill anyone." She said casually. "I didn't have to."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, frustrated.  
"I... I can't tell you, Sensei." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact.  
The visible eye widened again. That's when something clicked into his mind.

_-Flashback-  
Kakashi was resting on the grass, fully concentrated on his book. Ami took the opportunity to practice masking her chakra. It seemed to be working, because she'd managed to get quite close to him and he still hadn't taken his eyes off the book.  
"Not quite there yet." He said suddenly, making her jump back slightly. She frowned once she realised she'd been caught. "But with a bit more practice, you might be able to sneak up on me unnoticed."  
"Good morning to you too." She huffed.  
"Morning? It's practically lunch time."  
"Well I slept in." She said nonchalantly. "When will Sasuke be back from his second exam?"  
"In a few days, give or take." Kakashi smiled, or at least that's what it seemed like.  
"Great... That's extra training for me then." She wriggled her eyebrows. "We can get started right away!"  
"I was somewhat hoping to relax a little for the time being. There's no point in rushing you."  
"But I need to learn new things or I'll never reach my brother's level!" Ami pouted.  
"You're not that far from Sasuke, so I wouldn't worry."  
"I'm not talking about Sasuke." Ami rolled her eyes. "Fine... If you don't want to train me I'll go find someone that will."  
Kakashi sighed and waved her off, before concentrating once more on his book.  
-EndFlashback- _

"Kei!" He said suddenly, jumping to his feet. "He taught you, didn't he? You asked him to? Why would you do that? Why would you trust someone you barely know? Ami that man could be dangerous! Where is he? When I get my hands on him-"  
"He's gone, Kakahsi." Ami frowned. "He's gone for good this time, apparently. And I trust him because he's family! Besides, he's one of the nicest people I've ever met and it was nice having someone to talk to whenever I needed."  
Kakashi regained his compose and sat back down, sliding his back against the glass door that led back into his apartment.  
"I'm sorry for shouting." He said quietly. "You have me though. That's what I'm here for. You can always come to me if you need to talk. You know I listen... I know that sometimes it seems like I show no interest whatsoever but I do care about all of you. You're all my responsibility, whether we like it or not. And about Kei... I don't trust him. If he really were someone I could trust then he wouldn't have been so cautious to not be seen by me."  
"Well maybe you scare him or something. You tend to be rather intimidating." Ami smirked.  
"I highly doubt that was the case, Ami. Listen... If he ever returns I want you to come find me. If I say he's trustworthy then ok, you can see him whenever and I won't bother you about it anymore. But-"  
"There's no 'but', Kakashi! He's not a bad person! He helped me, didn't he?" Ami insisted.  
"Helped you with what? You've activated something you can't even control. It almost completely drained you and how long did it last? Five minutes? Ami... The Mangekyou is _very _powerful. I know someday you'll do great things with it but you're just not ready yet."

He sighed. There were tears in the corner of her eyes threatening to spill. He hated seeing her cry. It was heartbreaking. A small voice in his head told him she knew of this and was crying to make him shut up. He acknowledged the small voice but it didn't make the sight less heartbreaking. He decided to give in for now. She would understand his concern... Eventually.

x.x

Kakashi decided to stop by the pharmacy on his way home. He recalled how his former teammate, Obito, would have drops whenever his eyes got irritated. Perhaps it would do his moody student some good. He had spent the day in the village wandering, buying groceries and simply doing nothing. He suddenly stopped when he felt someone behind him and hoped he wasn't needed for a mission.  
"He was spotted." Cat stated.  
"Where?" Kakashi asked curiously, spinning around to face the ANBU.  
"Not too far from here. We believe he was trying to come back but got scared off when he realised we were around."  
Kakashi groaned slightly. He didn't want ANBU to scare him off. Not now, at least.

"Is there a problem, Kakashi?"  
"Tenzo... I just need to know who he is and if he's dangerous." Kakashi sighed.  
"That's the thing... We have reason to believe he headed towards one of Orochimaru's old hideouts... And please don't call me that in public."  
"Sorry." Kakashi mumbled. "Wait... Did you say Orochimaru?"

All of his bags suddenly fell to ground and the white haired man dashed back to his apartment block. It was times like these he wished he could be as fast as his Sensei was. Tenzo, or Cat when in public, sighed and grabbed his Senpai's belongings.  
"I should've waited until he was home." He mumbled to himself.

Kakashi pounded against Ami's door and mentally begged for her to be home, safe and sound. He was about to heavily knock for the third time when a very sleepy child appeared.  
"What?" She spat.  
"It's not even six, why were you asleep?" Kakashi wondered.  
"What do you want, Sensei?" She said, visibly annoyed.  
Kakashi pushed his way into her apartment. Which he noticed was much tidier than his. He sighed and turned to face her. This wasn't going to be easy.  
"He's not who you think he is, Ami. Well... He might be but he still isn't. He can't be trusted." Kakashi said quickly.  
"Sensei... I was asleep just a few seconds ago. You're going to have to be a little more specific for my brain to comprehend." She mumbled. She sat on the armchair by the balcony door, cuddled her knees and buried her face. Kakashi would have to explain quickly before she decided to sleep again.  
"It's Kei, Ami... ANBU have been tracing him ever since he left." Kakashi sighed.  
"But you said-"  
"Ami... I think he's working for Orochimaru."

She didn't think it was possible to feel more pain until Kakashi said those words. She was smart enough to know that it was likely true. She slowly let her legs drop back onto the ground and, without saying a word, walked back into her room and dropped onto the bed. She didn't care if Kakashi followed her inside or not. Though, she silently hoped that the footsteps she'd heard meant he had.

"Ami... I'm sorry." He said quietly, kneeling beside her. "I truly didn't want to be right about this guy. It would be great if you had another family member alive, that you could rely on and-"  
"Who needs family." She muttered angrily.  
"Just get some rest... I'll see you later." Kakashi sighed.

He locked the door on his way out before heading back to his own apartment – he had a copy of hers and Naruto's keys. He soon spotted Genma stumbling up the stairs and frowned.  
"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Kakashi sighed.  
"No idea what you're talking about." Genma muttered, a little tipsy.  
"When are you going to stop being so irresponsible?"  
Genma stopped before Kakashi and grinned. He straightened up and began walking normally. Kakashi watched, rolling his eyes and his colleagues' antics.  
"I saw you and decided to lighten up your mood. I'm not drunk... Not yet, at least." Genma grinned.  
"Worst joke ever." Kakashi muttered.  
"How is she?" Genma asked, pointing towards his neighbour's door.  
"I thought she was doing better." Kakashi sighed. "I think I might've ruined it now, though."  
"Nice going." Genma smirked. "Look... If you need someone more sensitive towards people's feelings, get Iruka or Asuma to help you out. Guys like you and me are just incapable of helping out poor souls."  
Kakashi was thinking of a decent comeback when they both realised Ami's door opening.

"If you wish to talk about me or anything related towards me, at least have the decency to _not _do it in front of _my _door."  
She slammed the door shut as soon as she viciously spat the words.  
"Someone's in a bad mood." Genma said, mocking a shocked face. "Come on, Hatake. I'll buy you a drink."

Ami slumped against the door, clenching onto her chest. She _had _to stop crying.

x.x

Three months and three weeks since Sasuke left the village. Shikamaru was getting tired of waiting for Ami to leave her new home. Asuma kept reassuring him that Kakashi was taking care of it but things were moving far too slow, even for him.  
"Almost four months, Sensei. This is getting ridiculous." Shikamaru sighed.  
"Focus on the game." Asuma smirked.  
They had been playing Shoji for the past hour and Shikamaru was almost losing – which never happens.  
"Maybe I should go see if she's ok. I don't like the idea of her being alone when Kakashi's not there. She even refused to celebrate her birthday. What if she does something stupid? We don't know what's going through her mind right now."  
"I'm assuming you've imagined a variety of things she could be doing." Asuma smiled, killing off one of Shikamaru's pieces.  
"Yes, I have. And trust me, none of my assumptions end well."  
Shikamaru managed to win the game, which was looking hopeless, in two simple moves. Asuma stared at the board in complete shock. Shikamaru hadn't been paying attention to the game this entire time, yet he managed to knock Asuma dead with _two _moves?  
"How did you-"  
"I mean the last thing we need is another Uchiha going crazy and fleeing the village." Shikamaru stated, interrupting Asuma's sudden shock. "And just so you know, you left your king wide open."  
"When?" Asuma said, still staring at the board.  
"Sensei... What if she hurts herself?" Shikamaru wondered quietly, furrowing his eyebrows.

Asuma knew it had been one of the first things that had come to the boy's mind. In all honesty, he had thought of the possibility himself, once or twice.

_-Flashback-  
Asuma walked into the bar with Kurenai. As much as he wanted a quiet night out with the woman he was currently seeing, they had both agreed to meet up with their friends for a drink or two. Seeing as Genma was in the middle, the option would definitely be 'or two'. He seemed to be the only one to notice that Kakashi was overly late. Sure, they were all more than used to Kakashi and his ability to get lost in the path of life, but he was very late this time.  
Kakashi eventually did appear, but by then, Kurenai had gone home and the others were completely out of it.  
"Seems like you're the only one sober." Kakashi muttered, sitting next to Asuma and ordering a drink.  
"Seems like you don't plan to follow my lead." Asuma smirked.  
"I need to drink tonight." Kakashi chuckled slightly.  
"Were you at the cemetery?" Asuma asked, ordering some dumplings.  
"No... I was trying to get Ami out of the house."  
"Kakashi... She needs help." Asuma sighed. "It's been a month and she hasn't said a word to anyone, hasn't left the house for anything... It's worrying. I know she's not my student and it's not really any of my business but Sasuke's departure has shaken things up for everyone around here, and I just think maybe it's not safe to leave her alone. She could-"  
"She could hurt herself. I know." Kakashi mumbled. "I'm scared she'll try but I don't believe she will. I believe she knows that she's strong enough to get through all this, no matter how painful it is."  
Asuma rubbed his forehead slightly. Kakashi had always been the stubborn type.  
"But what if-"  
"What if she got through this?" Kakashi smiled. "She won't do anything stupid, Asuma. Just believe it."  
"Just believe it? And where did that come from?" Asuma smirked.  
"Naruto." Kakashi answered simply. "I've said all that you've said before and Naruto came up with that simple, yet effective, answer."  
-EndFlashback- _

"She won't hurt herself, Shikamaru. She'll get through all this, no matter how painful it is... Just believe it." Asuma smiled.  
Shikamaru stared at his Sensei for a good minute or so before sighing and getting up.

"That sounded a lot like Naruto." He mumbled.

x.x

Naruto happily ordered five bowls of ramen to go. Four were his, ramen with extra everything, and the fifth he would take over to Ami's. He knew she liked ramen too, as long as it didn't have beef. It amused him how she could like chicken, pork and even lamb, but not like beef. She also wasn't a big fan of eggs, unless they were scrambled. He laughed to himself at the thought of her eating preferences.

Five months without Sasuke and most of their group of friends were beginning to believe they wouldn't ever see her again. She'd missed out on a series of missions, which made Naruto worry slightly. She'd have to do something eventually otherwise she'd end up with no money at all.

Naruto gently knocked on her door twice and patiently waited for something to happen. He could hear her moving things around inside and grew curious to know what she was doing. Only a few seconds later, she opened the door and he was free to discover.  
"I've got lunch for us." He grinned, letting himself in.  
She was cleaning again. Naruto wondered if all she ever did was clean.  
"I'm a bit busy right now and-"  
"Don't care. You're taking a break and having lunch with me!" Naruto grinned.  
Ami sighed and took a seat on the table. Naruto put her specifically ordered ramen into a bowl and pushed it towards her. He also gave her a large glass of water, assuming she'd ask for one.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She mumbled.  
"Yeah well... I was hungry and I figured it wouldn't be nice if you had to watch me eat." He stated, in between chews and swallows.  
Naruto stared at her for a while, before heading onto his second bowl. He wanted to tell her the good news but he wasn't exactly sure how.  
"Thank you, Naruto." She said suddenly, making his mind focus on her and how she was currently separating her chicken from her carrots.  
"It's just ramen." He grinned.  
"No I mean... Thanks for being here. For _always _being here." She sighed.  
"Yeah... About that..." Naruto said nervously. Ami noticed his sudden change of voice and stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Pervy sage offered to train with me for a while and I accepted. Kakashi's ok with it so I figured it would be a good idea."  
"Well that's great!" Ami smiled.

Naruto stared at her even more, ignoring the delicious smell of ramen that was invading his nostrils. He'd come to visit her often this entire time and he hadn't seen her smile once. Yet, here she was... Genuinely smiling back at him. She had a beautiful smile...  
"Are you ok, Naruto?" She asked, bringing him back to reality once again.  
"Right... The thing is... I'm going to have to leave for a while and I have no idea when I'm coming back. But-"  
"You're leaving?" She said quietly. She tried to hide the shock but it was practically impossible. "But you can't leave... You live here and... Why can't he train you here? You need to stay here and I need you-"  
Naruto embraced her quickly before she started to cry. Like Kakashi, he too thought it was too heartbreaking when she started to cry.  
"It won't be long. I'll be back before you know it and I'll be stronger... And then I'll bring him back." Naruto said with pure determination in his voice.

Ami tightened her arms around him as he mentioned Sasuke. She didn't want Naruto to leave but he had to and she had to be supportive.  
"I don't want you to go." She mumbled.  
"I know... I wish I didn't have to leave you either but-"  
"But you have to go." She said, pushing away from him slightly. "And I need to get out."  
"You what?" Naruto said, in complete shock. A smile _and _an outing all in one go?

Ami ran into her room and grabbed her favourite black hoodie. Naruto stared at her with eyes wide, she noticed.  
"When do you leave?" She asked as she brushed her hair.  
"S-soon... I think around next week or so." He stuttered, still not understanding if this was real or not.  
"Ok... Well I need some new things. Would you mind going shopping with me?" Ami asked. She finished tying her hair into a ponytail and smiled to Naruto before heading towards the door.  
"Are you serious?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.  
Ami rolled her eyes and dragged Naruto outside.

x.x

Gai and Lee raced across the entire village, knocking over a few fruit stands on the way. Neji and Tenten pretended to follow along with their training program but knew they wouldn't notice if they remained far behind. Tenten stopped at the village's famous weapon's shop to look at new shuriken when she spotted something interesting inside.  
"Neji... Look!" She whispered eagerly, pointing to where all the swords were kept. "We must tell the others!"

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji happily ate their lunch. Chouji was munching on everything in front of him, as usual, making Asuma sigh and wonder just how much he'd be spending today. Shikamaru being Chunnin, had agreed he'd pay for his own lunch, but that didn't make much of a difference if Asuma was still paying for Chouji. Tenten quickly entered the barbeque shop and stopped by their table, grinning.  
"Something wrong Tenten?" Ino asked.  
"You should see I what I just saw."

Neji sighed and walked to where Hinata, Kiba and Shino were resting. He knew Hinata had extra training sessions with Kurenai today and silently hoped he wasn't interrupting anything. Otherwise Hinata's father wouldn't be too happy.  
"Neji!" Hinata squeaked.  
"What brings you here, Hyuuga?" Kiba grinned.  
"Tenten asked me to tell you something." He sighed.

"What about this one?" Ami wondered.  
She had been thinking about what sort of weapon she could start using, instead of keeping to basic ninja gear. Naruto had suggested a sword on their way down the stairs of her block and, needless to say, she'd quite liked the idea. She had dragged Naruto all the way to the weapon's store, not really bothering to stop to talk to anyone on the way. She'd gone through at least six different types but hadn't been able to choose anything just yet.  
"Why do you always choose the ones that are bigger than you?" Naruto laughed.  
"I'm still growing, you know." She frowned.  
Naruto shrugged and began walking further into the shop. He found a pair of long silver daggers and whistled for Ami to come over. He noticed the sparkle in her eyes once she saw them.  
"They're... Awesome." She exclaimed.  
"I think you've found what you're looking for then." Naruto grinned.

"Ami! Is that really you? Wow, you even look taller!" Ino shouted excitedly.  
Ami spun round to find Naruto's group of friends all huddled together by the window. She glared at Naruto, before turning her attention back to the daggers.  
"I didn't invite them. I swear!" Naruto stated, raising his hands up in defence.  
Shikamaru and Kiba entered the shop, not really caring that Ami had purposely ignored their presence. They figured she give them this kind of response anyway.  
"I heard those are good for any range on a battle field." Kiba smirked, admiring the daggers the young Uchiha held.  
"How so?" She wondered.  
"You can wield them or throw them." Shikamaru stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"So what made you come outside?" Ino shouted, as she ran into the shop. "I mean nearly every shinobi is talking about it!"  
"I just felt like it." Ami shrugged. "Come on, Naruto. I still have other places to go."  
Naruto was dragged towards the counter, then out of the shop, before he could think of protesting. The other genin followed them closely.  
"Maybe they're on a date." Hinata whispered.  
"Naruto and Ami? No way... She's way too hot for him." Kiba smirked. "I mean... If it were me-"  
"Yeah, like she'd be interested in you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, you think she'd prefer you over me?" Kiba said angrily, clenching his fists.  
"In all honesty, I highly doubt she'd choose either one of you. First of all she's _eleven_. Secondly, you're all too immature." Neji stated.  
"Hey guys-" Chouji started.  
"Who are you calling immature? And she's already twelve smart ass." Kiba shouted, fuming.  
"Guys!" Chouji shouted, this time managing to grab everyone's attention. "We lost them."

x.x

"We shouldn't be here." Naruto said, worriedly.  
He continued to follow Ami as she made her way into the compound. There was word across the village that it would officially be deactivated. She knew it was only a matter of time before it got torn down. The elders had wanted to get rid of the place ever since the massacre.  
"Ami... We could get into serious trouble for this. I know I don't tend to follow the rules that much, but Kakashi made it clear that he didn't want you-"  
"Kakashi isn't my parent, guardian or relative. He doesn't have the right to decide what I can or cannot do." Ami stated.  
"Ok... I can't say I don't agree, but he does worry and-"  
"Naruto, if you're not going to shut up then I suggest you leave." She said, stopping suddenly and almost making him crash into her. He frowned and became silent.

Ami climbed over the fence of a random house. Naruto knew where she used to live and they had past it a while back.  
"Who lived here?" He wondered.  
"That's what I'm trying to find out. The older houses all have secret entries, where the families could keep their jewels, sacred scrolls and other personal belongings." She stated knowledgably.  
"Right... What are you looking for then?" Naruto asked, visibly confused.  
Ami began pulling up floorboards and ripping out wallpaper. Naruto noticed some places still had light blood stains. He could see the pain in Ami's eyes whenever she noticed one. They both froze when they heard a light thud on the front porch. Ami groaned.  
"What did I say about coming here?" Kakashi sighed, allowing himself into the unknown house.  
"I'm busy, Sensei." Ami muttered, still destroying everything in sight.  
"Is this all necessary?" Kakashi wondered as the young girl attacked the floorboards once again.  
"She said she's looking for something." Naruto whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto jumped slightly when the young girl squealed happily. She had found a very dusty old scroll and opened it without hesitation. Kakashi sighed and prepared himself for whatever would come next. Ami simply frowned.  
"I guess you were right then." She muttered as she walked past Kakashi and Naruto and left the house.  
"What was that about?" Naruto wondered, still confused. When Kakashi didn't answer, he decided to follow Ami.  
Kakashi grabbed the open scroll that Ami had carelessly dropped onto the ground and read through it. It contained a list of names and their current status. Kakashi was silently wondering if he should mark deceased on all of them, when his eyes focused on what could've been the reason for Ami's departure.

_Uchiha Kei – Brother, son and angel – Died in Amegakure during war. _

"That was years ago." Kakashi said to himself.

x.x

Ami made sure Naruto had everything for his long and intensive training with Jiraiya. She still wasn't happy that he was leaving but had promised herself she'd be supportive.  
"Please don't get into trouble without me." She smirked.  
"And you make sure to get some training done... No more moping around your apartment, ok?" Naruto grinned.  
"Deal."  
Ami pulled him into a hug before her mind decided otherwise. Naruto accepted gladly and held on tight for a few good seconds. If only Jiraiya hadn't ruined the moment...  
"Ah young love! You two are so adorable together!" He grinned. Tsunade slapped him across the head.  
"Naruto... Be safe and don't let Jiraiya lead you down the wrong path." Tsunade smiled, before glaring daggers at Jiraiya.  
The old man exchanged a few more words with the Hokage before turning to leave and motioning for Naruto to follow. He silently hoped for one last embrace. He'd be gone for the next two years, even though he didn't tell her that. He felt slightly sick for lying.  
"Just go before I change my mind." Ami smiled.  
Naruto nodded and walked off. Ami waited until he was no longer in sight before turning to stare at the previous Hokage's faces.  
"Naruto's will be up there someday." She whispered to herself.  
"But until then, we've got work to do." Kakashi called out.

Ami mischievously grinned towards her Sensei. He was in for it now.  
"So it's just you and me?" Ami smirked.  
"Guess so." Kakashi shrugged.  
"What about Sakura?" She wondered.  
"I think I'll let Tsunade sort her out." Kakashi smiled. "Let's go."

x.x

Ami dropped her body onto the soft grass and stared up at the clouds. An entire year had passed since her brother left them and she finally felt as if it was getting easier. She had a nice group of friends in the village, whether she wanted it or not. She found it funny that they were all his old friends... They were all Naruto's friends. She thought a lot about Naruto and when he'd be coming back. She wanted to watch him chew down five bowls of ramen in the time it took her to eat one. She wanted to hear people shouting at him across the village. Things were definitely much quieter without him around.

"You look exhausted." Shikamaru stated, also allowing his body to fall limp onto the soft grass.  
"Blame Kakashi." She smirked. "He's had me training non-stop."  
"Can you control it yet?" He asked, staring intently into her eyes and secretly hoping he'd get a glimpse of red.  
"More or less... But I'm getting better." She grinned. "But leaving that aside, I finally got Chidori right. Kakashi's working on something new too, which he promised he'd teach me. But I like the Chidori... and I think I've figured out how to use it with my daggers."  
"Not bad, Uchiha." Shikamaru smirked.

They watched the clouds until sunset. Apparently, Shikamaru's mother didn't like it when he stayed out after dark. She would get upset or worried. Ami wondered if her mother would've been the same, if she were alive. Darkness soon came round and the moon was shaped like a smile. The two stars slightly above it, made it look like a crooked smiley face.

"What are you still doing out here?" Kakashi called out.  
Ami rolled over to face her Sensei. He had been gone for a week on a mission, but made her promise she'd train every day without excuses.  
"Since when do you care what time I get home?" Ami wondered.  
"Don't start. Come on... It's almost dinner time." Kakashi smiled.

x.x

"One year, eleven months and twenty-eight days." Ami sighed.  
"Do you _need _to count every single day?" Neji rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up." She said, sticking her tongue out.  
"Hurry up. I haven't got all day."  
The moody Hyuuga had agreed to help Ami with extra tai-jutsu lessons. Although she could handle herself very well on the battlefield, especially now, she'd decided to focus on something different.

"Sharingan or no Sharingan?" Ami sarcastically asked as they made their way to the centre of the training grounds.  
"Let's see what your eyes can do." Neji smirked.

Kakashi felt proud as he watched Ami predict and copy Neji's every move. Taijutsu wasn't something she necessarily needed to practice but she'd insisted. He got the feeling there was something more to it, and because he was dealing with Ami, normally there would be something else to it. After two whole hours of kicking, punching and flipping, Ami dropped to the ground. Thinking the worst, Kakashi ran towards them. He stopped once he saw her laughing and picking herself up.  
"You win. I can't take another minute of this." She said, breathing heavily.

Kakashi sighed and went back to where he originally stood. He noticed Neji was also out of breath and smirked.  
"Not bad." He muttered to himself.

x.x

Ami banged on Kakashi's door. She knew it was past midnight and her Sensei was possibly preparing to go to bed but this simply couldn't wait. She was too excited to wait. Kakashi rushed to the door and prayed there was no emergency.  
"What is it? Are you ok?" He asked quickly.  
"Ok? I'm great! I need to talk to you." Ami said, allowing herself inside.  
"At midnight?" Kakashi groaned.  
"I want to participate in the Chunnin exams. There's one taking place in Suna, next month." She said, already begging with her wide, dark orbs.  
"Don't you need a team for that?" Kakashi sighed.  
"Well... Yeah. But Tsunade said I could choose two other genin here and go... Kiba and Shino already said they'd be up for it."  
By now, Ami was shaking Kakashi's arm from side to side, impatiently waiting for his response. There really was no way he could say no to her request. In fact, she didn't necessarily need his permission seeing as he wasn't her guardian. Although, it felt nice to know that she was concerned about his opinion.  
"When do you leave?" He sighed.  
Ami squealed in happiness and hugged him tightly, before running out of his apartment and back to hers. Kakashi rolled his eyes, locked his door and went to bed.

Ami threw herself onto her bed, accidently knocking over her alarm clock and picture frame. She rolled her eyes and put the objects back in place. She stared at the picture and sighed.  
"You've been gone too long. But I know you'll be stronger when you get back. I miss you... Naruto."

* * *

**Cof - NaruAmiForever - Cof **

**Sorry, I just can't resist *-* I keep planning these little NaruAmi moments and I swoon *-* Now everytime I watch Naruto, I imagine Ami along with them D: (oooooh I can't wait for Shippuden *-*) **

**So, like I said - Next chapter kicks off Shippuden, and we all know that Naruto just gets more awesome and gorgeous as time goes by ;x ;x **

**Until next time! Let me know what you're thinking... Pretty please? *-* XOXO**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hellooooo! So, we've managed to get to Shippuden! I hope I can make things get better from now on *o***

**WARNING - Just like in the beginning, I'm starting off short... This chapter is waaaay shorter than the others. But it'll get longer as time goes by. :p We all know what happens and when, right? No need for useless stuff - unless it useless stuff that can actually be useful - and you will all discover what went down at Ami's chunnin exams... Soon :p **

**So my lovely reviewers, thank you *-* ~ MitsukiChanandNarutoKun (sorry it took a while and ended up shorter than I had originally expected... But shippuden's here! *-*); MeganAllard (espero que goste do reencontro deles *-* ee.. o Kei vai demorar um pouco pra surgir :p e espero que goste em geral *o* como ja disse ali em cima, esse ta beeem mais curto que os outros, mas vai aumentando a partir do proximo ja *o*); El Frijolero (yeey, I'm sooo happy you liked how it played out *-* hope you like this one too!) **

**So... Let's get on to it - Again, this one is MUCH shorter than the previous ones... But let's just take it as an intro to Shippuden, ok? :p Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Ami casually walked towards the gates of Konoha. She had already spotted Genma leaning against the small table, where obviously Izumo and Kotetsu were busy trying to stay awake. To her left, Akamaru restlessly skipped, carrying an exhausted Kiba, who was snoring away, completely unaware of where they were. To her right, Aburame Shino silently strolled, his various bugs swarming around him. Despite the time she had spent with those two, she still wasn't used to all those bugs and, quite frankly, she found them rather disturbing.

"Look who's back." Genma smirked, as he turned around, sensing three familiar chakras coming close.  
"You know... I actually _did _miss you." Ami smiled.

She said her goodbye's to both Kiba and Shino and headed back to her own home. She unlocked the door and looked around. Kakashi had promised he'd keep things in order, though he'd obviously forgotten that meant dusting too. Ami sighed and began her usual cleaning routine.

After an entire hour, she was finally satisfied with the state of things and headed for a shower. She was glad she remembered to buy soap before heading up, because her stock was completely gone. As she was getting dressed, she felt her hunger kick in. She suddenly got a very strong craving for ramen. Ramen made her think of Naruto. She sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't changed much. She'd grown a little, had more of a womanly figure than before, but she was still reasonably tiny, with dark long hair and a pair of big, onyx orbs. She wondered what Sasuke and Naruto looked like. They were definitely taller now.

She nearly jumped when she practically bumped into Kakashi on the stairs.  
"You're back!" He said suddenly, quite surprised.  
"Yeah... I was going to see if I found you anywhere." She smiled.  
"And... Did you make it?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.  
"Oh... About that..." Kakashi was just about ready to comfort when Ami began jumping up and down. "I'm a chunnin! I'm a chunnin! Can you believe it? Say hello to Konoha's newest and most awesome chunnin ever!"  
Kakashi shook his head and chuckled.  
"You're definitely one of the strangest." He smirked when a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Why don't you go get some ramen for both of us? I'll take one with everything."  
Kakashi quickly made his way up and into his apartment before Ami could think of protesting.

Needless to say, the first thing she spotted, as she entered Ichiraku's, was a blond creature wearing bright orange clothes. Could it be or was her mind playing tricks on her? She really wanted it to be true. She missed him too much. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and took a deep breath, before she casually walked towards the stand.  
"Ayame! I need one large with everything and one regular, no beef."

Naruto was happily slurping his ramen, not really paying much attention to what Jiraiya was talking about. All he wanted to do was eat, shower and hope Ami was home so he could finally tell her he's back. He still felt guilty for not telling her how long he'd be gone, but a part of him figured it would be easier. He wasn't sure if his mind meant for it to be easier for him or her. Then he heard it. His hands froze suddenly at the sound of that voice, right beside him. The order was clearly meant for her and Kakashi Sensei. Could it be? Without further hesitation, he quickly turned towards the voice, only to find the beautiful figure smirking right at him.  
"Long time, no see." She stated.

Ami truly wanted to grab him and pull him into a hug. She hadn't seen him for over two years and he looked... _Perfect_. She wanted to tell him how much she'd missed him. She wanted many things, but her Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it. Naruto wanted to hold her tightly and never let go. He didn't know why he suddenly got such a feeling, but looking into her dark eyes made Konoha feel more like a home than it already was. However, it became much more obvious his sudden urge to be close, when his eyes began staring her down. The Uchiha pride wouldn't allow her to blush, not now at least.  
"A-ami..." Was all he managed to say.

He quickly figured now wasn't the best time for thinking or words. With that in mind, his ramen lay forgotten on the stand and his arms wrapped around the smaller girl, embracing her tightly.  
"I've missed you." He whispered.  
Ami's arms slowly raised and she managed to give him a few pats on the back before slightly pulling away. Perhaps she still wasn't as comfortable with total proximity as she'd expected.  
"S-sorry." He laughed. "But... It's still great to see you. I'm sorry I took so long."  
"It doesn't matter. You're here now." She smiled.  
"Yeah... Sit down! I have so much to tell you! I took the bell test with Kakashi and Sakura again, we won this time. You should've seen his face!" Naruto grinned.  
"I took it too! Before I headed out to Suna... It's was hilarious because he completely let his guard down." Ami smirked.  
"I told him how his book ended." They said together.

Jiraiya and Ayame curiously listened to their conversation. Ayame sighed every now and then. If only they were less clueless...

"Wow... Great minds think alike." Ami smirked.  
"Why were you in Suna?" Naruto asked suddenly.  
"Chunnin exams. I'm a chunnin now! And a darn good one too." Ami grinned, still completely exited over her big news.  
"Wow..." Naruto said, unable to hide his shock. "I guess I have to catch up with you."  
"You can think about that later. In other news, I kept your place clean... Though Kakashi was supposed to take care of it while I was away, and I highly doubt he put much effort. I can come round and help you get settled in, if you want." She smiled. Naruto nodded eagerly. "Great... I'll see you then."  
Naruto only returned to his ramen once she was gone. Strangely enough, it didn't bother him that his food was now cold.  
"I bet you're glad to be home." Jiraiya smirked. He noticed it took a while for Naruto to process things. The two young teenagers clearly had feelings for each other, something that could become stronger than they imagine, yet none of them seemed to have realised.  
"Yeah..."

x.x

It was late in the afternoon when Ami decided to stop by Naruto's. He opened the door to find the young Uchiha carrying a bucket full of cleaning products. Her habit definitely hadn't died down at all.  
"You look exited." Naruto wondered.  
"Yeah well I find cleaning enjoyable. Right... Where should I start?" She grinned.  
She proceeded into his bedroom while Naruto still thought of an answer. He was much more curious to know how she'd been all this time. He remembered how hard it had been for her to deal with Sasuke's departure, but the girl he saw now looked like she had no troubles in the world. He wanted to talk about it, but worried it would bring her down. He didn't want that... He liked seeing her smile. She had a beautiful smile...  
"Have you got a broom?" Ami asked, popping her head out of the bedroom door.  
"Ami... Relax for a while, ok? I haven't seen you in a long time and I want to talk. You can clean later." Naruto grinned as he pried her away from the door.  
"It'll only take about an hour or so." She frowned, making Naruto chuckle.

"Naruto!" They heard Sakura's voice calling outside. Ami ran towards the door and opened it, ready to scream out her great news. "Ami! I heard you're chunnin, congratulations! And... I'd love to stay here and ask for all the details but Tsunade wants us in her office now."  
"Is it a mission?" Naruto asked excitedly, running towards the door.  
"Must be... Let's go!" Sakura insisted, pulling the two by their arms.

Tsunade sat in her usual empowered pose. There was always something about her that screamed authority. Kakashi stood opposite her, patiently waiting for his students – or rather, teammates, to arrive. Shizune stood behind Tsunade, tightly holding onto Tonton and Jiraiya sat on the window sill, staring up at the blue sky.  
"Granny Tsunade! What's up?" Naruto grinned.  
"Naruto! Don't talk to her like that!" Sakura shouted, punching him on the shoulder.  
"You will no longer be known as Squad Seven." Tsunade stated, earning a few surprised looks from the three teenagers. "From now on, you three are part of Team Kakashi. However, Naruto is still technically a genin, which might result in you not receiving higher ranked missions."  
"Isn't there anything we can do about that?" Kakashi sighed.  
"I've already told you he's good enough to receive a higher rank, Tsunade." Jiraiya said, not taking his eyes off the sky.  
"Although I'm the Hokage, I would need to talk to the elders first. I'll deal with that another time. I have no doubt that Naruto could receive a higher ranking but for now-"

"Tsunade! Urgent news from the Sand! The Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention the shinobi who stood anxiously by the door. Ami would've smirked at the person's lack of discretion if she weren't so worried for Gaara.

"Team Kakashi." Tsunade sighed. "I'm sending you to Suna."

x.x

Ami felt bad about being excited. She was terrified for Gaara, obviously. She'd just seen him and he was doing so well as Kazekage. He was finally earning the respect he deserved and his siblings were with him all the way. Now, he was gone, and it was because of the Akatsuki. She wondered if Itachi was involved, though, it was highly likely he was. He went after Naruto once, and Ami _knew _what Naruto was. But despite all that, this was her first official mission as a chunnin. She couldn't help but feel at least a little excited.

"We can't waste time with rest, unfortunately. We'll take a few naps along the way, just to keep our energy up." Kakashi stated.  
"What do you suppose they want with Gaara?" Sakura wondered.  
"They want what's inside him. Just like when they came after me." Naruto said, angrily. "But they aren't getting their hands on it. Not if I have anything to do with it!"  
It was admirable to see Naruto so determined. He'd definitely grown up during his time away. He was much more focused and Ami couldn't wait to see him in action.  
"We'll save him." Ami assured.

After two and half days of speeding across the forest, they finally reached the desert. The Kazekage Tower was visible in the distance.  
"Not far now." Ami sighed.  
"You kids think you can make it there now?" Kakashi asked, carefully observing their physical state. The three teenagers nodded simultaneously. "Good. Let's go."  
"You guys should've seen the chunnin exams here... It was awesome." Ami smirked as she ran past one of the areas she remembered being in.

Team Kakashi was greeted by Baki as they entered Suna. He looked pale and extremely anxious, no one could blame him.  
"Kankuro went after the two Akatsuki who took Gaara, but he was poisoned. We've retrieved him and our medics are trying their best, but it's not looking good." Baki stated.  
"Sakura's a med-nin! She was trained by Tsunade herself." Ami recalled, making Naruto stare at Sakura curiously.  
"I could take a look at him, if you want." Sakura said. She suddenly felt nervous. It would be her first chance to treat someone without Tsunade's supervision.  
"Please do!" Baki said, feeling almost relieved. "We would be very grateful if you could at least by him some more time."

Ami, Naruto and Kakashi walked into the Hospital. Sakura had already run ahead to prepare. There wasn't much the other three could do, except wait. The two teenagers jumped when an old lady attacked Kakashi out of nowhere. Kakashi struggled slightly but managed to get away from the crazy woman. Ami noticed the woman referring to him as 'White Fang'.  
"Who's White Fang?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"Well... He was my father." Kakashi laughed, nervously. "He hasn't been around in years."  
The old woman stared at Kakashi in disbelief. She briefly apologized before taking a seat next to an old man.  
"Who is that girl in there?" The woman asked suddenly.  
"That's Sakura. She's a med-nin, trained by Tsunade." Naruto replied, still trying to understand why the woman had attacked his Sensei.  
"Tsunade? The slug Princess?" The woman snorted.  
"Got a problem with that?" Ami frowned. Kakashi eyed her sternly.  
"No... No problem." The old woman smiled.

It took a while, but Sakura managed to extract the poison from Kankuro's body. The young Suna Shinobi slowly came to his senses as Team Kakashi, Baki and the two elders entered the room.  
"Gaara... I need to save Gaara." He said slowly and groggily.  
"We've got that covered, Kankuro." Ami smiled.  
"We'll get Gaara back and finish off those Akatsuki." Naruto grinned.  
"The blond one... He uses explosives. The other one... The other is Sasori-" Kankuro winced slightly.  
"Sasori?" The old woman interjected. "Are you sure it was Sasori?"  
"Who's Sasori?" Ami asked curiously.  
"I'm sure... He's the reason I'm here." Kankuro frowned. "If you're going after them then get going... And be careful. Especially you, Naruto."

* * *

**I promise you all more action in Chapter Eleven :p But I hope you liked it either way *o***

**I'll be back soon! xoxo **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Guess what? I ended up writing this chapter before updating HP :x Well, I guess it's fair, because I updated two chapters of HP last time ;x I haven't started on the next one yet, but I doubt it'll take long!**

**Thaaank you MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN for reviewing *o* and.. OMG DID YOU JUST REVIEW IN JAPANESE? *faints* that's so perfect. I wish I could speak Japanese ~ Arigato! Aishteru! *o* ~ Yeah, that's about it... Well except for the obvious: "suna"; "kaze"; "naruto" ... ok, you get my point :p **

**So let's get reading \o ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Team Kakashi reluctantly rested for a few hours before heading out after Gaara. Kakashi had made good use of the time to get Pakkun to track them down. He waited patiently for his nin-dog to return, meanwhile, Naruto snored away. He was quite glad when he spotted Pakkun jumping in through the window. The dog quickly showed Kakashi the quickest route to find Gaara. Luckily enough, they weren't too far away. They might actually make it in good time, of course, not counting the possible trouble they might find along the way. They were dealing with the Akatsuki after all.  
"I have one last favour to ask you." Kakashi sighed.

Temari lightly knocked on the door. Kakashi had kindly asked her to wake up the two girls, though she wasn't sure just how grumpy they were when they were sleepy. To her surprise, a very cheerful Uchiha opened to the door.  
"Please tell me we're heading out." She almost pleaded.  
"Yeah... Kakashi asked me to come get you. Someone called Pakkun's found the Akatsuki." Temari said, her voice shaking slightly.  
"Don't sweat it, ok? We'll bring Gaara back." Ami smiled.

Team Kakashi were just about ready to head out. Temari had originally planned on going along with them, but Baki had insisted they needed her Squad in the village, in case of an attack. Their real surprise came with the old woman, who attacked Kakashi earlier, joined their conversation.  
"I'll go along with the Konoha shinobi." She smiled.  
"Granny Chiyo? You can't possibly be serious." Temari said, failing to hide her shock.  
"Of course I am, child. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen my adorable grandson."  
Ami, Naruto and Sakura exchanged confused looks for a slight second, before turning their attention back to the old woman. Ami silently hoped she wouldn't delay them in any way.  
"Alright... Let's go." Kakashi ordered.

x.x

Ami and Kakashi both successfully memorized the easy route. Ami used her now well trained Sharingan to keep an eye out for any trouble. Chiyo observed the three teenagers carefully. They all seemed to be extremely focused on the mission at hand. It made her smile slightly; it was nice to see such young children, so well determined.  
"It's been almost three years since the Akatsuki tried to capture you, Naruto. I'm not sure why they've waited so long though." Kakashi said, eventually.  
"Maybe it's because he was with Jiraiya. Who would want to try to capture him with one of the Legendary Sennin around?" Ami said, not taking her eyes off the path ahead.  
"From what I heard, there was an entirely different reason they had to wait this long." Chiyo said, suddenly.  
"What reason?" Naruto asked.  
"If you're going to try to draw out a Bijuu, a great deal of preparation is needed." Chiyo said, simply.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
"You're a student of the slug princess, yet you know nothing about Bijuu? Especially since Konoha owns the Kyuubi." Chiyo smirked.  
"Just so you know, nobody _owns _the Jinchuuriki. He isn't a weapon." Ami spat, angrily.  
"The Kyuubi isn't something we talk about. It's considered top secret." Kakashi stated.  
"Oh really? Not surprising I guess." Chiyo shrugged. "Bijuu's are demon spirits, with one or more tails. The sand owns the Shukaku, sealed within our current Kazekage."  
"So... There are more of these demon spirits?" Sakura asked, worriedly.  
"Oh yes-"  
"There are nine of them." Ami said, staring back at Chiyo, her Sharingan flaring.  
"Each with a different number of tails." Chiyo continued. "The Shukaku has only one tail. There is the two-tailed, three-tailed, and so on. All the way up to the Kyuubi... The nine-tailed fox of Konoha. The beasts are huge concentrations of chakra, and during the war, every nation attempted to control them for military purposes. They fought relentlessly over them, but the tailed-beast's powers were beyond human imagination. No one could control them."  
"Of course they couldn't. I already told you, he _isn't_ a weapon." Ami said, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

Naruto stared at her curiously. It made him feel good to know that she would stand up for him like that. Though, he hoped she wouldn't suddenly turn around and punch the old lady. He was supposed to be the stubborn hot-headed one of the group, not her.

"Eventually, with the coming of peace, the demons were forgotten. But they remain, scattered all over the world." Chiyo didn't mind the young girl expressing her opinions. Perhaps she was very close to Konoha's Jinchuuriki.

Chiyo settled on keeping quiet for a while. She continued to silently observe the team. Kakashi was one to allow them to express themselves, which was rather interesting. Back in her day, the team leader was the team leader. He had the right to shut everyone up whenever he felt like it. Instead, Kakashi continued to focus on the path ahead while everyone else talked. Sakura still seemed to be processing the information. Chiyo's mind came back to the real world when she noticed Ami slowing down.  
"Ami! What's wrong?" Kakashi called out, not too far behind the young Uchiha.

Ami had decided to ignore those behind her, keeping herself from physically settling her differences with the old lady. She had to accept that the woman was ancient, just like her ways of thinking. There was no way she could know how the woman was brought up. Perhaps back in her day, things were different. She almost apologized for being so rude, but she caught sight of a strange chakra source, not too far ahead. She began focusing on that, slowing down her pace so she wouldn't run into a trap. He heard Kakashi call out to her, they'd obviously realised her sudden reaction. She continued to focus on the chakra, hoping to at least figure out some information. And that's when she saw him.

Uchiha Itachi.

"That's the child who wiped out his entire clan, isn't it?" Chiyo whispered. Sakura's eyes widened instantly.  
"Ami, Kakashi, Naruto... It's been a while." Itachi muttered.  
"Whatever you do, don't look him in the eyes." Kakashi ordered.  
Ami was ready to pounce on him as soon she'd spotted him. She would've done so, if only Kakashi hadn't grabbed hold of her arm. He still hadn't let go, even though he'd successfully stepped in front of her. He wouldn't risk another student running out on him.  
"How are we supposed to fight him without looking him in the eye?" Sakura whispered, nervously.  
"That's the tricky part-" Kakashi started.  
"Follow my lead." Ami said suddenly. "I can look at him because he has no effect on me... Not with the-"  
"No." Kakashi said sternly. Chiyo stared curiously at them. "You're not using it until I'm absolutely certain you're ready."  
"There are ways to fight against a visual jutsu." Chiyo said, quietly. "Seeing as there are five of us, I suggest two stay put and distract him, while three back off, waiting for the perfect chance to strike."  
"That sounds like a plan." Naruto smirked.  
"Wait... Just so you know, your methods work perfectly well with normal genjutsu. However, Itachi uses the Mangekyou Sharingan. It's much more powerful than a normal Sharingan. It only takes a second, but if he hits you with his jutsu, it'll be the longest second you've ever lived. I know this because I've lived it. It's not something that can be broken so easily." Kakashi said.  
"Quite troublesome, this child." Chiyo smirked.  
"I see you've learnt quite a lot from my Tsukuyomi." Itachi said.  
"Not only that, Itachi. There's a price to pay whenever a Mangekyou is used. It exhausted you, didn't it? That's why you had to leave before the battle was over. In addition to using up a lot of chakra, you risk permanent damage to your eye, every time it's used." Kakashi said. Ami's mouth hung open slightly. "It's why I don't allow you to use it, Ami."  
"So you've actually managed to do it, little one. I had expected you to wait... But it seems like you're fully determined to take me on, someday." Itachi stated.  
"You have no idea." She said gritting her teeth.  
"You three stand back. Naruto and I will deal with him for a while." Kakashi ordered, ignoring Ami's glare.

Sakura pulled Ami back, despite her resistance. The three watched Kakashi and Naruto fight.  
"I can't wait to get my hands on him." Ami exhaled.  
"I get the feeling Kakashi wants to take him alone." Sakura said, worriedly.  
"I don't care what Kakashi wants! Itachi is my problem, not his." Ami said, stubbornly.  
"You know... Back in my day, we'd be in so much trouble if we said something like that to our leader. You should show more respect towards Hatake Kakashi." Chiyo stated.  
"I'm sorry, but if you're so upset by the way we think, then please head back to Suna." Ami smiled, sarcastically. "At least then I won't have to listen to you talk about people as if they were nothing but mere tools."  
"I did not mean to offend you with that." Chiyo said.  
"So... It's true that Konoha has a Jinchuuriki?" Sakura wondered.  
"I'm surprised at how little you know." Chiyo smirked.  
Ami ignored the old lady's ranting about Sakura's lack of knowledge and focused on Itachi. Kakashi was taking him full on, one attack after the other, but Naruto seemed out of it.  
"He's going to need help, Sakura." Ami stated. Sakura nodded and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto watched as the shadow clone transformed from Itachi to Ami. He froze slightly. He knew he was stuck in a genjutsu, but nothing would make him attack.  
"What's wrong, Naruto? Don't be scared... I'll make it nice and quick." She smirked, making a cold shiver run down his spine.  
"This isn't real." He muttered to himself. He continued to chant as he saw the young Uchiha run towards him, kunai in hand.  
"Naruto! Are you alright?" Kakashi called out.  
Naruto's eyes were wide. He'd half expected to be dead by now, but he wasn't. He was fine and finally back to the real world.

"Sorry, Sensei, but there's no way I'm letting you fight him alone." Ami smirked.  
"I was wondering when you'd show up." Itachi sighed. "Fire release: Phoenix Fire Technique!"  
"Stay clear!" Kakashi shouted as he quickly dodged the medium-sized fireballs that came in his direction.  
"Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted and an overly large fireball heading towards the team.  
Ami stepped in front of Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo, quickly forming hand seals.  
"Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" She shouted. Her fireball quickly collided with Itachi's causing a slight explosion.  
Kakashi was ready for his next attack. He quickly charged towards Itachi, aiming at his chest:  
"Raikiri!" He called out. Itachi almost got hit.  
Naruto wasn't far behind his Sensei. Just seconds after Kakashi hit Itachi, he'd spotted the blond running towards him. He held onto a small ball of chakra.  
"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, managing to hit the Uchiha square in the chest. Unfortunately for him, Itachi disappeared before he hit the ground. Naruto growled as the smoke faded.

Itachi's next move was to use mist.  
"He has the upper hand if we can't see, doesn't he?" Sakura said, worriedly.  
Kakashi appeared before Itachi and threw a few kunai in his direction. Itachi dodged them and sent yet another fireball. He watched as the fireball covered Kakashi's body. With the explosion, the mist cleared. Kakashi escaped the explosion by heading underground. He then reappeared just below Itachi and shot up with a punch. Itachi grabbed hold of his arm instantly.  
"No! Kakashi Sensei's caught in his jutsu!" Sakura said, suddenly.

"Ami... Hit him while I get ready." Naruto said, urgently.

Ami pulled out her twin daggers from her right hand side. Holding one in each hand, she focused her chakra onto them. Naruto curiously watched as her chakra soon grew into lightning. She smirked and dashed towards her older brother. Kakashi leapt backwards once he spotted the girl making her way towards them. The lightning focused on her daggers grew stronger as she got closer. She barely managed to control herself enough to not allow her Sharingan to change form.  
"Chidori!" She shouted. She managed to stab him in the shoulder and scratch his forearms. Though, that was enough to send the lightning natured chakra down to him, making him wince slightly with the sudden contact. Kakashi disappeared with smoke, revealing to be a shadow clone.

Naruto dashed after Itachi while he was still wincing. Ami backed away slightly and simply observed Naruto charge her brother.  
"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, hitting Itachi once again.  
"Naruto! Did you hit him?" Ami asked, anxiously.  
"He... He was smirking?" Naruto said to himself.

Kakashi quickly ran towards where Itachi's body lay motionless. He bent down and examined it. The others soon followed.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked, confused.  
"When we were fighting, I figured something was off... I guess this explains it." Kakashi sighed.  
"That man..." Chiyo said, her voice shaking slightly.  
Ami cautiously made her way towards the body. A part of her felt relieved that she didn't see Itachi lying dead before her eyes, though, she wasn't sure why. Instead, Ami saw someone she recalled seeing during her chunnin exams. He was a shinobi.  
"Lady Chiyo... Do you know who this man is?" Kakashi asked, curiously.  
"Yes. His name is Yuura and he is a jounin from Suna."

x.x

Team Kakashi continued their way to where the Akatsuki were keeping Gaara. Naruto was slightly out of breath, due to not being used to the Giant Rasengan just yet. Kakashi noticed this and part of him wanted to stop to rest. But they were on a very tight schedule now. Chiyo had told them that if the Akatsuki succeeded in retrieving the Bijuu from Gaara, the young Kazekage would die. This, of course, only made both Naruto and Ami move faster than they were used to. Gai would've been proud.

It was sunset when Kakashi sighed to himself and halted his tracks. He could feel everyone around him getting too tired. It wouldn't be wise to take on Akatsuki with no energy. Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo were behind him, so they stopped instantly. Ami, however, was in front, using her Sharingan to keep track of things. She only stopped when she sensed Kakashi's chakra gaining an unwanted distance. He patiently waited for the young Uchiha to return.  
"We're heading in the right direction, Sensei. There's no need to stop and check." Ami stated, still in the trees.  
"We're stopping here for a short break." He sighed.  
"That's a very wise decision." Chiyo smiled.  
"What? You can't be serious! You were the one saying we can't waste any more time!" Naruto whined. "If we stop now, by the time we reach Gaara he could be-"  
"Naruto! Our pace has slowed. If we take a break now, we'll get there faster." Kakashi said. "Besides, we're likely to encounter the ones who kidnapped Gaara. We're going to need all our energy."  
"Shouldn't someone continue on though? I'm fine! I can go on all night and-"  
"Ami, we're stopping and that's final." Kakashi ordered, resting his body against a tree.

Kakashi smirked when he realised the two who'd complained were the first ones to fall asleep. He couldn't really rest himself, but sitting against a tree was good enough. Ami had asked to stay up and keep watch, but was denied by both Kakashi and Chiyo. She didn't really like the old woman butting into things, but she wasn't about to argue. Kakashi was left alone with his thoughts. They'd grown... All three of them. He was slightly curious to know what it'd be like the next time they met Sasuke. He was curious to know how Sasuke would react. Though, he felt scared that it'd be worse than their last encounter. He sighed. How he ever got into this whole mess, he'd never know. Then again, he could always blame Gai for not allowing him to back out from the start. He wouldn't do that, though. All he knew was that he wouldn't make the same mistakes again. He wouldn't lose anyone else. He'd protect his team with his life. He promised himself this.  
"Alright... We should get going." Kakashi called out, after he'd granted everyone a couple of hours sleep. Chiyo hadn't slept at all; she'd kept watch, just like Kakashi. Sakura was the first to wake up, grumbling and muttering inaudible words. Ami sat up just a second later, though, she still looked half asleep. Naruto was normally the toughest one to wake up, but he was fully energized when Kakashi reminded him about Gaara.

Soon enough, they were back in formation and getting closer to Gaara. Kakashi took the lead this time, seeing as Ami wasn't awake enough to concentrate. He remembered she'd left with them the same day she got back from Suna, so he wasn't aware of how much sleep she'd had. At some point, Naruto managed to gain the lead. He felt angry and scared. He had to make sure he got to Gaara before he died.  
"Naruto! Don't go so fast!" Sakura called out. She then sighed when he completely ignored her.  
However, Kakashi didn't order for him to slow down, which Chiyo noticed easily. By now, Ami was also gaining speed. She also wanted to get to Gaara fast, but she wanted to make sure Naruto was close at all times. There's no doubt the Akatsuki would take the chance to capture him too and she wasn't going to allow it.  
"Why is that boy so determined to save Gaara? They're not even from the same village." Chiyo wondered.  
"Naruto is Konoha's Jinchuuriki." Kakashi sighed. "He understands Gaara and knows what he's been through, because it was basically the same for him."

"Naruto! We're not too far. Slow down so you don't waste energy." Ami called out.  
"Not a chance, Ami. I'm not going to risk it at this point. I have enough energy to take down anyone who steps in our way." Naruto growled.  
Ami sighed. It was useless to get him to comply. She could already sense a familiar chakra not too far ahead. They were finally there!

x.x

Team Kakashi casually made their way towards Team Gai. Rock Lee looked ready to smash through the boulder that was blocking their entrance.  
"Late as usual, Kakashi." Gai smirked.  
"Who's the lady?" Tenten asked, curiously.  
"This is Lady Chiyo! She's an advisor from Suna." Sakura grinned.  
"Pleased to meet you!" Chiyo chirped, throwing in a peace sign. Tenten and Ami exchanged looks before shrugging to each other.  
"They're definitely in there?" Lee asked.  
"I can figure that out." Neji smirked. He quickly activated his Byakugan and the others patiently waited for his answer. "It looks like there's a large cavern but..."  
"But what?" Lee asked.  
"I... I can't quite make out what's going on in there... I see several people..."  
"What about Gaara? Is he one of the people you see?" Naruto anxiously shook the Hyuuga.  
"Back off, would you? I'm trying to locate him now..."  
"Neji!" Naruto shouted and shook him again, after Neji spent a few seconds in silence.  
"Wait! I... I don't... What is that thing?"  
"Neji... You seriously need to learn how to describe things." Ami said, rolling her eyes.  
"What did you see?" Naruto whined.  
"It's... Hard to describe with words." Neji sighed.  
Gai chuckled and ran into the boulder. Ami winced as the man wearing the ridiculous green jumpsuit punched the barrier. Unsurprisingly, the barrier didn't budge.  
"No offence, Gai Sensei, but I highly doubt it would've been that easy." Tenten sighed.

It took them only a few minutes to figure out what type of barrier it was. Ami smirked when she saw Chiyo and Kakashi putting their thoughts and opinions together to come up with the solution. It ended up being a five seal barrier, in which, the boulder was being held in by five seals. These five seals had to be removed simultaneously otherwise it wouldn't work. Neji, being quick minded, activated his Byakugan once again to find the remaining seals.  
"There's one on a boulder five-hundred metres, North East; the second is on a tree trunk, beside a riverbank, three-hundred and fifty metres South East; the third you'll find six-hundred and fifty metres, North West, on a cliff; and the last one is in the woods, less than eight-hundred metres, South West."  
"But how would we signal each other if they're that far apart?" Sakura asked.  
"With these!" Gai exclaimed, pulling out wireless radios from his backpack. "Ok, we'll stay in constant communication and follow Neji's directions."

Team Gai prepared to head out, seeing as they were the faster team. Gai seemed a little too excited about getting into action and it was rubbing off on Ami. She was ready to pounce on whoever was inside. She silently hoped it would be her brother. She would go all out on him, without a doubt.  
"Alright... Lee, you head South West, into the woods; Neji will take the North East; Tenten will get South East; and I'll take care of the one on the North West cliff. That's the one in the trickiest location and should be the hardest to eliminate. Kakashi, the frequency is 174." Gai ordered.  
"Copy that." Kakashi said.  
"TESTING! DO YOU READ ME?"  
Ami, Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo startled when Lee talked into his microphone, making the others wince in pain.  
"Lee... You're microphones too loud!" Tenten said, struggling with her earpiece.  
"MY APOLOGIES!" Everyone winced in pain once again.

"I totally hate to break up the party, guys, but you should really get going." Ami said, feeling impatient enough.  
"Alright! Team Gai!" Gai shouted, putting his hand out in front of him.  
"Oh, right!" Lee said, once he'd realised where his Sensei was getting at. He placed his hand on top of Gai's and grinned. Gai then faced Tenten.  
"Ok..." She sighed.  
Neji didn't seem amused by the situation. He was even less when Gai stared at him. Gai was practically growling at Neji. Ami groaned. The Hyuuga eventually gave in and placed his hand on top of everyone else's.  
"Onward with the power of youth! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! And one more for good luck: attack!" Gai shouted eagerly. Lee would shout 'yeah' in between. "Scatter!"

Ami silently processed what she'd just witnessed. It would definitely come back to haunt her.

x.x

It took everyone around ten minutes to get into position. Ami felt as though it had been the longest ten minutes of her life. She paced around anxiously waiting for Akatsuki to appear. She grinned when she heard Kakashi speak.  
"Ready when you are!"  
Ami activated her Sharingan as soon as Kakashi removed his seal and Sakura punched through the boulder. Team Kakashi and Chiyo ran inside quickly.

They were met by two figures. One had long blond hair and the other was hunched and strange. Ami soon realised they were sitting on Gaara's body. She clenched her fists angrily. It wasn't her brother, but she would hurt them either way.  
"Finally" The blond sighed. "Now, which one of you would be the Jinchuuriki?"  
Ami's eyes widened slightly when she felt Naruto getting angry. She knew she had to hold back her urges and keep an eye on him. They wouldn't get their hands on him, not while she was around to do something about it.  
"You bastards! I'll kill both of you!" Naruto shouted angrily. His eyes quickly shading into a blood red colour.  
"The one who bursts in and starts barking. That would be him, I guess. What do you suppose, Deidara?" The other man said.  
"Sasori, my man, I think you're correct." Deidara smirked.

* * *

**yeeeeeeeey, this mission concludes in the next chapter and that means we're one step closer to finally getting Captain Yamato in the story *o* Officially in the story and not as Cat or Tenzo, I mean :p Anyone else simply love Yamato? *o* He's freakishly awesome *o* And I'm still sending positive vibes towards the character - because Kishimoto simply CANNOT kill him -.- **

**Until next time! XOXO**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**I'm baaaaaaaack *o* that's how awesome I am! :p Sorry it took a while btw ;x just been a little lazy... I mean, occupied! *o***

**Thaanks MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN for the review *-* ~ I love Yamato's face ;x I find him hilarious. He-cannot-die D: **

**Anyway, I don't think I have anything specific to say today so let's just get on with the chapter update \o Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Ami cautiously made her way towards Naruto. She could see the strange chakra emerging from his body and there was something about it that made her feel the need to approach him. Her Sharingan slowly transformed without her really wanting to. This was definitely a strange and new sensation for her. She flinched when she accidently stepped on a twig, making Naruto turn towards her abruptly. She could hear Kakashi's urgent whispers within the trees but she couldn't stop. Naruto needed to come back. She stared at him and he stared back. His eyes slowly grew wider and wider. It was as if he was in a trance and she was the one controlling his every move.

_**Some time earlier... **_

Ami resisted the urge to jump up to where the blond Akatsuki was and punch him until he was dead. She only resisted because of her Sensei's command. She knew Kakashi was worried Naruto would go his own way, so she promised herself she'd try her very best to obey the orders she was given. At least for now. It wasn't long before they actually engaged in combat. Although she wouldn't say it out loud, she was very glad to get into action. Naruto was the first to move, launching himself towards Deidara.  
"I'm not letting you take Gaara!"

Deidara chuckled in response, as if to mock the three shinobi standing below him. He held his hand in the air and Ami spotted what seemed to be a mouth. Of course she couldn't believe her eyes. That was no place for a mouth. With a loud and annoying laugh, Deidara's hand spat out two balls of clay. The three dodged it easily, realising the clay was explosive.  
"Quite a talent you've got, but I highly doubt you're a match for an Uchiha." Ami smirked.  
Her brain was telling her that being arrogant with a rogue ninja wasn't the best of ideas, however, her mouth worked on its own.  
"Cocky for a child." Deidara grinned.

Things began to happen quite fast from that moment. She'd heard a very loud noise coming from inside the cavern, where Sakura and Chiyo still were. She had no doubts that a battle had already started. She just hoped the noise meant Sakura had punched the strange man into pieces. Naruto seemed too distraught to even remember anything else existed at that moment. All he could focus on was killing Deidara and saving Gaara. Ami wanted to check on Sakura but there was no way she was about to leave Naruto's side. He'd insisted that both her and Kakashi go help Sakura and Chiyo, but that would be like handing him over. That wasn't going to happen.

Next thing she knew, she was running after Naruto, who was chasing after Deidara. She glanced back slightly and saw Kakashi right behind her. She guessed he'd come to the same conclusion as her: Sakura could handle herself and the old woman seemed to have some hidden skill. Her mind was brought into full focus mode when Deidara sent more explosive clay their way. He'd deliberately sent it towards Ami and Kakashi.  
"He's trying to separate us." Kakashi stated.  
"We won't let him." Ami growled.  
Moving faster than usual, she managed to get side by side Naruto. He was quite surprised when he realised she was right next to him.  
"I thought you were going to help Sakura." He said, angrily. Ami wasn't sure if he was angry with her for being there or with the situation as a whole. "I can handle this."  
"I have no doubt about that... But the Akatsuki is after you right now and there's no way I'd let them get their hands on you."  
He was slightly taken aback by her answer, but this was no time to discuss such a matter. Quite frankly, he was glad he wouldn't have to rescue Gaara on his own. He was slightly scared he wouldn't get to Gaara in time, but he couldn't think on that now. He had to focus. One of Deidara's clay bombs managed to get them both slightly off track for a few seconds but they managed to dodge. Another made its way towards Kakashi. All they could see was smoke.  
"You think he's okay?" Ami whispered.  
"Of course he is. Let's go." Naruto growled.

Kakashi managed to dodge a few more bombs before finally getting close to his two students. He knew what he had to do to stop Deidara. He just hoped he was ready for it. He also hoped Ami wouldn't be too upset for doing exactly what he told her not to. But at this point, he had no other choice. He'd practiced it a few times before, so he knew what he was capable of. Unfortunately it wasn't perfect.

Naruto began dashing ahead once again. He was growing impatient by the minute. Ami was about to start moving faster when she suddenly found herself being thrown sideways. Kakashi tried his very best to be gentle with the situation, but Ami clearly hadn't noticed the small clay bombs making their way towards them. Deidara was a smart man and was now succeeding in separating Naruto from them. The small bombs followed their every move, making it much harder to dodge.  
"Think you can go fast enough?" Kakashi asked.  
"This is me we're talking about, remember?" Ami smirked.  
Calmly waiting ahead of them were hundreds of bug-form clay bombs. They had big hind legs which allowed them to jump with ease. The two shinobi focused their chakra on their feet and made their way through. They had to stop a few times and allow the bombs to go off before continuing. At one point, Kakashi jumped into the air and avoided another explosion.  
"Naruto!" Ami called out. It was no use.

"I think I've got an idea. Follow my lead." Kakashi ordered.  
Ami noticed that the clay bombs only began to move once Ami decided to follow her Sensei. She wasn't entirely sure what he had in mind but he signalled for her to keep close. Once she was close enough, Kakashi gave her another signal. She nodded and allowed her body to jump to the log below. In perfect synchronization, Ami and Kakashi formed hand seals and created their clones. The small bombs didn't notice the difference and continued to chase the two clones, eventually exploding them both.

Naruto flinched slightly when he heard a terrified scream followed by an explosion. His anger only grew but he couldn't lose focus. He had to save Gaara. And if what he thought had just happened, actually happened, then there would be nothing he could do at the moment. Deidara grinned as he heard the scream and came to a halt. He stared down at Naruto.  
"Finally." He sighed. Naruto simply growled back at him. "Now, now... Be nice. I was just about to let you see your friend again."  
Naruto growled even louder when Deidara revealed Gaara's body.  
"Give him back!" Naruto shouted.  
"Why don't you come and get him? Un!" Deidara taunted.  
Naruto was about to comply when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Deidara immediately frowned, realising the copy-cat ninja was still alive. Naruto looked around and then turned to face Kakashi, a pleading look in his eyes.  
"She's fine. She's waiting for my signal."

Ami perfectly masked her chakra and hid in the shadows down below. She could feel Naruto's anger roaming off him. She rubbed her now irritated eyes and sighed. They would act up whenever she got close enough to Naruto. She figured it could be triggered by other people's pain... Though she'd have to ask Kakashi about it later. She leaned against the log and began her silent meditation, not allowing her guard to go down. Kakashi had ordered her to make sure her chakra was as full force and wait for his signal. He'd also asked her not to ask questions about his choice of method. She wasn't entirely sure what he meant but agreed nonetheless.

She soon noticed they began to move once again and followed them in the shadows. Her eyes had finally calmed down and so had Naruto. It became quite obvious that there was some sort of connection. After a good ten minutes of following she heard Kakashi's voice from above.  
"My preparation is complete."  
She was absolutely certain that wasn't the signal but she realised a sudden change in his chakra. More specifically in his Sharingan. She _knew_ that feeling all too well.  
"Kakashi, you bastard." She mumbled.

Ami startled when she found herself on her butt and Naruto hovering above her. She'd obviously been too caught up in her thoughts to even realize he was coming down too.  
"Kakashi's got some new trick up his sleeve and told me to stay with you for a while." He said, holding out his hand to help her back up.  
"Yeah... I'll admit I'm curious to know what he can do." Ami sighed.  
"You know... I thought I'd lost you back there." Naruto said quietly, avoiding eye contact completely.  
"I guess I made it a little too convincing." Ami replied.  
"I'm happy you're ok... Just be careful. That guy's dangerous and-"  
"And he's after you. So you're the one that needs to be careful. Besides, Kakashi isn't the only one with cool eye tricks." Ami smirked.

Their conversation was cut short when Kakashi's jutsu was finally in action. He seemed to be opening another dimension and attempting to suck Deidara in. However, his progress was slow. It was quite obvious Kakashi had no clue how to properly use his new eye.  
"I should be the one using it." Ami mumbled, making Naruto chuckle in response.  
Kakashi gave them the signal to start moving up and they obeyed. They soon found themselves in a forest and made sure to keep Deidara in sight. Once Kakashi was safely leaning against a tree he nodded towards his two students. Naruto quickly leaped into the air with a Rasengan in hand. Deidara startled and jumped backwards, allowing Naruto to easily cut off where Deidara had kept Gaara.

x.x

Ami quickly made her way towards the blond who was falling from the sky. She saw him swiftly flip over and land graciously on a tree a little further from Kakashi and Naruto. She only allowed him to sense her presence when she was right above him.  
"Come to play little girl?" He smirked.  
"I guess you could say that."  
She didn't give him time to think of a response. As soon as he'd looked up, she'd had him right where she wanted him. She was excited to use genjutsu and to actually take this man down.

Deidara found himself in a very dark place, chained to a metal pole. He tried to break free but with every struggle, the chains grew tighter.  
"Where am I?" He shouted angrily.  
"You're in my world." Ami smirked.  
Deidara spotted a figure sitting lazily on a high back chair. As the figure came closer, he flinched. The only thing visible on her were her blood red eyes. Everything else was black.  
"I'm sure you've heard about Uchiha Itachi and his eye jutsu's." Ami's voice appeared behind him this time. "I can be just as bad... Sometimes worse."  
"I'll explode this little world of yours! Un!"  
"You're funny." Ami chuckled evilly. "I wonder how well you work with lightning."

Deidara watched as the figure slowly walked around him and stopped once they were face to face. Her blood red eyes narrowed and his body tensed, waiting for whatever she was going to put him through. He wasn't entirely sure why he was suddenly so terrified but he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it. It was something about those eyes of hers.

"Demonic Illusion: Lightning Goddess."

Her voice was barely a whisper but still audible. As soon as the last word had escaped her obscured lips, Deidara felt a very strong pain rushing through his entire body. It was as if his insides were suddenly burning. He groaned, growled and screamed in pain. Ami took her time with him, testing out different angles and strengths. She soon decided her favourite was aiming directly on the chest while allowing a few others to shock his body. This torture continued on for four very long days. She didn't allow him a short break to even catch a breath.

She would've continued on but something on the outside world caught her attention.  
"Naruto." She whispered.  
She looked towards Deidara and saw his was whimpering. With a smirk, she dropped her genjutsu and ran to where she could sense Naruto.

x.x

Naruto had almost knocked Kakashi dead with his Kyuubi enhanced punch. Luckily for them, Kakashi was a very fast shinobi. He sensed Ami coming closer and signalled for her to stand back. He had to quickly use the seal Jiraiya had handed him before it was too late. Ami ignored Kakashi's signal altogether. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she cautiously made her way towards Naruto. Her Sharingan slowly transformed without her really wanting it to. She noticed her eyes weren't as irritated as they had been before. In fact, it felt quite empowering. This was definitely a strange and new sensation for her. She saw the Kyuubi's chakra grow a second tail and she started to move a little faster than before. She flinched when she accidently stepped on a twig, making Naruto turn towards her abruptly. She could hear Kakashi's urgent whispers within the trees but she couldn't stop. Naruto needed to come back. She stared at him and he stared back. His eyes slowly grew wider and wider. It was as if he was in a trance and she was the one controlling his every move.  
"Naruto... I know you're in there somewhere. You have to come back okay? Don't let it control you. You're stronger than this." She said calmly. He simply growled.  
She held a hand out when he attempted to make a move towards her. It was as if he were a soldier obeying her every command. His eyes would widen whenever they made contact with her flaring Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakashi swiftly appeared behind Naruto and placed the seal on his forehead. The Kyuubi's chakra quickly faded, slowly followed by Ami's Mangekyou. She and Kakashi carefully placed Naruto on the ground. She lazily leaned against the tree behind her and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep, too weak to acknowledge the voice calling her name.

x.x

"_You're much stronger than I expected you to be, but there's still work to be done. I told you to cling on to life. Recklessly using your chakra isn't doing so. Feed those feelings of yours and be prepared. The time for us to meet is getting closer each day. Sasuke is almost ready. Are you?" _

Ami felt as though she was floating on air. She would've actually believed the theory if she hadn't felt strong arms carrying her. Was she really exhausted to a point where she needed to be carried? She slowly opened her eyes and almost jumped when she saw pearly whites staring down at her.  
"Finally. I was getting tired of carrying you. Even the lightest of people can be heavy you know." Neji mumbled. Ami frowned and wriggled in his arms. He sighed and carefully placed her on her feet.  
"I can walk. See?" She muttered, adjusting her clothes. "Fill me in, Hyuuga."  
"We showed up just as you fainted. That Deidara guy tried to get us but he seemed pretty worn out. You sure did a number on him." Neji smirked as he saw an evil grin crawl on the young Uchiha's face. "He literally exploded himself but Kakashi used his eye technique to save us. He's pretty worn out but Gai sensei is taking good care of him. Chiyo saved Gaara... But unfortunately she didn't make it."  
"What?" Ami asked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean? How did she do it?"  
"It's a forbidden jutsu and few people know how to do it. She exchanged her life for his. He's still pretty shaken by the whole thing. I guess he didn't expect anyone to care so much." Neji shrugged. "We're heading back to Suna with them, but Sakura mentioned something about not being able to stay for too long."  
Ami nodded and looked towards Gaara. He was walking with Kankuro and Naruto on each side, giving him support.

The entire village was waiting for Gaara's arrival. They had started cheering as soon as the red haired teen had been spotted. Gaara's expression was priceless. They all became silent when Gaara told them to let Chiyo's body enter the village first. Ami frowned slightly. She regretted not having a proper conversation with the woman. She'd definitely proved to be a magnificent person with her final action.  
"Rest in peace, Chiyo."

x.x

"You're leaving already? You can stay a little longer, you know? We won't mind." Kankuro grinned.

Every villager had been more than grateful to the Konoha shinobi who brought back their Kazekage. Gaara secretly admitted to Naruto that he felt surprised that his village cared so much about him. Naruto had assured him that he'd be around whenever he was needed and that the village respected Gaara because he risked his life to protect them. Kankuro and Temari were more than relieved to have their little brother alive, even though it came at a certain price. Chiyo had received a proper burial upon arriving in the village. But now Teams Kakashi and Gai had to head back. Sakura had valuable information she needed to deliver.  
"Kankuro's right... At least a day or two. You all should take time and rest." Temari said worriedly.  
"We'd love to but it's important we head back." Sakura stated. Temari knew she meant urgent business.  
"Still... Kakashi, your condition..." Baki said, also in a worried tone.  
"Don't worry, I've got comrades I can count on." He grinned behind his mask and allowed his weight to rest on Gai.  
"Try not to get into so much trouble anytime soon, okay?" Ami smiled, staring directly at Gaara.  
"The same goes for you." He nodded.  
"We're all set to leave!" Tenten called out, as she entered the room.

Ami waited for Gaara to close his office door before she started walking again. She simply wanted to make sure he was okay enough to walk on his own two feet.  
"I hope you understand what I meant about not getting yourself into any trouble." He said, his voice emotionless like always.  
"No fighting rogue ninja without decent back up?" She looked up at him innocently. He rolled his pale green eyes.  
"I know you're still searching for them. I know you and Sasuke still want to avenge your clan. Just promise yourself you'll think it all through so you don't end up doing something you'll regret." He suddenly stopped in front of her and made sure his dominating aura surrounded them. "You're not an avenger, Ami. You're a brilliant shinobi with a big heart. You're kind, generous and caring. If you kill your own blood, you become just like him. I don't want you to lose all that beautiful love you have in your heart."  
Gaara half smiled at Ami's shocked and priceless reaction before he continued walking out of his tower. She knew Gaara wasn't one to joke around but she'd definitely never heard him say anything like this before. Her priceless expression still hadn't faded once she finally met up with the others. Sakura stared at her curiously.  
"You look funny." She whispered.  
"Still in shock I guess." Ami said, walking off.  
"Gaara's been looking at her." Tenten whispered, approaching Sakura.  
"You think he-" Tenten grinned and nodded vigorously before Sakura could even finished her question.

x.x

Gai had decided it would be a great idea if they raced back to Konoha. Naturally, Lee agreed instantly and began preparing himself. Gai soon became aware that the idea didn't have the same effect on the others and decided not to insist much. Gai carried Kakashi on his back the entire way, making Kakashi scowl. He tried to walk every now and then but had no luck. Tenten and Sakura couldn't stop giggling and whispering, especially when Ami was close to them. Ami began wondering if there was something wrong with her hair or clothes. She eventually gave up on trying to understand the two girls and figured it had something to do with their age. They were all at least a year older than her, after all.

Eventually they reached the gates of Konoha and Ami was very grateful to be home again. Both Ami and Naruto had reluctantly been dragged to the Hospital under Kakashi's orders. Once Kakashi was treated and resting, Tsunade proceeded to examine the two students. As always, Naruto had healed up whatever injuries he had by himself.  
"Ami, I thought Kakashi talked to you about your eyes already." Tsunade frowned, after examining both her dark orbs.  
"He might've mentioned something." Ami sheepishly grinned. Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"Ami, I know the power of your eyes intrigue you, but you must suppress the urge of using them. If you don't, you'll end up blind." Tsunade didn't mean to sound so cruel but she had to make sure she was clear. She handed Ami a large bottle of eye drops before gathering her things together. "Four drops, once a day. If your eyes are irritated you can always use two more drops or so. Use it until it's empty."

x.x

Ami threw her hands in the air and cheered gleefully. She'd managed to clean both her's and Naruto's apartment in under one hour. Of course, Naruto had offered to help so things would move faster, but he wasn't much of a perfectionist like she was.  
"Have you always had this cleaning habit?" Naruto asked, resting his head on the back of his sofa.  
"I guess... I remember my mother cleaning whenever she was upset." Ami half smiled at the memory.  
"Are you upset?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"No..." She shrugged.  
"Are you happy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No..." She frowned. She noticed Naruto looked slightly offended by her answer and she sighed. "But I'm not upset, so it's okay!"  
"I wish you could be happy." He said quietly. Naruto picked his body up and grabbed his orange jacket. "I'll go get us something to eat while you put things away."

* * *

**Sheesh, Tenten and Sakura jumping to conclusions... Whatever should I do with them? Oh those NaruAmi moments are just so adorable *-* Can't wait to write more and more and more and more... **

**As always, I'll have the next chapter done asap! ^^ **

**xoxo!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! I'm REALLY sorry for the delay, but for those who don't know (I deleted the notice I'd put up), my notebook literally died on me and I thought I was going to lose all my fanfiction stuff - which I didn't btw... Although the screen was COMPLETELY smashed into little pieces (it's actually pretty cool how it smashes up and breaks like glass... and it looks like there's a black hole forming on your screen), I managed to be ninja-like and save all my files on a flash drive... Because I'm batman! **

**I'm not really batman btw... I'd probably need to be a man for that .-. **

**So anyway, this is a Special Chapter (yey) and you will finally know how Ami's chunnin exams went down \o. Well, at least this is like half of it, more or less :p **

**So to avoid anymore delays - Let's get down to business! (cue I'll make a man out of you - Mulan). Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Special Chapter – Chunnin Exams Part I**

Their time in Suna had been reasonably eventful. The village was packed with students from all around the world, some not too pleased about being close to the people that attacked Konoha during the previous exam. Shiranui Genma had reluctantly agreed to lead the team to Suna; it was either that or babysit five cats for three months. _Three _months! He'd obviously accepted the first option without thinking much on it. Hokage Tsunade was punishing him for having a terrible hangover during an important meeting. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was enjoying this little road trip, it took his mind off Konoha problems. All he had to do was escort three genins, get them through the exam, and then escort them safely back home. It was easy. Simple.

But of course, at some point, _something _had to go wrong.

x.x

"Initially, Suna wanted to do an exact copy of Konoha's written exam. However, we've come to realise that most of you were present at the time. So we've decided to get straight to the point." Baki began, eyeing each and every student and Sensei present in the room. "If you wish to continue on from here, the only way out is death. You will go through an individual evaluation with Suna jounin, then, there will be a survival test. I'll leave the last part for your imagination for now."  
Ami could see him smirking in amusement and she tensed slightly.

"Hey... Just so you both know, this is my first time going through an exam and-"  
"You'll be fine." Kiba grinned.  
"I agree. Why? Because you have enough strength and talent." Shino added.

"Uchiha, Ami." Baki called out, searching around the room.  
When Ami froze on her spot slightly, Genma nudged her forward. She didn't realise they'd already started calling out names. She was given a number and a few directions. Once she was halfway across a deserted hallway, she realised she should've paid closer attention to what Baki had said. She wondered around for a good ten minutes, her heart beating so fast she was certain it would jump out her mouth.

"I'm guessing you're lost."  
Ami jumped slightly and found Gaara standing by a door. A door which happened to have the number '601' written on it. That was her number.  
"I'm guessing I'm supposed to be looking for you." She smiled nervously.  
"Lesson one: focus your thoughts and don't let your nerves get the better of you." He said, his harsh expression never cracking, even though he had a hint of amusement in his voice. "Come in then. I've got to evaluate you."  
Ami took a deep breath and sat on the chair, opposite Gaara. He studied her for a few good minutes before pulling out a sheet of paper.  
"This is actually really simple. I give you a situation and you give me an answer. It's a really pointless part of the exam, but I'm trying to get on the village's good side." He smirked slightly. "Alright... It's late and you've exhausted your chakra. Your captain has a reasonably bad leg injury and your other two teammates have been captured by the enemy."  
Ami stared at him for a while. She really would hate to be put in that situation, but she imagined it nonetheless. She imagined Kakashi limping, the enemy pulling Naruto and Sasuke away. She had no idea where Sakura was in her thought, but she wouldn't dwell on that now.  
"I guess resting up would be essential... Also would have to check my captain's injuries. Perhaps light a fire or-"  
"No fires. You're in hiding." Gaara stated.  
"Okay... No fires." Ami sighed. "Once we were okay, we'd formulate a plan and rescue the others."  
"Okay, good. Now tell me what you'd _really _do." Gaara smiled slightly.  
She was slightly taken aback by that. She didn't realise he wasn't looking for a textbook answer. Of course her mind was usually filled with textbook and rational solutions to quite a few problems; however her adrenaline wouldn't really allow her to think it through much.  
"Well... I guess I'd chase after my teammates, carrying my captain if I had to, and I'd stop at nothing to safely get them back." She answered, quietly.  
"That's more like it." Gaara smirked. "Remember, I'm evaluating you... Not what they taught you at the academy."  
"Right." She nodded.

"How are you going to rescue Sasuke? What if he doesn't want to be rescued?"  
Gaara knew that question had been put there on purpose. He didn't feel too comfortable asking her this, but he really had no choice. He had to give Baki an answer at the end of this. He noticed she grew much more uncomfortable than she already was.  
"He has to come back." She said eventually, her voice barely a whisper. "It's his home. I'm his home."  
He let her words linger in his mind for a while. She was avoiding eye contact as much as possible, but once he did get a good look at her, he realised how hurt she was. She was broken.  
"You can go now, Ami." Gaara sighed.  
He wasn't about to put her through this. He wouldn't be prepared for an emotional reaction. He was still getting to terms with his personal problems.  
"But I-"  
"It's fine. You've passed the first round." He said, leading her out the door.

Gaara slumped back into his chair. She'd be capable of handling herself during the next phase. He was certain of that. No matter how hard he was supposed to make it.

x.x

"A toast, for passing the first part of the Chunnin Exams!" Genma said eagerly, thrusting his vodka shot into the air.  
"You shouldn't be drinking. Why? Because we're not allowed to drink and you'd be setting a bad example." Shino muttered, taking a sip of his water.  
"Oh lighten up and tell me everything." Genma grinned.  
"Well I was interviewed by some guy called Yura. He was pretty interested in how Akamaru and I work. He gave me a few things to solve, even a few calculations. I had to open up a scroll too." Kiba said as he handed Akamaru a piece of meat.  
"I had to answer to Temari." Shino said, not bothering to give anyone more details.  
"You got Gaara, didn't you?" Genma asked, nudging Ami in the arm.  
She nodded, not taking her eyes of her food, which she happened to be poking with her chopsticks. Genma didn't push it any further, he knew better than that.  
"I believe we should head back to our hotel before you get drunk." Shino said, eyeing their adult supervision curiously.  
"Live a little." Genma smirked.  
"I agree with Shino. C'mon, we've got to wake up early tomorrow." Kiba said, pulling Genma by the arm.

x.x

First thing in the morning, all the genins were up and getting a grand tour of Suna. Baki led the way, explaining how Chunnin and Jounin worked and why they were so important for the village. Although they'd all heard this before at the academy, Baki wanted to make sure it was fresh in their minds and that they got a chance to see the shinobi in action. Ami took notice of a shinobi practicing water jutsus and only noticed she bumped into something when she found herself on the floor.  
"You should look forward whilst walking." A boy, probably older than she was, smiled. He held out a hand, which she gladly accepted, and pulled her up. "I'm Katsumo. I'm from a village on the boarders. Who're you?"  
"Ami... From Konoha." She said, quite nervously.  
She took in the boy's appearance. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was much taller than her and very well built. It was quite unbelievable that he was still a genin. She focused her thoughts to keep her from blushing. He was _very _good looking, and the smile that was still on his face wasn't helping.  
"I've never been to Konoha, although, I've heard many stories. Your village is the home to very powerful shinobi. I'm terribly sorry for what Suna did your village not too long ago." His eyes darkened slightly.  
"Oh... Yeah... I missed out on most of it." Ami said, fidgeting with her fingers.  
"Come on... We don't want to get left behind." Katsumo smiled, taking hold of her hand and leading her towards the crowd of genins.

Baki eventually left them all to explore and shop. Ami found it very strange to be acting like a tourist when she should be focusing on her training. Everyone knew the next phase would be a survival test. She should've been analysing everyone's abilities and figuring out ways to defeat them all. She wouldn't go home without her title as Chunnin.  
"We should get some training done tonight, shouldn't we?" Kiba eventually asked.  
"Yeah." Ami nodded, paying more attention to the weapons Suna had.  
"Perhaps we can drag Genma before he decides to go out for drinks." Kiba grinned.  
"That man drinks too much." Shino mumbled.  
"He's still mourning, I suppose." Ami said.  
"Oh yeah, he was good friends with-"  
"They're not a very promising bunch." Katsumo appeared, behind a few shelves and startling the three Konoha genin. "The other genin, I mean. They're being careless and not bothering to train. It's nice to know that you three are planning to focus on that."  
"Who're you?" Kiba asked, Akamaru growling by his side.  
"Katsumo." He smiled. Ami was almost certain her stomach was doing summersaults. "I met your friend earlier when she bumped into me."  
"Yeah... Sorry about that." Ami laughed nervously.  
"No need to worry. I'm actually quite glad it happened." He winked before heading out the door.  
"Well... It seems you've got yourself and admirer." Kiba smirked.

Genma went all out on the three genin during their training session. Ami was surprised at just how great he was. He was fast, agile and calm. He calculated every move with precision and never missed when he shot his senbon. He could've easily killed them if he'd wanted to. Of course, he'd only aimed his small weapons towards their forearms and legs, planning on simply scratching them. Kiba and Akamaru attempted to attack him with their double act. Genma avoided their impact by jumping to a higher level. He was met with Ami and a swarm of fireballs. He grinned and sent a giant fireball her way also. She frowned and jumped back to the ground. Shino made his bugs surround Genma once he hit the ground and Ami pulled out her daggers.  
"Alright, alright. You guys are good." He smirked, holding his hands up.  
"You can still take us. Why? Because you're not even the slightest bit exhausted." Shino stated, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.  
"True... I can still take on the three of you, but it's pointless. You guys are good and we've still got time before the actual exam." Genma grinned as he proceeded to collect his scattered senbons. "Let's get something to eat!"

x.x

Ami had opted for a shower and a nap instead of following the others to the barbeque shop. She was actually growing concerned about how much money they'd be spending on their trip here. There was a cafeteria for all the genins, so why Genma insisted on going out for meals was beyond her imagination. After feeling satisfied with her state, and after cleaning her room, she decided to head out for a walk. The city lights made Suna seem extraordinary. She realised it was much cooler during the night, something she hadn't quite prepared for. Frowning slightly, she pulled out her wallet and started counting up her money. Surely a cardigan wouldn't be too expensive. She was halfway through her counting when someone ran past her, snatching her wallet from her hands. With eyes wide, she yelled out angrily and ran after the person.

She'd ran across half the village and grinned evilly when she realised she was finally close enough to attack. In one swift movement, she launched herself onto the tall boy, knocking him face first on the ground.  
"What gives lady?" He yelled out.  
"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You either hand back what belongs to me and I'll let you go with a dislocated shoulder, or I can finish you off and leave you in the care of the jounin." She whispered, viciously, smirking when she felt the boy shiver.  
"Ami? What are you doing?" Katsumo asked, kneeling to her level.  
"This asshole stole my wallet and I'd like it back." She spat, pulling on his arm even harder.  
"Okay! Okay! You can have it back! Please don't hurt me!" The boy whimpered.  
"Ami... This is Ryu, my teammate. I'm sorry he took your wallet." Katsumo sighed.  
Ami snickered and allowed the boy to stand up. She stuck her hand out and impatiently waited for Ryu to retrieve her wallet from his pocket. Katsumo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.  
"So... Do you and your friends normally go round taking what belongs to others?" Ami asked, still in a very bad mood.  
"N-no... Well... No." Katsumo sighed. "I specifically told him to target a Suna shinobi, but-"  
"You shouldn't be targeting anyone. Stealing is wrong." Ami spat.  
"We know that!" Ryu said, still rubbing his arm.  
"It's complicated, Ami... We have a pretty bad history with Suna. You can relate... You're aware of what they did to Konoha. You're just lucky they didn't kill everyone and burn everything down. You have no idea what it's like to watch your entire family vanish right before your eyes and not be able to do anything about it." Katsumo said, his voice cracking slightly and pain clearly visible in his bright green orbs.  
"Actually... I do." Ami said, eyes widening slightly. "My name is _Uchiha _Ami. My entire family was taken from me by one of my older brothers. My _other _brother left me to seek power. I know how you feel and..."  
She let her voice trail off. Katsumo and Ryu stared at her; they were initially shocked but soon grew sympathetic. The whole world knew of the Uchiha massacre, just like they knew how dangerous Uchiha Itachi was.  
"Well... Now I know why you were so quick to catch me." Ryu laughed nervously.

x.x

"You tell me you're going to shower and nap. I come back to find the place completely empty, no note, nothing! Do you realise that I'm responsible for you whilst we're here? You don't even know this place! You can't go out alone, _especially _without asking me first. You're still a genin and the place is packed... And we all remember that everything went to hell in Konoha right? What if-"  
"Genma... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realise you'd make such a big deal out of this." Ami sighed, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

She'd spent a few hours with Katsumo and Ryu. Ryu had promised he wouldn't steal from anyone, not even Suna shinobi. Katsumo had told her more about their old village and his family. He explained how they spent their lives travelling and after their encounter with a few thieves, they decided to become high ranked shinobi. They were initially hoping to take part in the exams in Konoha, but Ryu had broken an arm at the time. Their third teammate, and practically brother, was Akio. He was fifteen years old, making him the youngest out of the three, and he was a baby when he lost his family. Like Ryu, Akio had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. Ryu and Akio were brothers and Katsumo's cousins. Ami had told them little about her family, not really wanting to enter that subject, but she talked a lot about her friends and Konoha. She even told them about Naruto and how she missed him. She eventually only decided to head back to her room when Akio had stated he was tired. But no matter how late it was, she didn't expect Genma, of all people, to really care.

"What were you doing anyway?" He asked, curiously, not really that angry or worried anymore.  
"Well I decided to go out for a walk, then I realised it was rather cold at night. So I was going to buy a cardigan... Then Ryu stole my wallet, so I chased after him and threatened to dislocate his shoulder... Or worse." She grinned. "But then Katsumo apologised on Ryu's behalf, and I managed to convince them that stealing from Suna shinobi wasn't going to bring their families back. We just talked... But I decided to head back because Akio said he was feeling tired. I completely lost track of time."  
Genma stared at her for a few good seconds, he couldn't really comprehend what on earth had happened, and walked off. He mentally concluded that she was perfectly fine and in no need of medical attention, therefore, he could simply go to sleep and hope the three genins would do the same.

x.x

Ami felt as though time was flying by too quickly. The second phase would commence within two minutes. She wasn't entirely sure if she was prepared for this, but like Baki had told them at the very beginning, their only way out was death. Ami wasn't prepared to die. Not yet.

Her past month in Suna had been great. She'd trained with Kiba and Shino every single day, Genma only entered their battles once a week or when he felt the need to let off some steam. The three eventually learnt that Genma avoided the special cafeteria because Baki was usually there, talking to everyone and being sociable. Although Genma was well aware that Suna were only following orders, he couldn't forgive the man for killing his best friend. He _wouldn't _forgive him. He only hadn't killed Baki himself because he was quite afraid of what Tsunade would do to _him _if he caused a war. Katsumo, Akio and Ryu had sometimes joined in their training sessions, getting some pretty decent tips from Genma.

"This will be a survival test. The time limit is six hours and it's reasonably simple. You are not to kill your fellow genins, however, you must take them down in order to win. Those still standing once time is up will pass on towards the next phase." Baki announced. "There will be a shield of sand around you, controlled by Gaara. There will also be obstacles and jutsus for you to avoid, so keep an eye out. Genins... Please take your place."  
Genma didn't want to be like all the other Sensei's and captains: paranoid and worried. But it was getting pretty hard not to. He found himself clenching and unclenching his fists, sweating slightly, as the three entered the big giant ball of sand. He hoped Suna would be softer than Konoha was.

* * *

**So... What do think will happen during the second phase of the chunnin exams? What do you all think about Katsumo, Ryu and Akio? Will Genma ever admit that he has serious alcohol issues? (He really looks like he drinks loads and is a typical player... Still love ya Shiranui, no need to take it personal ^^) **

**You'll all find out next time! Xoxo! :p **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Helloooo my darlings! I'm terribly sorry the delay! :o But here it is, the second part of the chunnin exams... Yey! ^^**

**meganallard - A senhorita precisa andar logo e ler o restante dos capitulos! Eu vou comecar a regular Josh Selwyn pra voce ein! **

**Let's not waste any time, shall we? :p Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Special Chapter – Chunnin Exams Part II **

_**Three days before the second phase of the Chunnin Exams in Sunagakure... **_

"For this mission, I'm going to need Shiranui Genma." Tsunade sighed as she organised the pile of files on her desk.  
"He's currently in Suna with-"  
"I know where he is." Tsunade spat, interrupting Shizune. "Raido! Find Shiranui and get this mission done. The three can get themselves back to Konoha in one piece."  
"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but do you think it's wise to send them back alone? Anything can happen during three days, and there are thieves everywhere!" Shizune said, worriedly.  
"I have no doubt they'll be fine. Raido, head out immediately. I want you in Suna in three days time and I want your mission complete in no later than three weeks."  
"Yes, Hokage-sama." Raido bowed before exiting the room.

x.x

Ami's initial thought was that Suna was going all out on their examination process. Not only were they trapped inside a ball of sand, with Gaara in the centre of it all, there were also other Suna jounin and chunnin inside. They all had evil, hungry looks on their faces. It was as if they were prepared to eat the genin alive. She resisted the urge to shudder, thanks to her ultimate Uchiha pride, which had the tendency to kick in every now and then.

"For those who took part in the exams in Konoha might remember these." Gaara said, holding up two different scrolls. "Each jounin and chunnin will have one of these scrolls. Your objective is to retrieve one Heaven and one Earth scroll, and bring them to me."  
"Sounds legit." Kiba grinned.  
"We shouldn't have any problems." Shino muttered.

"I thought we'd only have to take down other genin!" Akio called out, he looked quite annoyed by the situation.

"Your time begins, now!" Gaara called out, not really caring about Akio's words or any other genin that tried to protest.

The newly formed, Team Genma, exchanged looks and nods before heading towards their first target. It was pointless to try to introduce themselves, because the jounin had already begun his attacks towards the three. Shino sent a swarm of bugs in his direction, hoping to find the hidden scroll with ease. Kiba took the opportunity to distract him by attacking, Akamaru always at his side. Ami, with her Sharingan fully activated, formed a few hand signs right after Kiba's attack, sending a giant fireball towards the jounin.  
"Ha! I'm a water user, kid; your fireball is no match for me." The jounin mocked.  
The man formed a few hand seals and sent a giant ball of water towards Ami and Kiba. Shino managed to grab Kiba by the arm, just in time, but Ami ended up soaked. Groaning loudly, she pulled out her daggers and dashed towards the man.  
"Ami! Keep him close to you!" Kiba called out. "Shino, have you found it yet?"  
"One of my bugs has successfully made its way under his clothing. I should be able to find it soon." Shino said, calmly.  
Ami felt quite proud to be good at hand-to-hand combat, or in this case, weapon-to-weapon, seeing as the jounin only used his kunai; it was easy to keep him close. She noticed a few of Shino's bugs flying around them and _almost _jumped back. If only Shino could have a normal talent like everybody else!

After a few good minutes of constant attacking, Ami found a weak spot and managed to pin the man to the ground. Kiba took note of the signal and dashed forward. Ami thought his attack to be quite intriguing, especially when he transformed into a dog. She used a substitution jutsu just before Kiba landed his hit on the jounin. She reappeared behind Shino, who had successfully retrieved the Heaven scroll. It didn't even matter that the jounin had also used a substitution jutsu and was now heading towards Gaara, a huge frown plastered on his face.

"Yes! Now all we need is to find an Earth scroll and we're outta here!" Kiba exclaimed.  
"Keep it down, Kiba, we do not wish to alert the other teams that we've already retrieved one of the scrolls." Shino muttered.  
"How do we find the other one?" Ami wondered.  
"We have to attack another, I'm assuming a chunnin will have it, but we can never be too sure."  
"Great! Then let's get moving!" Ami grinned.

x.x

Genma groaned, sighed, moaned, fidgeted... He'd done every action he could think of but was still extremely bored. He took note that it was too early for him to get a few drinks. Although he was highly regretting doing so. He frowned a little deeper and slumped in his seat.  
"At least it's just six hours, imagine if it were three days!"  
Genma almost jumped when he heard the familiar voice of his good friend, Raido. How the heck could he say no to drinks now?  
"What are you doing here?" He tried not to sound so surprised, but failed miserably.  
"I've come to get you. Apparently we have a mission." Raido shrugged.  
"I'm busy, remember?" Genma said, nodding towards the giant ball of sand.  
"Yeah, well, it's Tsunade's orders. We really have no choice. She requested you and-"  
"I can't just leave without letting the kids know, besides, who's going to be around if they get into trouble?" Genma frowned, if possible, even more.  
"Like you would be much help." Raido chuckled. "Let's just go, okay? It's got to do with... _Him_."  
"Oh great, because last time we got sent on something like that, we woke up in Hospital." Genma rolled his eyes. "I'm definitely going to need a drink to get through this traumatizing moment."

Raido held in his laughter as his friend lazily stood and headed towards two Suna shinobi. Raido recognized them instantly.  
"I have a favour to ask you guys." Genma was still frowning.  
"What's up?" Kankuro asked.  
"I've got an urgent mission to get to, let my team know that I'll try to be back as soon as possible."  
"Are you sure you can't stay? Usually genin's are required to have a team leader with them at all times." Temari said, nervously.  
"Yeah, well, Hokage's orders. Can't really argue with her, _again_."  
"No worries, we'll take care of them." Kankuro grinned.  
"Are you qualified for that?" Raido intruded, curiously.  
"Of course we are." Temari spat.  
"Come on, Raido, I need liquor and my things." Genma sighed.

x.x

It surprisingly took them four whole hours, but Team Genma now successfully held the two scrolls in hand. Now all they had to do was get them to Gaara. That happened to be the biggest problem of all. There was now a heap load of furious genin, with no scrolls in hand, ready to prance on the first person they saw.  
"You've got both haven't you?" Katsumo called out, slowly making his way towards them, Akio and Ryu following closely behind. "I hate to say this, but we're going to have to fight for them."  
"We could help you get them from somebody else if you want." Ami said, already looking around for a decent target.  
"Nope, we definitely want yours." Ryu grinned.  
"Besides, it's not every day we get to fight Konoha shinobi." Akio smirked.

"Ami, I thought you said these guys were friendly?" Kiba whispered.  
"Yeah... I did." Ami frowned.  
"It seems to have been an honest mistake." Shino huffed slightly.

"Boys, why don't we show Konoha what we can do." Kotetsu said.  
Everyone inside the giant ball felt the ground shake as Kotetsu clasped his hands together. Akio grinned and pulled out a giant whip, from out of nowhere. Ryu formed a few hand signs and his entire body became surrounded by water.  
"We're no ordinary genin." Ryu grinned evilly.  
"No kidding." Ami rolled her eyes.  
"We're here for a reason." Akio chuckled.  
"Yeah, well we're here to become chunnin and there's no way a bunch of assholes are gonna stand in our way!" Kiba yelled, before dashing towards Akio.

Shino also attacked this time; Ami noticed his body language changed completely when he was in his action mode. He aimed directly towards Ryuu, smiling slightly because his bugs were safe with water users. Kotetsu sent dozens of rocks flying towards Ami. She tried defending herself with a few fireballs but there were starting to get rather useless.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Too much talk and not enough talent?" Kotetsu mocked.

x.x

"We're almost ready. Our first target is the Shukaku. Of course, if you happen to capture any other tailed beast, bring them along."  
The Akatsuki sat in a wide circle, their leader stood in the centre, turning towards each and every member as he spoke.  
"He's currently helping Sunagakure with the chunnin exams." Zetsu stated.  
"Do you think the kid will become their new Kazekage?" Kisame grinned.  
"Most certainly." Sasori nodded.  
"It will only make things more meaningful for us." Their leader said.  
"Sasori and I can take care of the Shukaku! Hn!" Deidara exclaimed.  
"Bear in mind, Suna are now allied with Konoha. If something happens to their demon, others will come after him." Itachi muttered.  
"No offence to your former village, Itachi, but Konoha isn't exactly a big threat. Orochimaru managed to kill off their Hokage." A man, with slick sliver hair, mocked.  
"Do not underestimate Orochimaru, Hidan." Itachi stated.  
"I agree." Their leader nodded. "Orochimaru is a sneaky bastard, one that needs to be put in his place."  
"Speaking of Orochimaru... Did you know that three of his former play toys are currently in Suna?" Zetsu grinned. "I saw them speaking to the Uchiha girl."  
"There's an Uchiha _girl_?" Deidara wondered.  
"Orochimaru _cannot _get his hands on a Sharingan." Their leader growled. "Itachi, how would you feel about recruiting your brother to the Akatsuki?"  
"I highly doubt Sasuke would care to be around me." Itachi frowned slightly, though it was barely noticeable.  
"We could keep them apart, I suppose, it's not like we see each other all the time anyway." Hidan shrugged.  
"Or we could just get rid of Itachi." Hidan's partner, a man with a deep husky voice, said, darkly.  
"Itachi is of good use to Akatsuki, just like the rest of you. Just like more Sharingan users would be." Their leader stated, calmly.  
"What about the girl?" The only woman of the group suddenly spoke up. "Why not recruit her instead?"  
"It's quite obvious that Sasuke is much more vulnerable that she is, Konan, for the time being at least."  
"But, Pein, you heard what Zetsu last reported-"  
"What did Zetsu report?" Itachi interrupted, now feeling slightly curious.  
"She's been training long and hard, Itachi, and until we don't discover how Sasuke's doing, it's safe to believe she'll soon be as strong as you." Pein sighed.  
"Not bad, for a kid." Hidan shrugged.

"We could always recruit the stowaway Uchiha." Zetsu spoke up after a moment of silence. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at him, even Pein himself.  
"What stowaway?"

x.x

Ami felt herself falling to the ground once again. They were wasting too much time battling with these three. Five hours had already passed and they still needed to make their way towards Gaara.  
"I bet you're wondering why I got all this stamina, aren't you?" Kotetsu smirked.  
"Not really, actually." She smirked back.  
"He's stronger than you, you know? He's been working harder. He's better. He's faster. He's-"  
"What the heck are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and got back on her feet.  
"Who do you think? The one that haunts your secret nightmares. The reason why you want to get stronger. Your blood and rival." He grinned, insanely. "Sasuke."

It was like a magic word. A word that could freeze her entire world in a flash. A word that triggered something she was hoping to avoid...

Gaara felt less bored when he finally allowed the first team to pass through. He had been losing hope that anyone would make it out in time. They'd been given a short period of time for too many things. Sunagakure was definitely taking no prisoners this year. His attention, however, was turned towards a very strange feeling that was suddenly coming over him. He was very good at sensing different chakra's, especially the strong ones, and at that moment he was sensing something too familiar for his own liking.  
"Uchiha." He muttered to himself.  
He began analysing his surroundings, searching for something suspicious. He was about to brush the feeling off when he caught a glimpse of Ami in action. She was moving faster than usual, her chakra felt much stronger than usual and she was holding a ball of black flames in her hands. She was going in for the kill.

Kiba saw his life flash before his eyes as he fell to the ground once again. Akio came towards him, ready to take him to the underworld.

Shino was running out of chakra, there wasn't much more that he could do. He never imagined something so short could drain him so quickly. He knew his opponent was still capable of handling another round. He only wished he could've died in his own village.

It was definitely strange seeing her like this. Those eyes made her seem extremely deadly and blood thirsty. The evil grin plastered on her face wasn't much help either. Kotetsu silently wondered if it had been the mention of her brother. Perhaps the wound was still healing and the only way she knew how to deal with it was through her eyes. He wasn't sure if he was over thinking things, but he was pretty sure he spotted a hint of pain, securely hidden behind the anger. Kotetsu painfully clutched his chest as he narrowly avoided being hit by Ami's attack. He hadn't expected to get the chance to see it in person. If only he could report back in time, he'd become a favourite and that Sasuke brat would be forgotten. But it wouldn't happen. He didn't have time for it. However he hadn't expected a shield of sand before him just as Ami attacked.

Akio froze just above Kiba. He was sweating a lot more now. He knew he wouldn't make it, not even in time to deliver that single blow.

Ryu's water dropped instantly. Shino noticed the boy's chakra fading quickly. Too quickly for it to be normal.

"You've got talent, Ami." Kotetsu smirked. He wasn't sure what her state of mind was like. He wasn't sure if she controlled the Mangekyou or if it controlled her. It was, however, impossible to deny it. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was in fact stronger than her brother. "He's in for the shock of his life once he sees you again."

She felt herself calming slightly, as her hand hit the sand. It was almost as if Gaara was trying to get through to her, telling her to relax and not let the emotions take over. Her eyes slowly spiralled back to its natural black orbs and she took in her surroundings. She saw both Ryu and Akio lying with their face to the ground. Had the others succeeded finally?  
"I'd hoped we'd last longer than this. Damn Orochimaru and his stupid experiments." Kotetsu coughed.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.  
"We were his tests. We were supposed to be great. But it all went wrong. Seeing as we had little time left, we decided to become chunnin." Kotetsu smiled slightly. "I didn't plan on taking you on, but I felt like I needed to prove myself. Sasuke is Orochimaru's favourite and it drives me insane!"

Akamaru barked, grabbed the two scrolls, and limped towards Gaara. The red haired boy stared at the dog for a slight moment, before taking the scrolls. That meant only two teams had successfully passed. The others didn't look like they'd make it.

"You're actually quite nice, you know?" Kotetsu chuckled.  
"You practically tried to kill me, yet I'm feeling bad." Ami sighed.  
"Well, if you wish to make it up to me, you can always kick Sasuke's ass."  
"I might take you up on that offer." She smirked.  
Kotetsu closed his eyes and allowed the rest of the toxin to take over his body. Ami stared at him for a while. She couldn't help but wonder what Orochimaru did to people. She shuddered at the thought, not caring that people might see her weak moment. She despised Orochimaru and was determined to take him down. _Nobody _would harm her brother.

The six hours were eventually up and Gaara escorted Team Genma out. Medical support was there, assisting those who needed it the most.  
"Are those three dead?" Kankuro asked, once he saw three limp bodies on the ground.  
"They were Orochimaru's." Gaara said, emotionlessly.  
"What?" Temari exclaimed. "We made sure he didn't interfere!"  
"Baki's going to be so pissed." Kankuro sighed.  
"Hey... Where's Genma?" Kiba wondered, as he looked around the crowd of Sensei's.  
"He had to leave for an urgent mission." Temari frowned.  
"Great, we're on our own then." Kiba muttered.  
"We best get some rest." Shino murmured.  
"And medical attention." Gaara stated.  
"Nah! We're alright, aren't we?" Kiba grinned.

It would've been convincing, if only Ami hadn't blacked out at that very moment.

x.x

"Seeing as only two teams passed, one from Konoha and another from Suna, I see no point in there being a third exam." Baki sighed. "No matter how much I was looking forward to a death match."  
"Charming." Temari rolled her eyes.

Gaara adjusted himself in his father's old seat. He still couldn't believe he'd been appointed Kazekage. He couldn't believe his village trusted him so much. He definitely couldn't let them down. He'd protect everyone with all his power. He wanted to get started on the large pile of paperwork that had been dumped on his desk, but his mind kept drifting elsewhere. He disliked feeling worried; it didn't suit him too well.  
"Hasn't she woken up yet?" Gaara sighed.  
"No... We've sent word out to Konoha. They should inform her Sensei and give us some feedback. Nobody here really knows how to deal with overuse of a Mangekyou Sharingan." Kankuro frowned slightly.  
"Perfect." Gaara muttered.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, though. Kiba said it wouldn't be the first time." Temari assured her two brothers.

None of them could help but worry. They'd felt highly in debt with Konoha; after all they'd done, Konoha still forgave them and welcomed them in with opened arms. Gaara had attacked Sasuke, and assuming they were very close, it would be natural for Ami to want to get back at him for it. She hadn't. He sometimes wondered why.  
"Kiba and Shino are fine, though. They just needed to treat a few bruises and rest." Kankuro said.  
"Well, at least that's good news."

"Kazekage-sama! She's awake!" The nurse said, as she burst through the door.

x.x

Ami didn't really listen when the nurse lectured her for overusing her chakra. She didn't really acknowledge the fact that Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were all in the room. They all seemed worried. She _had _been unconscious for four days, but she was hoping to just shrug it off and prepare for the final phase.  
"There won't be one. A final part, I mean. We all decided it was pointless seeing as only two teams made it through." Kankuro stated.  
"So, I guess that means congratulations are in order." Temari grinned.  
"Wait... So it's official?" Kiba beamed.

They stayed in Suna for only another week. It'd been too long already and, quite frankly, Ami was getting tired of so much sand. Genma had sent them a note, saying they'd all meet back in Konoha, and that had been all they needed to actually get a move on. Gaara wasn't too pleased by their decision, insisting they stayed longer to rest. Of course, it had been pointless. Even if he was now the Kazekage.  
"We'll come back to visit you guys some time." Kiba grinned.  
"We're holding you to it." Temari smiled.  
"Bring Naruto too... Kinda miss that guy." Kankuro shrugged slightly.  
"I'm certain you won't be missing him once you've spent five minutes with him." Shino muttered, earning a slightly punch on the shoulder from Ami.

"Would you all mind if I had a word with Ami in private?" Gaara asked, after a slight moment. Everyone soon complied and headed out of the office. He folded both hands under his chin before continuing. "Your eyes... They were-"  
"Different." Ami nodded.  
"I was going to say evil." Gaara said, emotionless as always.  
"I'm still getting the hang of things, it's actually much more complicated than I had anticipated."  
"Does your Sensei know about you ability?" Gaara asked, curiously.  
"Yes, Kakashi knows."  
"Yet he allows you to use it?" Gaara frowned slightly, it was barely noticeable.  
"Not exactly." Ami shrugged. "Where exactly are you getting at with this?"  
"I'm just trying to understand what all this is." Gaara said calmly.  
"It's a Sharingan." Ami stated, matter-of-factly.  
"No... It's more like an opportunity. Not necessarily a good one."  
"Look, I appreciate your concern, Kazekage, but it's really nothing to be worried about. I'm lacking skill, but that's because I'm still getting used to it. When the time comes for me to make good use of it, I'll be ready." Ami said, folding her arms against her chest, irritably.  
"Make good use? How so?" Gaara now stood. The sensation of empowerment only grew.  
"I have... Things to settle with-"  
"Uchiha Itachi, I presume." Gaara said.  
"I'd rather not talk about this right now." Ami said, fidgeting with her sleeve.  
"That's perfectly understandable. You may go... Get back safely." Gaara nodded.

Ami excused herself as quickly as she good, and put on the biggest poker face possible when she met up with the boys.  
"So, what did he want?" Kiba asked, curiously.  
"Just wanted to make sure we were okay with travelling back alone." Ami shrugged.  
"We're chunnin now, we can _definitely _handle anything." Kiba grinned.  
"It is not wise to get big headed, Kiba. Why? Because there's always someone stronger out there." Shino murmured.

* * *

**Yeeey! So now you know how the Chunnin exams went down. ^^ **

**We shall be resuming the original timeline in the next chapter - YAMATO AND SAI ARE HERE! *spoilers* **

**So I'll see you all next time! xoxo**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**woooohooo! I haven't updated this story in ages :o but I've written this chapter up a while ago :X so sorry! I should get started on the next one soon. ^^**

**So we're back to the present time okay? Cue Yamato and Sai! \o Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kakashi knew Tsunade meant business when she walked into his Hospital room. He was pretty certain it was about the information Sakura had gathered from Sasori. He wasn't exactly happy about his team heading out without him, but he didn't really have much of a choice, and he knew they could handle themselves for a while.  
"The elders have agreed with the mission. Naruto will be going along as initially planned. I am allowed to choose someone I find suitable to take your place as Captain. Unfortunately, they want someone from Root to take up Sasuke's place."  
"The elder's are well aware that Ami officially took his place after he left." Kakashi murmured. He attempted to sit up against the bed frame but his body was still too weak.  
"I know. Danzo's interfering... I'm absolutely certain he's up to something. He even suggested an ANBU as Captain." Tsunade frowned slightly.  
"You do realise she won't take this lightly, right?" Kakashi asked, turning his head towards Tsunade.  
"She'll be going. The new Captain will only have to be willing to handle four teenagers, instead of three." Tsunade grinned evily. "Besides, I made it very clear that it would be a great disadvantage to the team if they didn't have a pair of Sharingan eyes with them."  
"Or a great advantage to the enemy." Kakashi frowned under the covers.  
"It will always be a risk to send both her and Naruto out on missions. But you and I both know we can't keep them, especially Naruto, cooped up in the village."

x.x

Ami got tired of waiting for Naruto to come back with food and ate a selection of fruit from her fruit bowl. She was beginning to consider taking a nap, seeing as she hadn't had a proper night's sleep since after the Chunnin Exams, when she heard a knock on her door. Reluctantly, she went to open it.  
"We're heading out soon." Sakura said.  
"Already?" Ami asked, surprised.  
"We've got a time limit to get to the rendezvous point." Sakura shrugged. "Lady Hokage said we're getting a new Team leader, because Kakashi's still in Hospital. We need to go meet up with him now."  
"Great." Ami mumbled, as she grabbed her black hoodie from the hook.

Naruto was already waiting for them, when they arrived at the location to meet their new Team leader. He sat on the curb, fidgeting with the zipper on his bright orange jacket. He looked up and grinned when he saw the two girls approaching.  
"Sorry I didn't head back, I got caught up with a few things." He said.  
"It's okay." Ami shrugged.  
"You sure this is the place? I've been here for ten minutes already and nothing." Naruto whined.  
"I'm sure." Sakura nodded. "We might need to head out tonight so only grab the essentials."  
"Great, another sleepless night." Ami groaned, taking a seat next to Naruto.

Naruto looked up curiously. How long had she gone with just a few naps during missions? It definitely would explain her visible exhaustion. Although, he wasn't sure if it was lack of proper sleep or those strange eyes of hers. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened on their previous mission, but he still had this strange sensation when his eyes connected with Ami's. There was something extremely captivating about them, and it felt as if his stomach was doing summersaults. His attention, however, suddenly turned towards the two new chakras present among them. Ami also noticed, lazily turning her head sideways to see who was approaching them.  
"You?" Naruto glared at a dark haired boy, with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. Naruto was quickly on his feet and ready to prance on the newcomer.  
"You two know each other?" Sakura asked.  
"This asshole attacked me, Shikamaru and Chouji earlier." Naruto growled, clenching his fists tightly.  
"I was merely seeing what you were like." The dark haired boy said.  
"Well... It's nice to meet all of you." Another man spoke up. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. "I'm Yamato and I'll be taking Kakashi's place from now on. This here, is Sai, he's supposedly replacing Sasuke-"  
"That's my spot." Ami was now also on her feet and glaring at Sai.  
"Those are our orders." Yamato said, rubbing the back of his head and giving them a shy smile.  
"But Ami's still going, right?" Sakura asked, worriedly.  
"I believe so, yes. Otherwise she wouldn't even be here." Yamato said. "Let's meet at the gates in one hour."  
"There's no way that bastard's going along with us!" Naruto shouted, menacingly making his way towards Sai.  
"Naruto! Calm down, would you?" Sakura ordered firmly. "Look, Sai, it wasn't nice what you did. How about you both just apologize to each other so we can get going?"  
"Alright, sorry." Sai smiled. "There's really nothing to worry about. I will try to get along with everyone. I don't even mind having to work with ugly girls."

Yamato glared at the dark haired boy as soon he heard it. Next thing he knew, he was holding back two _extremely _angry teenage girls. Naruto was standing next to him, with a huge and satisfied grin plastered on his face. Of course it was pointless to ask him for help, he was definitely hoping Yamato would eventually lose his grip and Sai would get pummelled. Luckily, Yamato managed to get all three original Team Kakashi members to calm down, and Sai to quietly stand by them. He stared at them for a while, thinking about what he could say, without causing havoc.  
"How about you all introduce yourselves properly?" Yamato suggested, tapping his chin.  
"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mumbled, glaring evilly at Sai.  
"Haruno Sakura." Sakura muttered, still clenching her fists and teeth.  
"Uchiha Ami." Ami spat, activating her Sharingan. "And if you ever call me ugly ever again, I'll make sure you never leave my genjutsu prison."  
Sai tensed, though Yamato was the only was capable of noticing.

"Okay, that takes care of that... Please allow your eyes to get back to normal so I can look at you." Yamato said, looking at the ground. He knew he was in for trouble. An easily angered, younger version of Tsunade; an ANBU root, most likely undercover to gather information for Danzo; an easily angered Uchiha, with a set of fully activated Sharingan's; and last, but definitely not least, Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Yes, he was in for the rush of his life.

x.x

"Well, you look like hell." Jiraiya chuckled, as he climbed through the window. Kakashi stared at him for a while before deciding to try to get up again. He groaned loudly when he felt the surge of pain rush through his body. Jiraiya was by his side, instantly. "Don't push yourself. What the hell kind of example are you setting anyway?"  
"Hopefully an effective one." Kakashi mumbled.  
"I hope so too... You really should've thought all this through, Kakashi.  
"Yeah, I know." Kakashi sighed. "I've still got hope though. She might actually realise how bad this all is and-"  
"You know that's not going to work. It'll only make her want to work on it more. Seriously, even I know her better than you do." Jiraiya smirked.

Kakashi was almost half way into the book Jiraiya had handed him when Tsunade entered the room, followed by a very familiar face.  
"Cat?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, curiously.  
"My codename is Yamato for this mission." He nodded.  
"Sorry we're late; it seems none of them are getting along quite well." Tsunade sighed. "But let's not waste any more time. I chose Yamato because I'm aware that you two have worked together in the past, and I also know you seem to trust him quite well."  
"Don't say that while he's around. He'll get cocky." Kakashi smirked behind his mask.  
"I also want Yamato to know exactly what he'll be dealing with. So get talking." Tsunade said, glancing towards both Kakashi and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was the first to pronounce himself, with quite a dramatic sigh.  
"You already know that Naruto has the Kyuubi. There are times where its chakra will leak out of Naruto's body and take on the fox spirit's form. We've been referring to it as the Kyuubi cloak." Jiraiya said.  
"My God... How long has this been happening to him?" Yamato asked, worriedly.  
"As recently as our last mission." Kakashi said. "When he's overcome by his emotions, the fox spirit's chakra begins to surface. I managed to use the seal Jiraiya gave me just before the second tail formed."  
"I'm surprised you managed to get close." Yamato breathed out. He didn't realise, until that moment, that he'd been holding his breath.  
"I believe that's an entirely different story, and most likely something else you'll need to keep an eye on." Tsunade frowned.  
"Uchiha Ami... I'm not exactly sure how she did it, in fact, I'm not sure she knows she _can_ do it. It was almost like she had him in a trance. I only managed to get close to him because he was too busy focused on her eyes." Kakashi said, lightly rubbing his – _Obito's_ – irritated eye.  
"The Mangekyou Sharingan is extremely powerful. It's very rare to find two pairs alike. Hers must perform some sort of mind control, not necessarily specific for the Kyuubi." Jiraiya said.  
"She also did something to Deidara, one of the Akatsuki members. She was already out of it when he found us, but he looked a total wreck. He was mumbling something about lightning." Kakashi said, scratching his head slightly, trying to remember the exact situation.  
"Is there a seal for that too?" Yamato wondered.  
"Not exactly, but I believe if you suppress her chakra, the Mangekyou will be unable to take form. You are to do that if needed, otherwise she'll damage her eyes." Tsunade sighed.  
"Right... Is there anything else or can I head out? There are still a few things I need to gather before meeting them." Yamato asked, turning to face Tsunade only.  
"You may go. Good luck." Tsunade said, Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded simultaneously.

x.x

They managed to head out ten minutes earlier than anticipated. Ami walked alongside Sakura, behind the others. Sakura had promised Lady Tsunade she'd keep an eye on Naruto's behaviour, though she wasn't exactly willing to intervene if a fight broke out. Ami wasn't too excited about having to deal with Sai during an entire mission, but she knew she would have to find a way around it and make it work. She also wasn't too keen on their new captain. There was something about the man that was just too creepy. The eyes perhaps? She knew there was a strong possibility that she was simply being judgemental, upset by the fact that her Sensei wasn't with them. She was used to working with Kakashi and it always ended up well. She couldn't simply do things normally with a new captain, he'd have no idea how to work with them. Sai, especially, wouldn't know a thing.

"If you keep staring at me, I'm going to have to hit you." Sai eventually said. Yamato sighed, loudly. Both Ami and Sakura were disrupted from their thoughts and now looking towards the two teenage boys.  
"What the heck do you mean by that?" Naruto spat, angrily.  
"Oh... I was simply trying out a personality." Sai smiled.  
"I'm definitely confused." Ami frowned.

Naruto was already growling like an untamed beast. He was ready to prance on Sai and eat him alive. He would've, if only he had the chance, but Yamato wasn't going to allow them to kill each other. They still had a mission to get done and it was top priority.  
"You guys seriously need to sort things out and get along. It is essential that we work as team." Yamato stared intensely at Naruto, Ami and Sakura. "You three are students of the great Hatake Kakashi. Surely you know all too well about teamwork."  
"This guy will never be a part of Team Kakashi!" Naruto bellowed, his fists clenching tightly. "Our only other member is Uchiha Sasuke. He's simply here, filling the empty space."  
"If that's the case then I'm glad you feel this way. I'm glad that you don't want be in your team. I'd be even better if I didn't have to fill his space at all. I'm nothing like him. I would never betray my village, my home, my family... I'm not a traitorous cockroach." Sai said. His voice held no emotion whatsoever. Naruto was visibly shaking with anger by now and Yamato slightly worried he'd have to kick into action sooner than expected.  
"That's it. Nobody talks about my brother like that." Ami would've have charged, Sharingan fully activated and a small, but affective, fireball in hand, and Sai would've been knocked out easily, if only Sakura hadn't stopped her instantly.  
"We have to remember what's important here. It's teamwork." She said, sternly. She held out her arm in front of Ami, blocking her. "Sai, Naruto was out of line... But it's just because he doesn't know you well enough, yet. I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him."  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Ami groaned, loudly, earning a slight glare from Yamato. If only he knew that glare's did nothing to her. She was the queen of glaring herself, after all.  
"Don't worry, he doesn't bother me in the least." Sai smiled.  
"Good, that's a relief." Sakura smiled. Ami groaned even louder, slightly joined by Naruto this time.

Nobody expected to see Sakura punch Sai, seconds later. Ami suppressed the urge to cheer, figuring Yamato might actually bite her head off if that happened. Sai was sent flying and was almost knocked unconscious. He looked up, seconds later, rather dazed by what had just happened.  
"I don't care one bit if you forgive me." Sakura spat, venomously.  
"You fooled me quite well. That smile of yours looked so sincere." Sai said, in a very emotionless and uninterested tone.  
"You don't know a thing about Sasuke, and I won't allow you to talk about him as if you do." Sakura clenched her fists by her side.  
"I do have a very interesting genjutsu I could use on him, just as a warning." Ami smirked.  
"Alright, that's enough!" Yamato formed a few hand signs before clasping both hands together. "Four Column Prison jutsu!"  
What seemed to be an overly large wooden box, suddenly appeared behind Captain Yamato. The four students stared at it, curiously. Surely their Captain wasn't thinking about locking them inside, was he?  
"Wow." Ami said, mostly to herself.

"I'm warning you, I will toss you all inside if you insist on fighting with each other. Look... We don't have much time if we're going to make it to the Tenchi Bridge, but that being said, we have just enough time to sort this out once and for all. As the peacemaker, I'm offering you two choices: spend the rest of the day, inside a wooden box, reacquainting yourselves... Or enjoy the night in a relaxing hot spring. Which do you choose? You all don't know me that well either. I prefer a much kinder approach, but believe me; I can use more draconian methods."  
The four slightly flinched at the sight. Ami was definitely certain there was something wrong with that man. She'd keep a close eye on him and remember to ask Kakashi for as much information on him as possible, as soon as they head back.  
"Are you serious about the hot spring?" Naruto wondered.  
"He better be... Otherwise that would've been a very cruel trick." Ami said.  
"I am most certainly serious. Have you made up your minds?"

x.x

Ami sat crossed legged on the floor and worked through her weapons. Captain Yamato had gone through their mission on their way towards the hot spring, which was surprisingly uneventful. The boys were all out in the tubs, relaxing, and Sakura had gone for a massage. She'd asked Ami to join her, but the young Uchiha had preferred to stay behind, alone. She was also hoping to give the maid a head start on cleaning. The room was reasonably dusty for her liking. However, all that would have to wait. She was in desperate need of a decent night's sleep and the small cot was practically calling her name. Neatly setting all her weapons on the table, she proceeded to change into more comfortable clothes.

_The corridors were dark and endless. Ami was certain she could hear hissing within the walls. She was starting to panic. She had to get to Sasuke before it was too late. Before he did something. Before she lost him forever. She had to get him home. The hissing grew into a soft laughter as she continued running. She was getting closer. There was a dim light at the end, shimmering slightly behind her tears. When had she started crying? Why was she crying? Shinobi mustn't show their emotions, she knew this. Why was she doing exactly that? The laughter was loud now, maniacal. It sent shivers down her spine. She finally stopped before a large door, practically camouflaged with the wall, where she could hear muffled groans of pain. Without hesitation, she opened the door and ran inside. She froze instantly when she was met with cold, evil, amber eyes. The pupils were slits, making it look snake-like. The man belonging to those eyes was pale, with long waist length hair. He approached Ami with a menacing look. He held out a very long and thick needle.  
"Have you come willingly to me? Such a precious little girl, with precious eyes. A magnificent little treat you are." He hissed.  
A rough, warm cloth covered her eyes before she could process anything. She felt someone behind her, violently grabbing hold of her and restraining her arms. She struggled to break free but it was becoming useless.  
"Master Orochimaru, perhaps you should be quick about this. We can't afford to allow her to break free from here." The person restraining her spoke up. It was a man's voice. One of his arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her head back towards him.  
"Release her right arm, Kabuto." Ami screamed when she felt the needle press against her skin. The liquid felt cold in her veins, but her insides felt as if they were on fire. Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt her body going numb. Her legs were the first to give out, and she would've fallen to the floor if the other man hadn't been holding onto her still. The arm was no longer around her neck, but now tightly wrapped around her waist, holding her body against his.  
"She'll be useless for the next forty-eight hours, Kabuto. Until then, you may have your way with her." Orochimaru chuckled.  
"It shall be my pleasure." Kabuto smirked.  
He managed, somehow, to press their bodies together even more. He buried his face into her dark hair and took in her fresh smell. Ami was barely feeling or hearing anything anymore. Even though her eyes were still covered, she felt as if the room around her was spinning. The darkness was inviting and she was about to enter, willingly. She could barely make out a terrified scream in the background. It was a hoarse voice, much like Sasuke's. Was it him? Was he here? Was he safe? She'd take on any pain to keep him safe.  
"Don't be reckless, Kabuto, and make sure you don't damage her too much." Orochimaru hissed evilly.  
"What about Sasuke, Master?" Kabuto asked.  
"I shall have my fun with him in here." Kabuto nodded and effortlessly dragged Ami out of the room. She finally accepted the darkness, erasing any trace of a voice yelling back at her. _

x.x

Yamato entered the room he'd rented and breathed in the smell of cleaning products. He soon spotted a bucket, a mop and broom leaning against the wall, closest to the bathroom door. He was quite certain he hadn't asked for someone to come in and clean at this hour, just as he was certain his team wouldn't order anything without consulting him first. He headed further into the room, only to find a mass amount of weapons laid out on the table. He wondered who they belonged to as he picked up a sharp silver dagger. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be an Uchiha symbol carved into it.  
"Interesting set." He mumbled to himself.  
He also noticed there were a few scrolls lying around. He felt curious, though he wouldn't admit it, but surely it couldn't be important if they had been left there for all eyes to see. He set it back down once again when he heard the door open. Sai entered the room, sceptically, and headed towards his bag.  
"Who do they belong to?" Sai asked, nodding towards the weapons.  
"I'm presuming, Ami. I don't know where she is though." Yamato said.  
"Are the scrolls hers too?" He asked, this time not bothering to look over.  
"I believe so, yes. I wouldn't touch them if I were you. She might not like it."  
"Perhaps I should say the same to you." He looked up and smiled. "You wouldn't want to get tortured."  
Their attention was turned towards the sound of something crashing to the floor in the bathroom. Yamato quickly ran to toward the door and knocked, resisting the urge to burst in. He could hear whatever had hit the floor being scrambled together and set back in its proper place.  
"Is everything alright in there?" He asked, knocking once again.  
"Fine." Ami called out, hoping her quivering voice wouldn't give her away.

Ami mentally cursed for having knocked over the glass cup. She would have to replace it later, not to mention clean up the mess. She'd only managed to nap for two hours, and it had been a rather disturbing sleep. She'd woken with a start and decided to keep busy. She'd cleaned the entire room twice, and was now working on the toilet. It had been decently cleaned before, but by someone else. She preferred to get it done herself, at least then she'd know what had been used. The maid didn't hesitate to lend her the cleaning products. The woman had even joked, saying she was welcome to clean the other rooms too. Ami was highly considering it, though, with her team heading back to the room, it would be harder to get out. She gathered up the pieces of glass and threw it away. She then turned her attention back to the bathtub, which she had been scrubbing clean for the past twenty minutes. She needed to keep her mind occupied. She didn't want to think about the madness of her subconscious.

Yamato had decided not to disturb Ami from whatever she was doing. Instead, he decided to gather up her things and place them on her bed. He just hoped he wouldn't get yelled at for doing so, but he did need to get things ready for their dinner. Sakura and Naruto entered the room together; it wasn't hard to tell they were talking about how much they wished Kakashi was with them. Yamato didn't take it personally though; he knew quite well that his Senpai was the popular one. Everyone wanted him in the team.  
"Dinner should be up within the hour." Yamato smiled.  
"How much to we owe you?" Sakura asked.  
"It's on me this time, so don't worry." Yamato nodded. Naruto carelessly headed towards his sleeping bag and threw his things down.  
"Why are Ami's things out here?" Naruto wondered, as he picked up one of her daggers. He smiled as her remembered the day she bought them.  
"Don't know... She's in there." Yamato said, tilting his head backwards, towards the bathroom door.  
"Doing what?" Naruto asked, curiously.  
"Probably taking a shower, Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes. Yamato shook his head knowingly.  
"No, I think she's cleaning. There are cleaning products everywhere."  
Naruto frowned instantly. They were supposed to be relaxing and preparing for their upcoming mission. Not only that, but they had people who took care of the cleaning.

Twenty minutes had past and Ami was still cooped up inside the bathroom. Sakura contemplated entering a few times but Naruto stopped her. Sai didn't acknowledge anyone's presence and focused on organising his things. Yamato had cleared away the cleaning products and taken a fifteen minute nap. Naruto was still impatiently waiting for a solution to drop from the sky, or at least an explanation. He knew his friend was obsessed with cleaning, but never like this. He waited for another five minutes and gave up. Sakura glared at him as he walked past her and headed towards the bathroom door. He leaned against it, listening in to make sure she wasn't in the shower. Sighing deeply, he opened the door. She was on her hands and knees, inside the sparkling bathtub, scrubbing madly.  
"Ami, it's clean." He said, approaching cautiously. She muttered a few words, which he didn't catch. "Ami... Come on, the food's almost here and we all need to get something to eat."  
"I'm busy." She said, irritably.  
"Yeah, I can see that, but it's clean. Everything's perfectly clean."  
"Nothing's clean." She shook her head angrily. She continued scrubbing the exact same spot, only slightly harder than before. Naruto crouched down, so they were at the same level, and placed his hands on hers. She froze suddenly, unsure what to do.  
"I'll help you clean after dinner, if you want." He said.  
"I need to-"  
"Was it a nightmare?" He asked. He gently pushed her hair back, allowing himself to look into her large black orbs. There was a flicker of panic in them, but it was gone in an instant. "Was it about Sasuke?"  
"Y-yeah." She replied, her voice hushed and quivering.  
"Come." He said, his voice soft yet demanding. He held out a hand for her and, after slight hesitation, she took it. He carefully helped her out of the bathtub and cleared everything away. She averted her eyes from his and fumbled with a towel that was hanging from a hook.

"You should wash up, but don't take too long, otherwise I'll come back in. Okay?" He said, raising an eyebrow slightly. She slowly nodded as he exited the bathroom. Naruto decided he'd try to get her to talk another time. It had been a while since she had a nightmare, but usually they involved Itachi and the fateful night that took her family from her. No matter what she'd dreamed, it had scared her. Even if she didn't admit it out loud. Within time, Naruto had learned to distinguish her expressions. It was getting easier to notice when she forced back a certain emotion, like fear.

Yamato had ordered them a large amount of food. Ami was actually quite grateful to finally be able to eat until she was too exhausted to continue. He was definitely a keeper and Kakashi would have to step up his game if he wanted to win the race. Yamato told them they would do a simulation of their mission, first thing in the morning, to familiarize themselves with each other's abilities. Sakura had given them all a very detailed description on her fight with Sasori. Ami felt slightly saddened when she mentioned Lady Chiyo.

"Let's all get a decent night's sleep tonight. We'll leave in the morning." Yamato told them, before tucking himself in. He spared a cautious look towards Ami, silently wondering if they'd all have to wake up during the night.  
"Good night people!" Naruto shouted eagerly, before dropping his head onto the pillow. He looked up at Ami and smiled. "I'll be right here."  
"Good night." She returned him a small, cautious smile. She accepted the hand Naruto held out of her and dropped down. His eyes were already closed and she knew he'd be out, lightly snoring, in just a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Yippieee... I'm pretty sure we get Naruto going all kyuubi in the next one... Sasuke should be appearing soon *o* can't wait to write that part. I'll hopefully update faster this time! xoxo**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**I'M HERE! I'M FINALLY HERE! Sorry that took forever D: It actually probably would've been done sooner, but - no joke - I ended up without laptops D: **

**Remember how I totally effed up one? (the screen and blabla) yeah well, the other one started installing things by itself - including 5 different anti virus' - and everything just went downhill. Good news is - I NOW HAVE BOTH LAPTOPS BACK! \o I no longer have to share with 4 people who are highly addicted to internet! Just one... my brother... but he spends more time on his XBox and Tablet then on a laptop - so I'm basically saved. \o/ **

**I GOT REVIEWS! YEEY! - **

**MeganAllard - voce deu review no 10, mas vou responder porque fiquei emocionada de ver voce aqui de novo :p Btw, todo mundo ja sabe os detalhes do exame chunnin dela... so voce que nao D: porque voce se recusa a ler! hunf. Vai ficar sem saber tambem :p **

**E3... Or Marko boy :p - Sorry the update took forever :p and I need to read your stories too D: I bet I've missed out on loads already. **

**Strife666 - Thaanks! *o***

**Guest - and here it is! hahahahaha. Hope you like!**

**Okay, enough of me. You've already waited too long - Enjoy! ^^**

**Btw - I didn't re-read the last few bits... But I'll do that later... Sorry if there are any mistakes! :p **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

Ami crouched behind a boulder, in between Naruto and Sai in the hopes they wouldn't start a fight with each other, and waited patiently as Sasori's supposed spy crossed the bridge. She'd tied her black hair into a messy bun at the top of her head so it would keep from blowing in her face while she was fighting. Her Sharingan was fully activated, though it wasn't as accurate as it normally was. It was still rather exhausted from the last time she used it, but she didn't say anything. She had to pull through their next possible fight.  
"He's coming." Naruto whispered.  
"Don't charge ahead, okay?" She said, glaring at him.  
The soft sound of bells chiming in the wind was soon heard and they turned to see the hunched, cloaked figure of Sasori approaching. Ami rested both hands on each dagger. She was ready for action at any moment. Once their fake Sasori was close enough, he gave out the signal. It took a short while to process, but Naruto had charged ahead, without bothering to work as a team. Ami groaned loudly and stood to run after him. Sai stared blankly ahead, and rested his body against the boulder. If Naruto wanted to do things on his own, Sai was obviously willing to allow it.  
"Aren't you coming?" She irritably asked him.  
"I don't think he needs our help." Sai replied, emotionlessly. She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed him by the arm.  
"We're going." She said, hoping to make him shudder at the sight of her blood red eyes. If he did, it wasn't noticeable.

By the time Ami and Sai had gotten close enough, Naruto was forming a Rasengan, and one of his clones looked like Sai. Ami tried to think of the best possible way she could later explain to Naruto why this was such a failed idea, but she couldn't think of anything. She knew he had a tendency of doing stupid things every now and then, but if this were a real fight, he would've been in serious trouble.  
"Damn it, Naruto." Ami groaned. She saw the exact moment Yamato used a substitution. He'd left it quite close, but perhaps that was the main idea.  
"Would you mind if I taught him a little lesson before we go after the real Yamato?" Sai asked, slightly wary.  
"Be my guest." She smirked. She silently watched as Sai drew a snake on a blank scroll and made it come to life. The black ink snake slithered its way across the ground and graciously wrapped itself around Naruto and the fake Yamato. Ami felt slightly bad for doing this to him, but he did run off ahead, and with Naruto, there was usually no use talking. "Let's go."

They didn't have to look far to find Yamato, he hadn't exactly made such a huge effort in hiding, at least not in Ami's opinion. He didn't even bother to try to mask his chakra in the slightest. Either he was being extremely lazy, or he completely underestimated Team Kakashi. Sai had, quite graciously, appeared behind him, with a kunai in hand, hoping their Captain would just give in and save them the trouble. When Yamato tried to make a run for it, his chest came in contact with a very sharp point. Had he moved a little faster, he would've stabbed himself.  
"Not bad, I didn't sense either of you, but you can let me go now." He smiled.  
"You underestimate us, don't you?" Ami asked.  
"I never said that." He shrugged.  
"You didn't hide." Sai noted.  
"Are you sure?" He smiled. As soon as his words faded into the air, the Yamato before them turned to wood and any trace of him was completely erased. Ami glanced toward Sai for a short moment. Had he known this Yamato was a fake and went along with the idea?  
"Great, now he's nowhere to be found." Ami frowned.  
"Don't be so sure." Sai said, dashing north toward the forest. Ami followed closely behind, but was getting frustrated for not sensing anything.

Yamato allowed his guard to drop for just a second, but it had been the second Sai had needed to figure out where he was. Sai drew another snake, once he was close enough, and it slithered its way around Yamato's wrists. His chest once again came in contact with silver daggers.  
"He's the real one." Sai said.  
"Perhaps I should check..." She said, sending a small spark of lightning down the dagger and to his chest. He winced slightly, clutching his eyes shut. Ami smirked. "Yep, he's the real one."  
"That was completely unnecessary." Yamato said, glaring. Normally, his terrifying glares would have anyone exactly where he wanted them, but it was proving to be different when it came to Ami.  
"Well, we had to make sure." She shrugged.

Sai eventually released Yamato and began to gather up his things. Sakura had successfully freed Naruto from his binds, but he was furious by that point. Ami knew he would be, but it had only been a simulation. She wouldn't actually leave him behind for the real thing. She just didn't like it when he ran ahead, as if he could solve everything on his own. No one could solve everything on their own. Not even him. Not even Sasuke.  
"You bastard! Do you even know what teamwork means?" Naruto yelled. Sai slightly raised an eyebrow and pulled out a small scroll from his back pocket. He began writing something down, which Ami couldn't see. This only made Naruto even more frustrated than he already was. "Are you even listening to me?"  
"I am... And this is how you write the word 'teamwork'. I know what it is." Sai said, showing him the small scroll. Naruto groaned loudly.  
"Why the heck did you leave me behind?" He insisted.  
"Boys." Yamato warned. Though no one heard him, and whoever did, didn't really acknowledge it.  
"I can't be blamed for your mistakes. You were dumb enough to use a clone of myself to help you with your jutsu, making my job harder. Besides, we figured we'd teach you a lesson." Sai replied, emotionless as ever.  
"We?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Sai nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto, but Sai's right. You didn't even notice when Captain Yamato used a substitution and ran into the forest. You know I wouldn't really leave you if this were real." Ami said, mostly avoiding eye contact.  
"Sorry, but not all of us have eyes like yours." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.  
"You don't exactly need a Sharingan to notice it, Naruto." Ami sighed.  
"Oh... Well that's just great, isn't it?" Naruto said, sarcastically. "I'd expect that from him, Ami, but not from you."  
"Well if maybe you had actually gone through with our initial plan, I would've helped you." She said, frustrated.  
"Well maybe I didn't need it. I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"If that were true, you would've noticed he used a substitution!" Ami wasn't one to yell, unless Sasuke was involved, but it was normal to yell at siblings. Ami didn't like getting angry at Naruto.  
"We should end this here." Yamato sighed. He'd allowed it to go on, long enough for him to gather up his things, but they still had a mission, and for this to go well, he needed everyone on the same page.  
"We can't end it here, Captain, because Naruto still doesn't get it. You talk about teamwork, but you don't work well in a team. You can't do everything on your own, Naruto!" Ami said, irritably.  
"Come on you two, Captain Yamato's right. We need to get to Tenchi bridge." Sakura said.  
"Fine. Sai can head back to Konoha, though. We don't need him here." Naruto spat.  
"Seriously, that's enough." Yamato said, raising a hand up and walking toward them.  
"I'm a part of this team now, whether you like it or not." Sai said. Ami was certain she managed to get a hint of emotion in his voice.  
"We're all Team Kakashi here, okay? Can we go now?" Sakura sighed.  
"Fine." Naruto huffed, turning his head sideways.  
"Fine." Ami said, rolling her eyes.  
"Good. Let's go." Yamato said, hoping the argument had ended.  
"I'd rather work with Sakura from now on, though. At least we're official members and I'm used to working with her." Naruto said. Yamato internally groaned as soon as he spoke. It had been too good to be true. Kakashi definitely had it bad.  
"I am an official member of this team, Naruto." Ami said, her voice loud enough for him to hear her very clearly. She didn't care that Yamato was losing his patience. She didn't care if she got into a physical fight.  
"You're replacing the official member. Sasuke's the official member, and you know it. You probably wouldn't even be here if he were still here." He corrected, carelessly. Ami opened her mouth to reply, but closed it immediately. Instead of retaliating, she rushed past him, shoving him slightly in the arm, and headed back to where they had set camp. Yamato sighed, deeply, and also began walking back. Now it had ended, but there was no way of knowing how things would go from here.

x.x

If Ami could have anything in the world, she would want her mother. She desperately wanted to run home and throw herself into her mother's arms. She wanted to scream and shout about how boys are stupid, careless and unfair. She wanted to complain about Naruto and how mean he'd been. He wasn't like that normally. She couldn't have that, however. Instead, she had to sit and watch while Yamato perfected his Sasori disguise and warned everybody how he needed absolute teamwork for this to work smoothly. Ami had a gut feeling that something was bound to go wrong, no matter how well they worked. It didn't seem right. Sasori was the enemy, so why would he reveal such information to Sakura? It didn't make sense to her.  
"Ami... Are you listening?" Yamato asked.  
"Yes." She murmured.  
"So you understand what you need to do?" He wondered.  
"Yeah... Sure." She nodded. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Sai proved to be quite a useful addition when Ami's Sharingan refused to activate. She still hadn't mentioned how exhausted it was, but perhaps if it kept quiet for a while, she'd be able to use it later. She had to think fast, however, in case she had to fight without the use of her eyes. She could do it, but it would be much harder. She probably wouldn't be able to use anything lightning related, because she would need speed. Speed without proper vision is almost like a death trap.  
"He's here." Sai whispered. Yes, it was a very good thing that his sensory skills were pretty decent.  
The cloaked spy made his way to the centre of the bridge, just as Yamato began his way. Ami was getting more and more curious to know who the spy was. Perhaps she'd know him. Perhaps he'd know how she could find her brother. Perhaps she could violently persuade him into telling her so. The spy grabbed hold of his hood, once he realised Yamato was close enough, and pulled it aside. She instantly heard Sakura gasp, but she had no idea why. She couldn't make him out.  
"No way." Naruto whispered.  
Ami tried to place his face, but it was hard to do so from a distance. She would have to get closer, but Yamato still hadn't given them the signal. She needed that signal.  
"It's Kabuto!" Sakura breathed out.

Yamato appeared to be in deep conversation with Kabuto. They'd been hidden in the same spot for over fifteen minutes already. They knew Yamato was stalling, but the longer he took, the harder it would be for him to keep up the act. Ami anxiously leant forward when she saw Yamato pull out his kunai. He was ready to strike and that meant it was time for action. She was getting ready to dash forward when she saw it. The pale skin, the dark and long hair... Despite the distance, she was certain she could see the snake-like eyes. It was him. It was the one from her dream. It was the one that had Sasuke. He was Orochimaru.  
"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.  
"Until he doesn't give us the signal, there's nothing we can do." Sakura said.  
"We can't sit here and wait for him to make up his mind. He's taking too long." Ami said, angrily. She wanted to rip that horrid smirk off that man's face.  
It wasn't long before action broke out on the bridge. Kabuto attacked Yamato, who was sent flying. Orochimaru sent a few snakes his way soon after, but he luckily managed to use a substitution. Ami was just about ready to prance toward them, with firing rage, but she would wait. Just this once, she'd actually try to follow through the plan. This wasn't any ordinary enemy. He was responsible for the Third Hokage's death. This man was a whole new level for them. She'd have to play it safe.

Just as she was about to crouch back down, Yamato gave them the signal. She took a deep breath and glanced toward her teammates. Within a second, Ami, Naruto, Sakura and Sai found themselves face to face with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Ami's Sharingan still refused to activate, but she was feeling a lot less exhausted. She was certain she could buy some time.  
"Well, look who it is." Kabuto grinned, evilly.  
"Even the Kyuubi child tagged along." Orochimaru hissed. He seemed to care only about Naruto being present. The others were just mere distractions. Ami wasn't about to let him get his hands on Naruto. It didn't matter than she was still angry with him, Orochimaru wasn't going to get him. He chuckled and grinned maliciously at all of them. "Let's see who's stronger. You or Sasuke."  
Ami tensed at the shrill sound of the man's voice. Everything about him screamed evil and yet, her brother went willingly to him. Naruto also didn't seem to keen on what was happening. Ami could feel his chakra increasing rapidly. It was responding to his anger and soon enough, the demon's cloak would appear and cover his body.

No sooner than she'd thought it, it appeared. A dark, orange coloured cloak, with a chakra so strong that it could be sensed miles away even by the less skilled shinobi, appeared. Ami could also feel her eyes start to sting. The pain would increase along with Naruto's chakra. She would later have to discover a way to control this strange connection between them.  
"Give Sasuke back!" Naruto growled.  
"He came to us on his own accord, there's really nothing you lot can do about it." Kabuto smirked.  
"Shut it, four-eyes!" Sakura shouted, furiously.  
"If you want him back, you're going to have to force him away from me... That is, if you can handle the fight." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto! He's just messing with your head!" Ami said.  
Her words, however, were completely useless. Without thinking twice, that is if Naruto was thinking at all, he dashed toward the terrifying man. Ami didn't acknowledge much after that. She felt herself, along with Sakura and Sai, being pulled back by what seemed to be a wooden branch. She saw lots of smoke; she could hear loud noises, including Naruto's loud growls. He'd managed to hit Orochimaru and the man ended up on the other side of the bridge. For a moment, Ami wondered if that was all it took, but she soon realised that Orochimaru was indeed as strong as people claimed him to be. He slowly returned to the bridge and continued hissing words at Naruto. Ami's eyes continued to sting and she tried not to voice her pain. Letting the enemy know she wasn't at her best game wouldn't be the greatest of ideas. A third tail started to form on Naruto, making Ami wonder when the second one had appeared. The chakra was getting stronger and Naruto was transforming faster. If she were to do anything about it, it would have to be now.

Ami allowed her Sharingan to activate. The pain subsided as soon as her dark orbs spiralled into blood red. She carefully observed Naruto's state and started to think on how she could do this. Before she could fully concentrate, however, Kabuto dashed toward Naruto. A large amount of chakra surrounded one of his hands and he aimed directly at Naruto's head. Luckily for Naruto, his senses were at his upmost best now that the Kyuubi was threatening to take control. Ami wasn't sure what Naruto had done, but there was a loud explosion and Kabuto flew past her, narrowly missing her arm. In a slight moment of panic, she started to run toward her out of control friend. Yamato, realising the sudden movement, seized her before she went further onto the collapsing bridge.  
"I need to help him!" She cried, still not realising they would fall at any moment.  
"Naruto isn't thinking straight, Ami. If you get any closer he'll hurt you." Yamato said, struggling to keep the young girl at bay.  
Orochimaru suddenly disappeared into the forest and Naruto followed after him. Ami desperately called out to him, but it was useless. She'd read countless times that shinobi weren't supposed to express their emotions, especially during missions. She'd read all the tips and knew all the rules. It had never occurred to her why Kakashi wore a mask, until that very moment. Her Sharingan had faded back into her normal onyx eyes, but they were bloodshot. The tears streamed down her face, endlessly. If she hadn't fought with Naruto earlier, he would've been less angry to begin with and they probably would've been able to handle things differently. This was all her fault and she was the only one who could fix it.  
"Sakura!" Yamato called out. No response. "Sakura, where are you?"  
"I think she's unconscious." Sai said, pulling out his scroll.  
Ami stopped crying for a slight moment. How could she have forgotten about Sakura? Did Kabuto knock her over when he flew past? What kind of friend... Or teammate was she?

"Sai! Get Sakura!"  
Ami only noticed the bridge was collapsing when Yamato roughly shoved her toward safe and solid ground. She tried to focus on her surroundings, but it was useless. She had to get her head in the game – they were on a mission for goodness sake! She couldn't afford to lose concentration now that Naruto, Sakura and possibly everyone was in danger. Ami watched as Sai drew a giant creature on his scroll. He glanced back at her for a brief moment, but didn't say anything. At least he was proving himself worthy. He was going to save Sakura. Ami couldn't move and she mentally scolded herself for it. Yamato was struggling to keep the bridge up, with his wood-style ninjutsu.  
"I can't hold it up much longer!" Yamato said, rather desperately.  
Ami heard more loud noises coming from where Naruto was fighting. She'd have to find a way toward him. Yamato and Sai could save Sakura. Naruto needed her now more than ever. She was momentarily pulled back to reality when Sai took off. The remains of the bridge were gradually tearing apart and Sakura was just about heading to her death. Sai flew right past her as she fell but didn't save her. Panicking slightly, Yamato acted quickly and just barely caught Sakura. The wood wrapped around her unconscious body and pulled her up. Sai headed toward the forest, without further acknowledging anyone. Yamato refused to call out to him, deciding Sakura's health was currently more important.  
"Sakura! Wake up! You better wake up otherwise I swear – I'll throw you in the water!" Ami screamed.  
Yamato didn't dream of telling the young Uchiha to calm down. It was likely it would only get her even more agitated. The entire situation was going downhill, but he had to remain level headed. He was certain Sakura would calm Ami down once she was awake. If only she'd wake up faster...  
"Sakura?" Yamato said, shaking her slightly. He relaxed a little when Sakura let out a small groan.  
"Is she okay?" Ami called out. Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her head.  
"She will be." Yamato answered. He carried her back toward solid ground, hoping the bridge would stay up while he was still on it. He gently placed Sakura on the ground and rested her head on Ami's hoodie. Sakura groaned again and clutched her head.  
"What happened? Where's Naruto... And Sai?" Sakura asked, looking around and taking in the destroyed scenario.  
"Naruto's fighting with Orochimaru and he's losing control. I need to get to him, but I won't be able to do anything if they're in the middle of a fight." Yamato sighed.  
"Then let me go." Ami said.  
"No... It's too dangerous and-"  
"But Ami can do this... This thing... With her eyes..." Sakura said, though she too sounded quite worried.  
"We'll wait here for now. I'll make sure to keep an eye on their fight." Yamato said. Surprisingly enough, Ami agreed without further discussion.

x.x

Naruto was only seen once again after two hours of constant fighting. As the battle went on, Yamato's clone gave them updates, which Ami originally thought would calm her. It didn't. They always knew whenever there had been a strong impact between Naruto and Orochimaru, due to the strong wind that would blow in their direction. Ami wanted, desperately, for him to come back safe and sound. She wanted to apologize for taking Sai's side. She wanted to tell him that he was right – Sai wasn't part of the team, he didn't know what teamwork meant, he was in fact a traitor. Their previous argument played back in her mind and it made her want to cry. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Sasuke. Sasuke was exceptionally good and hiding whatever he was feeling. Emotion never got in the way of a mission. Why couldn't she be the same? She closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands. There had to be an easier way out of this.

There was another loud explosion-like sound and a strong gust of wind. It made her wonder what sort of fight was going on. Even with Yamato's descriptions, she couldn't imagine it. She screamed when she saw him being thrown, not too far from where she rested, with a sword attached to his abdomen. There were four tails now, and his entire body looked like a small fox. Naruto was no longer there. She wasn't sure whether or not she'd be able to help him this time. However, she wouldn't give up. It wasn't in her nature.  
"I need to help him!" She cried.  
"No! Don't move." Yamato ordered.  
Ami calmed slightly when she realised the sword hadn't pierced him. Orochimaru was struggling to keep the fight to his advantage, and that was, in some ways, a good sign.  
"This isn't a battle between shinobi anymore. It's an epic battle between two monsters." Kabuto smirked.  
"Shut up, you sick son of a bitch!" Ami screamed.  
"Ami... Calm down." Yamato said. Naruto growled loudly as Orochimaru retrieved the sword, making everyone turn their attention to him.  
"What a pitiful child. He'd do all this, just to save Sasuke." Kabuto said.  
"I swear... You say one more thing and I'll kill you." Ami spat, angrily.  
"Am I lying? Look at him... The boy's gone, only the monster lives on. There's no way you can save him now." Kabuto smirked.  
"Ami, ignore him." Yamato said, quite worriedly.  
"He's gone forever... No one can save him. Especially you. You are quite worthless, after all."

Kabuto knew exactly what he was doing when he started talking. He knew there was no risk of him getting punched in the face, or worse. He knew all too well that the young Uchiha would play his game and attempt to help Naruto. All that mattered to him now, was whether or not she'd be able to do it. Yamato tried to grab hold of her as she dashed off, but he was obliged to retreat when a small – yet powerful – spark of lightning came his way. There was no way of knowing whether or not that attack was on purpose, because Ami hadn't looked back. She couldn't think straight by that point. She could only think of Naruto and how she wasn't going to let the demon take control.  
"Naruto!"  
Yamato tried to think of the best solution to their current nightmare. He remembered what Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade had told him, he knew what he had to do, but the practical situation was different to the theory. If Kakashi knew that one of his students was running toward Naruto in his demon form, he'd have Yamato's head on a silver platter.  
"She can do it." Sakura said, confidently. "She's done this before."

Ami stopped running once she was close enough to be attacked by one of Naruto's tails. She didn't want to scare him and make him think that she was the enemy. She wanted to calm him. She was going to succeed. Kabuto wasn't right about her. She wasn't worthless.  
"Naruto... It's me. It's just me and no one else. Please come back." She said, in a soft and desperate voice.  
The miniature fox slowly turned his attention to the new scent. He growled and approached her, deadly but carefully. She took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions. She couldn't show him any fear, otherwise he'd take advantage. Her eyes spiralled into a Mangekyou Sharingan much faster than it normally would. She barely felt it changing, but she knew it was there. There was always this different sensation about herself every time the Mangekyou came into use. It did feel much stronger than the last time she used it and she wondered if her body was finally accepting the change.  
"I know you're in there, Naruto."

There was a sudden moment in which she felt as though she was being pulled into a different dimension. Everything suddenly went black, but she could still feel everyone's presence around her. She closed her eyes, briefly, and tried to focus. When she opened them, however, she found herself face to face with a giant cage. She felt smaller than usual standing next to it. There was a loud grunt and she felt her legs moving forward. Normal people would run away from strange grunting noises, but she moved closer. Her eyes winded when she caught a glimpse of a single, large, red eye.  
"Y-you're..."  
She didn't know where she was or what she was doing, but lying before her was the Kyuubi.  
"Uchiha!" It growled, loudly.  
She wasn't sure why she was there, but she decided it was the opportune moment to find Naruto. She backed away from the cage as fast as she could and, without realising, tripped over something that was lying on the ground. Only then did she notice there was water everywhere. The said object on the ground, which nearly made her fall, was none other than Naruto himself. She quickly kneeled down beside him and cradled his head. His eyes were open, but they weren't looking at her, they were looking past her. Once they were a glistening blue, now they were completely lifeless.  
"Naruto... Wake up, please!" She said, desperately.  
"He won't wake... Not until I ask him to release me." The Kyuubi spoke up.  
"Shut up! Don't you dare interfere!" Ami screamed. "Naruto... Please... Give me some sort of indication that you're still here."  
"Weren't you two mad at each other? Let him let me out so I can finish off that bastard Orochimaru-"  
"I thought I told you to shut up!"

Ami gently placed Naruto back on the ground and courageously walked toward the cage. She noticed the Kyuubi avoided her eyes at all times. Could she possibly control the demon? She stared at the giant creature before her. Why did it have to be inside Naruto?  
"You're going to leave him alone, do you understand me? I bet I could destroy you if I put my heart and soul into it, and I'm certain you wouldn't like it." She said, hoping it would at least scare the demon. It didn't. The demon simply chuckled and rested its giant head on its giant paws.  
"You're mistaking your power of the mind with something fatal."  
"My eyes are connected to you and not Naruto... Right?" She asked, rather curiously. It felt strange to be talking to that demonic creature, but she didn't know how to get out. It chuckled again, but didn't answer. Ami felt a sudden pain in her stomach. It was a strange, burning sensation. The giant creature continued to chuckle, almost as though it was the one causing her pain.

Ami was struck back into the real world when she felt her body hit the ground. She could hear Sakura screaming something in the background. There was something hovering above her and something connected to her stomach. The pain was slowly increasing...  
"It lasted longer than I expected it to." Kabuto smirked.  
Yamato quickly dashed toward Naruto and Ami and managed to pull him off her. He shouldn't have allowed this to get so far. A part of him truly thought Ami would pull this off, but she got hurt. They stared at each other for a few good minutes and all he saw next was one of Naruto's tails connecting to her abdomen. The painful scream that followed had drained all colour from his face. Yamato seized Naruto a proceeded to seal the demon away. Naruto broke away from him, however, and made a run for Orochimaru.

"Don't you dare move!" Sakura said, threateningly, as Kabuto started to walk toward Ami.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt her while Naruto is on a rampage." Kabuto smirked. "She won't last much longer if she doesn't get properly treated."  
Kabuto was right and Yamato knew it, but for that they had Sakura. He carefully positioned the coughing child on the ground and applied pressure to her deep wound. There was blood everywhere and he was certain Kakashi would kill him as soon as he got back to Konoha. Both Kabuto and Sakura approached and concentrated their chakra in their hands.  
"If you do anything to hurt her-"  
"I'd rather have her alive, actually." Kabuto said, maliciously. Yamato glared at him, but allowed him to help Sakura heal her.  
"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
At that exact moment, Naruto came rushing back to where they all were. Orochimaru called out to Kabuto and Yamato knew he was retreating.  
"Well... I guess she's in your hands now." Kabuto shrugged. "It would be a shame if you lose her, though."  
"I can handle it." Sakura said, through gritted teeth.  
Yamato disabled his clone and focused his energy on sealing the Kyuubi before things got even more out of hand. Luckily enough for him, Naruto seemed quite pleased that Orochimaru was leaving and was still. He struggled slightly when he felt something strong wrapping around him, but Yamato managed to keep him at bay.

x.x

Naruto awoke over two hours later, covered in bandages and with a very bad headache. He sat up so quickly that it felt as though everything was spinning.  
"You still need to rest." Yamato said, firmly.  
"What... What happened?" He asked, weakly.  
"What do you remember?" Yamato asked.  
"Not much." Naruto muttered. He tried to focus his thoughts, but everything was blurry. There was a moment where he was certain he remembered hearing Ami's voice. She sounded desperate, almost as though she was crying. She was telling him to wake up. Then he remembered a scream... It sounded painful. He shuddered slightly. "Where's Ami?"  
"She's still resting." Yamato sighed.  
"Is she okay?"  
"I... I'm not sure yet." Yamato stood and started rummaging through his things. He found a water bottle and handed it to Naruto. "Naruto, she tried to help you out of your situation... But you wounded her quite badly."

* * *

**I decided it would be best if Naruto attacked Ami instead of Sakura - as bad as that sounds - because well... I don't really know :o KKK**

**But I hope you liked it either way! I shall try to write the next one faster - PROMISE! xoxo**


End file.
